Crimson Moon
by asallam1
Summary: Continuación de Red Moon -Ahora Luna Roja-  . La familia Whitlock debe enfrentar nuevos desafíos. Vamps, OoC, AU.
1. La espera

**Hola chicos, aquí estamos con la segunda parte de "Red Moon". Me disculpo por la demora, pero me costó montones inspirarme y armar la historia en mi cabeza… en fin, aquí está, y se la dedico a todas las chicas que me preguntaron, apoyaron y hasta presionaron para que comenzara a escribir de una buena vez… ustedes saben quiénes son…**

**No olviden comentar para ver si comenzamos con el pié derecho o no.**

**Todo mi cariño y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 1**

I'd go hungry, I'd go blind for you

I'd go crawling down the aisle for you

There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do

To make you feel my love

_To make you feel my love /Bob Dylan_

**Jasper POV**

Bella decoraba el pastel mientras Davy la rondaba trataba de meter el dedo en los moños de merengue. Ambos reían y Bella reprendía a Davy por su falta de paciencia a la hora de comer dulces.

-David Whitlock! Detente en este momento! El pastel es para tu fiesta mañana, no para que lo destruyas ahora! –Dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño y blandiendo su manga para decorar.

-Pero mamaaaaaaaaaaaá –Se quejó Davy haciendo un puchero.

-Anda a jugar con tío Emmett y déjanos trabajar en paz, Davy –Lo amonestó Rosalie mientras sacaba una bandeja de galletas del horno.

-Es MI cumpleaños, por qué no puedo celebrarlo como yo quiero? Yo quiero celebrarlo hoy! –Dijo el chico pateando el suelo con sus pequeños pies. Davy cumplía un año y era un asunto importantísimo para todos, ya que marcaba no sólo su primer año de vida sino además su presentación oficial al clan Cullen, que nos visitarían por primera vez.

-No lo puedes celebrar hoy por que tu cumpleaños no es hasta mañana –Repuse yo apoyado en la puerta de la cocina. Bella sonrió aliviada al verme ya que yo era la figura de autoridad más fuerte frente a un muy malcriado Davy.

-Pero… -Comenzó a argumentar mi pequeño.

-Pero nada… acaso no quieres mostrar tu pastel a tío Carlisle y tía Esme?

-No los conozco –Dijo cruzando sus bracitos sobre su pecho haciendo un puchero. Por una vez no todos estaban a su merced y lo resentía, ya que tenía prohibido manipular las emociones de la familia.

-Esa es la idea, que te quieren conocer! –Dijo Bella regalándole una cuchara con merengue –Ahora hazle caso a mamá y papá y vete a jugar con tío Emm.

-Si mamy –Dijo Davy alejándose resignado hacia el living, donde Emmett jugaba videojuegos recostado en el sillón.

…oOo…

Davy era en ese entonces un niño de un año con la apariencia de uno de cinco y la inteligencia de uno de quince. Era difícil como padres primerizos para Bella y para mí manejarlo, pero con la ayuda de Emmett y Rose las cosas se habían dado y estaban funcionando mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos.

A diferencia de Davy, Bella se había mantenido inalterable físicamente, lo que nos daba la esperanza de que el acelerado crecimiento de Davy se detendría en algún momento. Bella era hermosa, su piel perfecta y pálida, pero conservaba aún un leve rubor, y brillaba levemente al salir al Sol.

Yo la amaba cada día más con una pasión que bordeaba lo enfermizo, sintiéndome tan afortunado que tenía la sensación de que algo tan bueno de ninguna manera podría durar. Y quería atarla a mí en cada forma posible, por lo que planeaba pedir su mano en matrimonio frente a toda la familia al día siguiente durante la fiesta de Davy.

-Lista! -Exclamó Bella al poner el último moño de merengue en la torta que sólo ella y nuestro hijo serían capaces de probar.

-Te quedó perfecta cariño –Dije acercándome a ella y cruzando mis brazos sobre su plano vientre.

-De verdad? –Preguntó ella insegura.

-Nunca te mentiría –Dije mordisqueando su oreja y sintiendo su inmediata respuesta a mis caricias. Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda y apoyó su cuerpo contra el mío, suspirando.

-Hey! No están solos! Más respeto! –Reclamó Rosalie fingiendo molestia.

-Celosa –Dijo Bella sacándole la lengua a su hermana mientras giraba su cuerpo para quedar enfrentando el mío. Ella cruzó sus brazos en mi cuello sonriéndome pícara y yo bajé mi cabeza lentamente para besarla. Nuestros labios se unieron lánguidamente, y nos recorrió la misma electricidad que siempre sentíamos cuando nos tocábamos. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y giraron traviesas, mientras Rosalie resoplaba y salía de la cocina fingiendo indignación.

-Te amo Jasper –Dijo ella enviándome todo su amor, lo que nunca dejaba de asombrarme por la profundidad y complejidad de sus sentimientos.

-Te amo, cariño –Dije devolviéndole la oleada de amor y agregando un toque de lujuria, que Bella se preocupó de enmascarar rápidamente con su don. Si de mí dependiera yo le haría el amor día y toda la noche sin parar, sin descanso y sin cuidarnos de no ser demasiado escandalosos… Pero éramos padres, y Bella necesitaba dormir, por lo que nuestra vida sexual era bastante más discreta de lo que yo quisiera –Quieres ir a cazar? –Le pregunté, nuestro código para escapar de casa.

-Sí… me encantaría… -Dijo ella mordisqueando la línea de mi mandíbula. Yo estaba encendido y siempre listo para ella, y no quise arriesgarnos a una interrupción, por lo que la tomé en mis brazos y corrí con ella por la puerta de la cocina hacia el bosque circundante.

-Agárrate bien, cariño! –Dije corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Jaaaz! –Chilló ella aferrándose a mí. A pesar de ser indestructible aún le daba miedo caer y hacerse daño.

Diez minutos más tarde llegábamos a una pequeña cueva, una formación rocosa natural que se había transformado en nuestro escape y "nidito de amor". No medía más de cuatro metros de largo y dos y medio metros de alto, y obviamente carecía de muebles y comodidades, pero para nosotros era un palacio.

Dejé a mi Bella en el suelo y ella me sonrió dulcemente, y se puso de puntillas para besar mi cuello, mientras sus manos, laboriosamente comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más libertad para besarme el cuello y con mis manos acaricié su costado, trazando la forma de sus perfectos senos y delineando su pequeña cintura a través de su camiseta.

Una vez que ella hubo desabrochado mi camisa completamente la deslizó por mis hombros y sus besos bajaron desde mi cuello hacia mi pecho, donde mis cicatrices se concentraban de la peor manera. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme que al llegar a este punto Bella concentraba su amor en cada una de ellas, besándolas y delineándolas con su lengua… y se sentía maravillosamente.

Yo muy a mi pesar la separé por un momento de mí para poder desvestirla, y en un momento la tenía sólo en una pequeña tanga y un coqueto brassier… Bella seguía vistiéndose como una adolescente, pero influenciada por Rosalie, había cambiado sus gustos en materia de ropa interior e invertía dinero constantemente en prendas infartantes con las que sorprenderme.

-Cariño… una tanga rosa… me quieres matar? –Le susurré al oído acercando mi cuerpo frío al suyo, levemente cálido.

-Te gusta? –Preguntó ella modelándome con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-Me encantas –Respondí hipnotizado –Quisiera poder morderte las nalgas –Dije sabiendo que era un imposible, ya que creíamos que al morderla su transformación se completaría, y a Bella le encantaba ser un "híbrido", como se llamaba a sí misma y a Davy a pesar de mis protestas.

-Tal vez algún día… -Dijo ella tomando la hebilla de mi cinturón y desabrochándola. Luego la sacó de un tirón y desabrochó mis pantalones –Comando? –Preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Sólo para ti –Respondí sacándome los jeans de las piernas y quedando desnudo frente a ella.

-Tómame Jazz… te extraño… -Me pidió mirándome a los ojos.

-Ven aquí cariño –Le dije y la tomé en mis brazos para besarla apasionadamente. Nuestras lenguas danzaron mientras nuestras manos acariciaron y reconocieron, y yo desabroché su sostén liberando sus pechos.

Nos moví contra la fría pared de la cueva atrapando a Bella entre la pared y yo, y metí mis manos entre sus piernas para saber qué tan lista estaba para mí.

-Estás empapada, cariño –Jadeé a pesar de no necesitar el aire.

-Mmmmh… -Fue todo lo que ella dijo mientras me besaba entusiasmada desde la oreja hacia la mandíbula.

-Estás lista para mí? –Le pregunté penetrándola suavemente con uno de mis dedos.

-Mmmmh Jaaaz! –Gimió y se retorció.

-Voy a tomar eso como un sí, cariño –Dije y de un tirón rompí su tanga y en una sola estocada la penetré y fuimos uno.

Bella se aferró a mí y contrajo sus músculos internos atrapándome dentro de ella y el placer fue como nada que hubiera experimentado antes de ella.

Nos giré y me arrodillé para depositarla en el suelo, sin dejar de hacerle el amor y sin dejar de besarla por un segundo. Sus pechos se veían particularmente tentadores ese día, y los besé con reverencia, deseando tenerla siempre así para mí… oliendo aún un poco humana, pero no lo suficiente como para desatar mi sed.

Tomé sus piernas y las puse en mis hombros, y la penetré con más fuerza, haciéndola gritar y pedir más. Cuando sentí con mi don que su orgasmo se aproximaba, acaricié con mis dedos su clítoris para brindarle aún más placer, y entonces explotó ella en gritos de goce, desatando mi propio orgasmo.

Caí sobre ella sabiendo que no podía dañarla, y sus dedos se enredaron en mi desordenado cabello, acariciándolo.

-Te amo Jazz… -Suspiró ella emanando contento, amor y absoluta felicidad.

-Te amo cariño –Dije cerrando mis ojos y descansando sobre sus senos por un rato, completamente embebido en mi cielo personal.

…oOo…

Al regresar a casa lo hicimos de la mano y a paso humano. Nos tomó un par de horas que usamos en conversar de todo y nada y besarnos como cuando éramos simples novios… antes de que el huracán Davy entrara en nuestras vidas.

Ahora si la suerte me acompañaba, las cosas cambiarían, mi Bella sería mi esposa si todo salía como yo esperaba, y sólo esa idea me hacía proyectar mi felicidad y ansiedad haciendo que Bella vibrara a ratos de pura anticipación.

-Me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa? –Preguntó por quinta vez.

-Nada cariño, es sólo que estoy ansioso porque llegue mañana –Respondí.

-Por ver de nuevo a la familia? Los extrañas mucho? –Preguntó.

-No Bella… por nosotros. Nuestro Davy cumple un año, tú estás sana y salva, y vamos a tener nuestra primera celebración… no puedo dejar de sentirme agradecido de todas las bendiciones que tengo.

-Es verdad… aunque me preocupa Davy… crees que hemos sido buenos padres? Parece ser tan demandante y a veces tan temperamental… -Dijo ella preocupada.

-Es un niño bastante malcriado, pero es un buen chico, Bella –Le dije tranquilizándola –Como no tiene otros niños con quienes compartir tiende a comportarse como un adulto a pesar de que no está emocionalmente maduro… tienes que considerar que tiene sólo un año de edad…

-Pero estará bien no es verdad? –Preguntó buscando reafirmación.

-Davy estará perfectamente bien –Respondí esperando que fuera cierto.

…oOo…

Al llegar a casa nos vimos nuevamente envueltos en la vorágine de las preparaciones del cumpleaños de Davy, quién estaba sobreexcitado y saltaba de un lado para el otro con su tío Emmett, quién le disparaba con una pistola de agua emboscándolo por toda la casa mientras Rosalie le gritaba que se estuvieran tranquilos.

Alrededor de las 9 de la noche Davy comenzó a demostrar cansancio, pero se negaba a dormirse, por lo que lo afecté un poco con mi don y lo cargué a su dormitorio. Luego terminamos de decorar el living con globos y guirnaldas y Bella y yo nos fuimos a acostar mientras Emmett y Rosalie salían al bosque a "cazar". El día siguiente sería un gran día ya que sería la primera vez que los Cullen conocerían a Davy y verían a Bella transformada, y estábamos muy interesados en la opinión de Carlisle con respecto a la condición de medios vampiros de mi familia.

Bella se acostó usando un sencillo camisón corto de raso de color rosa, que abrazaba cada una de sus curvas, y se apegó fuertemente a mí. Si no hubiera sido por que podía sentir lo cansada que estaba habría tratado de volver a hacerle el amor, pero en lugar de eso la abracé contra mi pecho y comencé a acariciar su largo cabello.

-Jazz… me cantarías una canción? –Preguntó adormilada.

-Cuál quieres escuchar, cariño? –Pregunté ya que Bella tenía varias favoritas.

-"To make you feel my love…" -Pidió.

-Otra vez? –Pregunté divertido.

-Mil veces –Respondió.

-Lo que tú desees, cariño –Dije besando su coronilla y comencé a cantar.

Canté suavemente una y otra vez la misma canción hasta el amanecer, sintiendo que cada palabra tenía un significado especial para nosotros, y así es como llegó el gran día. El día del reencuentro con los Cullen.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Y? Les gustó este primer capítulo? Espero que sí… ya viene la llegada de los Cullen y el comienzo de los problemas para nuestra familia feliz.**

**Reviews=love=actualización.**


	2. Cumpleaños

**Hola chicos, como ven aquí estoy publicando de nuevo porque ustedes son increíbles y su respuesta al capítulo anterior fue abrumadora. Si quieren que continúe publicando así de rápido tendrán que seguir regalándome sus maravillosos comentarios.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, es bastante dulce, pero no se acostumbren, que ya llegan los problemas!**

**Que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 2**

I think my friend said, "Don't forget the video."

I think my friend said, "Dont forget to smile."

"Youre a murder tamp, murder tramp", I think he siad.

"Youre a murder boy, birthday boy", I think I said.

_Happy Birthday/The birthday massacre_

**Bella POV**

Esa mañana desperté con besos dulces y juguetones detrás de mis rodillas. Yo yacía en mi estómago abrazada a la almohada de Jazz (lo supe por su aroma impregnado en ella) y mi camisón estaba arremangado exponiendo mi trasero.

-Buenos días dormilona… -Dijo Jazz subiendo sus besos por mis piernas hasta mis muslos.

-Mmmmmh… buenos días mi amor –Le respondí comenzando a encenderme. Jazz comenzó a darme besitos en las nalgas y la base de mi espalda y sintiendo mi deseo me dijo

-No cariño, no hay tiempo para eso, la familia va a llegar pronto –Y continuó besándome sin una pizca de compasión por mi sexo húmedo y latiente.

-Entonces por qué empiezas algo que no vas a terminar? –Pregunté un poco cabreada pero a la vez disfrutando de sus caricias.

-Porque eres irresistible, preciosa –Dijo levantándose y dándome una palmada en el trasero antes de cubrirme con mi camisón. Se dirigió a nuestro baño y yo lo vi caminar, alto, guapo, perfecto, y sentí otra punzada de deseo. Jazz se giró hacia mí y me giñó un ojo.

-Vamos, sé buena chica y te dejo que compartas mi ducha –Y diciendo esto se quitó los pantalones quedando completamente desnudo y erecto frente a mí.

Yo no lo pensé dos veces y me senté en la cama y ordenando un poco mi cabello me puse de pié y me quité el camisón. Los ojos de Jazz se oscurecieron de deseo y en un segundo me tenía desnuda y entre sus brazos, exactamente donde yo quería estar.

Nos duchamos juntos, y la ducha duró mucho más de lo que habíamos planeado originalmente… pero ambos obtuvimos lo que deseábamos... Aunque fue de esas duchas de las que sales sintiéndote más sucia que cuando entraste…

…oOo…

Una vez saciados y vestidos, bajamos al primer piso y nos encontramos a Rose en la cocina dándole desayuno a Davy, quién comía feliz sus panqueques con chispas de chocolate y vestía su disfraz de "el hombre araña" (sin la máscara), el que guardaba sólo para ocasiones especiales.

-Hola Rose! Davy, cómo amaneciste? –Los saludé. Rose respondió con una sonrisa y puso un montón de panqueques en un plato para mí sobre el mesón.

-Bien! –Respondió mi pequeño estirando sus bracitos hacia mí. Yo lo tomé en mis brazos y lo hice girar.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi niño precioso! –Dije besando su cabecita rubia.

-Gracias –Dijo estirando sus bracitos a Jazz, quién lo lanzó al aire y lo felicitó por ser un niño grande.

Una vez que terminaron las felicitaciones Davy y yo nos sentamos a terminar nuestro delicioso desayuno mientras los demás hablaban y hacían planes para el día.

Una vez que ambos terminamos de comer Davy se trepó en los brazos de su padre quién lo puso de cabeza y comenzaron a "luchar" y Emm se incorporó al juego para defender a Davy. Mientras los hombres jugaban yo lavé los platos y Rose se paró a mi lado para secarlos.

La casa lucía perfecta, las decoraciones estaban todas puestas en su lugar y el ánimo de todos era de celebración.

-Quiero mis regalos! –Gritó de pronto Davy emanando entusiasmo.

-No hasta que lleguen nuestros invitados –Respondió tía Rose con una sonrisa. Aparentemente esa era una conversación que ya habían tenido.

-Pero tía Rooooosy! –Dijo Davy sabiendo que Rose se hacía la dura pero al final no le negaba nada.

-No es no, Davy –Dijo Jazz con voz de autoridad. Mmmmh… con esa sexy voz del Mayor… Jazz me miró divertido y yo enmascaré mis sentimientos rápidamente, avergonzada.

-Buuuuuuu! –Dijo Davy decepcionado, pero en un momento gritó –Ahí vienen! Ahí vienen! Los escuchas mamá?

-Si cariño –Respondí sonriente. Efectivamente se escuchaban tres autos acercándose a la casa. Todos salimos al porche y vimos llegar a un Mercedes negro, un Vanquish gris y un Porche amarillo que se estacionaron en línea frente a la casa.

Davy en un súbito ataque de timidez se puso la máscara de su disfraz y se aferró a Jasper. Mi niño no conocía a nadie fuera de nuestra pequeña familia y se sintió amedrentado por tanta gente nueva a la vez. Jazz lo abrazó con fuerza y lo oí susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras mientras de los autos descendían Esme y Carlisle, Edward, y finalmente Alice y Liam.

Todos lucían tal como los recordábamos, excepto por Liam, a quién no conocíamos.

Liam era un hombre con la apariencia física de unos 25 años, con cabello rubio oscuro y de estatura media, alrededor de 1.75mt., lo que lo hacía parecer bajo al lado de los demás hombres pero alto en comparación a Alice y su 1.55mt de estatura. Era obviamente un tipo atractivo, como todos los demás vampiros, y su sonrisa era atrayente y pícara. Lucía como un chico pendenciero y divertido, y me habría caído bien de no ser porque Jazz había mencionado que su relación con Alice era difícil y que hasta había habido golpes entre ellos.

Carlisle fue el primero en acercarse, y afortunadamente Jazz habló mientras me entregaba a Davy en mis brazos, quién se escondió tras mi largo cabello.

-Bienvenidos a nuestro hogar! –Dijo dando la mano a Carlisle.

-Gracias por recibirnos y por permitirnos volver a ver a Bella, Rose y Emmett y conocer a Davy –Dijo Carlisle evidentemente intrigado viendo a mi pequeño Spiderman aferrado a mí.

-Davy, saluda a tío Carlisle –Le dije suavemente, emanando confianza.

-Hola –Dijo Davy suavemente pero apretándose más a mí.

-Mucho gusto pequeño –Dijo Carlisle con una cálida sonrisa –Bella, luces más hermosa que nunca –Me dijo acariciando mi mejilla paternalmente. Luego se acercó a Rose y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras Esme se acercaba a Jazz y lo abrazaba con fervor.

-Oh Jasper! Te hemos extrañado tanto! –Sollozó.

-Hola Bella –Dijo Alice mirándome a los ojos. Ya no brillaban con la luz de antes, pero aún pude reconocer en ellos a la que fue mi mejor amiga –Hola Davy –Dijo con una voz distinta, más despreocupada.

-Hola –Respondió Davy.

-Yo soy tu tía Alice… me dejarías ver tu rostro? –Preguntó. Davy negó con la cabeza y se escondió en mi cuello.

-Davy cariño, al menos dale la mano a tía Alice –Dije dulcemente tratando de tranquilizarlo. Davy estiró su manita enguantada y estrechó la de Alice.

-Mucho gusto –Dijo ella sonriendo –Este aquí es Liam –Nos presentó a su esposo.

-Mucho gusto –Le dije –Bienvenido a la familia.

-Gracias –Dijo sonriendo y con un acento marcadamente británico.

-Bella querida! –Dijo Esme abrazándonos a Davy y a mí –Oh los extrañé tanto! –Dijo mientras Davy se retorcía en mis brazos. Decidí entregárselo a Jazz, quién lo calmó un poco con su don.

-Davy no conoce a nadie más que a Emm Rose, Jazz y yo, por lo que van a tener que disculparlo por su timidez –Dije para que no trataran de invadir el espacio de mi hijo.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto! –Exclamó Esme.

Emmett y Rose recibieron saludos igualmente efusivos por parte de Esme y Carlisle y entonces se acercó Edward.

-Jasper, Bella… gracias por recibirme en su casa… -Dijo –Lamento mucho las circunstancias en las que nos despedimos la última vez… -Dijo luciendo arrepentido. Para mí no había sido fácil recibirlo sabiendo que había querido acabar con mi Davy, pero racionalmente era capaz de entender que no fue su intención hacernos daño, sino todo lo contrario...

-Eres bienvenido Edward –Dije acercándome para darle un abrazo. Él lo correspondió sorprendido hasta que Jasper carraspeó innecesariamente.

-Empático, recuerdas? –Le dijo a Edward, quién lució adecuadamente avergonzado.

-Entramos a la casa? –Pregunté tratando de disipar el ligero aire de incomodidad.

Todos terminaron con sus saludos y entraron a la casa. Jazz puso a Davy en el suelo y él salió corriendo al lado de su tío Emmett, quién le susurró algo al oído y se lo llevó a jugar al jardín. El resto de nosotros nos sentamos en el living para conversar. Esme se sentó junto a la chimenea con la vista fija en los retratos de Davy que había sobre ésta. Todas sus etapas de crecimiento hasta ese día, cuando lucía de 5 años.

-Es hermoso… es igual a Jasper! –Exclamó Esme –Pero tiene algunos de tus rasgos también Bella… Oh no puedo esperar a verlo sin la máscara.

-Es por su cumpleaños –Expliqué –Spiderman es su personaje favorito y ese disfraz lo usa en ocasiones especiales… cuando llegue la hora de almorzar se sacará la máscara de seguro…

-Almorzar? –Preguntó Carlisle –Por favor Bella, explícate…

-Davy y yo nos alimentamos tanto de sangre animal como de comida humana. Generalmente necesitamos sólo un vaso de sangre animal al día, y Jazz, Emm o Rose la consiguen para nosotros, aunque yo soy perfectamente capaz de cazar por mí misma… -Dije llevando a colación un tema eternamente polémico.

-Bella, cariño, ya hemos hablado de eso… -Dijo Jasper, quién se negaba a dejarme enfrentarme por mí misma a un animal salvaje excepto a aburridos herbívoros. Decía que no sabíamos qué tan indestructible era yo realmente, y que no pensaba arriesgarme. Y con respecto a Davy, nadie estaba dispuesto a dejarlo cazar ni un simple alce.

-Vaya eso es increíble –Dijo Carlisle.

-Me sorprende que Edward no te haya contado más sobre mis hábitos –Le dije.

-No es un tema que a Edward le guste tocar –Dijo Carlisle incómodo –Lo único que sabemos es lo poco que Jasper nos dijo por teléfono al invitarnos.

-Oh… -Dije yo –Bien, pues entonces supongo que no sabes que Davy y yo dormimos…

-Qué? –Preguntó Carlisle proyectando su cuerpo hacia adelante en el sillón.

-Y además lloran, van al baño y se sonrojan… -Dijo Jasper orgulloso, como si el hecho de que Davy y yo fuéramos al baño mereciera un premio o algo… me sonrojé violentamente –Ven?

-Eso es increíble –Dijo Carlisle.

-Además aunque Davy tiene un crecimiento acelerado y le calculamos físicamente unos 5 años humanos, pero Bella no ha envejecido ni un día desde su transformación –Dijo Jasper.

-Entonces tú supones que su crecimiento acelerado se detendrá? –Preguntó Carlisle.

-Sí, es lo que esperamos… pero si no es así siempre podemos morderlo y transformarlo completamente en un vampiro, siempre y cuando sea lo que él quiere.

-E intelectualmente? –Preguntó ávidamente Carlisle mientras el resto escuchaba atentamente.

-Intelectualmente ya es capaz de resolver problemas matemáticos y de lenguaje de un nivel adecuado para chicos de 15 años, pero emocionalmente es un niño.

-Y tiene algún don? –Preguntó Alice.

-Es empático –Dije yo orgullosa.

-Wow! –Dijeron todos.

-Y tu Bella? –Insistió Alice.

-Yo soy un escudo, puedo repeler ataques físicos y mentales.

-Por eso es que no podía verte! –Dijo Alice triunfante.

-Ni a mí ni a nadie de mi familia, verdad? –Le dije

-Correcto! Los proteges conscientemente? –Preguntó.

-Sí, elijo a quién proteger y de qué amenaza. Rose, Jazz y Davy siempre están protegidos por mi don –Dije orgullosa de mis habilidades.

-Es por eso que no sabía nada de ustedes! –Exclamó –No los podía ver!

-Ajá –Concordé.

-Bella, me gustaría poder hacerte un examen físico, no conozco nada de los de tu clase… y crees que pueda examinar a Davy?

-Conmigo no hay problema, y en cuanto a Davy, tendrás que ganarte su confianza primero –Le dije sin querer obligar a mi hijo a nada a pesar de que estaba curiosa por saber qué opinaría Carlisle de su acelerado crecimiento.

-Por supuesto! –Accedió rápidamente Carlisle.

-Bueno, esta se supone que sea una fiesta, traemos al cumpleañero? –Preguntó Rose.

-Si Rose, por favor. Jazz? –Le dije en señal de que trajera los regalos. Jazz los bajó en unos segundos y los demás se dirigieron a los autos a bajar sus presentes para Davy.

-Mamá, tía Rose dice que es hora de los regalos! –Dijo Davy saltando a mi regazo.

-Así es cariño, mira todos los regaos que te tenemos!

-Wow! –Aplaudió entusiasmado.

-Pero para abrirlos te tienes que quitar la máscara, está bien? –Le dijo Jazz

-Está bien… -Dijo quitándosela. Todos los presentes fijaron su vista en el hermoso rostro de mi hijo y Esme emitió un sollozo ahogado –Puedo abrirlos ahora? –Dijo emanando ansiedad y curiosidad.

-Davy hijo, estás proyectando –Le dijo Jasper.

-Lo siento papá… -Dijo Davy con la vista fija en los regalos.

-Al ataque! -Exclamo Emm sentándose en el suelo y entregándole un enorme paquete a Davy –Este es de parte de tía Rose y mía –Dijo ansioso.

Davy rasgó el papel y se encontró con varias cajas de Lego de Spiderman. Las cajas mostraban distintas escenas de las películas y decían que eran para niños de entre 7 y 13 años, pero Davy seguro podría con ellos.

-Woooow! Gracias tío Emm! Gracias tía Rose! –Dijo abrazándolos

-De nada chico! –Le dijo Emm.

-Por nada querido -Le dijo Rose besándolo en la mejilla.

-Ahora este… de parte de papá y mamá –Dijo entregándole una enorme caja rectangular. Davy la miró por todos lados sin saber por dónde empezar mientras yo tomaba fotos y Jazz filmaba la escena como los padres primerizos y babosos por su hijo que somos, y entonces Davy rompió el papel y se encontró de frente con su regalo.

-Una bicicleta! Oh! Graciasgraciasgraciasgracias! –Dijo besándome a mí y a Jazz, haciéndome emocionarme y lloriquear como una niña. Eso es lo que me producía ver a mi hijo feliz… un desborde de emociones.

-Más tarde te voy a ayudar a armarla –Prometió Jazz.

-Otro regalo! –Gritó Emmett ansioso de continuar.

-YAY! –Gritó Davy.

-Este de parte de Carlisle y Esme! –Dijo entregándole un paquete.

Y en ese momento tocaron la puerta. Mientras Davy abría su regalo feliz la atmósfera en la sala cambió. No solíamos recibir visitantes… Jazz le pasó la filmadora a Rose y fue a abrir la puerta.

Y entonces todo se fue al demonio.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Quién quiere adivinar quién llegó a casa de los Whitlock?**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	3. Muerte

**Hola chicos y chicas! Que tal están? Espero que pasando un súper verano. Aquí les tengo el tercer capítulo de Crimson Moon, y desde ya les vuelvo a agradecer sus maravillosas palabras de aliento, que me hacen querer entregarles la mejor historia posible.**

**Un abrazo a quienes comentaron y otro a los lectores fantasma… anímense, aplaudan o critiquen, pero ayúdenme a mejorar!**

**Con todo mi cariño y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Jasper POV**

I wonder,

Why,

Why she ran away,

Yes, and I wonder,

where she will stay,

My little runaway,

Run, run, run, run, runaway.

_Runaway /The Misfits_

Fui a abrir la puerta sintiéndome nervioso y alerta. No habíamos escuchado venir a nuestro visitante, por lo que seguro que sería alguien del mundo sobrenatural. Del otro lado de la puerta podía sentir autosatisfacción y orgullo… como alguien que ha hecho bien una tarea.

Saqué pecho y cuadré mis hombros antes de abrir, dispuesto a matar a quién osaba interrumpir el cumpleaños de mi hijo y nuestra reunión familiar… sólo necesitaba un motivo…

Al abrir la puerta me encontré a un vampiro de casi 1.80mt. de estatura, delgado pero fibroso, con cabello castaño y ojos rojos. Vestía ropas formales pero anticuadas, y se cubría con una capa de lana oscura. No lo pude reconocer por su nombre, pero supe de inmediato a quien representaba… Los Volturi.

-Buenos días –Saludó gentilmente -mi nombre es Demetri Volturi, y busco a Carlisle Cullen –Dijo con un marcado acento norte-europeo.

-Carlisle? –Lo llamé furioso. Cómo se atrevía a atraer extraños a mi casa?, y peor aún, a uno de los Volturi? Todos en la sala se habían quedado como petrificados, incluso mi pequeño Davy, que corrió a los brazos de Bella y se aferró a su cuello… Maldito sea Carlisle si por su culpa se arruinaba el cumpleaños de Davy y la pedida de mano de Bella!

-Demetri, que inesperada sorpresa! –Dijo Carlisle tensamente –Dime, en que te puedo ayudar? Como ves estamos en una reunión familiar…

-No es sólo familia si invitaron snacks –Respondió Demetri sin perder la sonrisa, mirando fijamente a Bella, cuyo corazón, al igual que el de Davy, latía fuertemente. Yo gruñí amenazadoramente. Si daba un paso más dentro de mi casa lo eliminaría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Pero Demetri al parecer era inteligente y se dio cuenta del peligro que corría al estar en desventaja numérica, y observó con interés a Bella y Davy a la distancia.

-Demetri… te parece si conversamos afuera? –Preguntó Carlisle.

-En realidad si me importa –Respondió –Vine a invitarte en nombre de Aro Volturi a una reunión con la realeza, ya que aparentemente el maestro te extraña a ti y a tus consejos, pero es evidente que aquí está pasando algo muchísimo más interesante… algo que haría a los maestros querer tomar un avión y venir a visitarte –Dijo emanando placer, como si se hubiera ganado la puta lotería.

-Cómo nos encontraste? –Preguntó Carlisle.

-Soy el mejor rastreador del mundo, simplemente me empeñé en encontrarte y eso es lo que hice –Respondió Demetri como quitándole importancia –Viajé desde Italia a Ontario Canadá, y desde Canadá hasta aquí, dijo dando un paso hacia adelante y cambiando su ánimo a pura determinación... su objetivo, Bella y Davy.

-Oh… ya veo… -Dijo Carlisle sin reaccionar. Yo le di una mirada a Emmett y él asintió imperceptiblemente, enviándome una oleada de determinación. En un dos por tres atacamos a Demetri y en pocos segundos yo le había arrancado la cabeza. Bella reaccionó a tiempo para cubrir la cara de Davy mientras Esme y Alice daban gritos horrorizados, que Rose se apresuró a acallar e beneficio de Davy.

Liam se levantó de su sillón con un gesto de fastidio y nos ayudó a sacar de la casa y descuartizar el cuerpo, y Edward y Carlisle se dedicaron a consolar a las mujeres, ya que Alice y Esme estaban histéricas. Desde fuera de la casa les envié una oleada de letargo y seguimos armando la fogata para deshacernos del cuerpo del jodido Volturi.

De pronto Bella estuvo a mi lado.

-Davy? –Pregunté.

-Con Rose, no entiende lo que pasó, pero Rose lo convenció de abrir el resto de sus regalos… -Me dijo con voz cansada –Oh Jazz… era absolutamente necesario? –Preguntó con lágrimas de preocupación en sus ojos.

-Lo siento cariño, pero si… él nos habría denunciado a los Volturi, y tú ya conoces el castigo por crear niños inmortales –Le dije seriamente.

-Pero Davy no es… -Lo defendió Bella.

-En cierta forma lo es cariño… -Dije tristemente -y encima de todo es muy dotado, y Aro es un coleccionista. Es por eso que he tratado de mantenernos bajo el radar de los Volturi todo este tiempo… Mierda! Justo ahora tenía que pasar todo esto! –Exclamé frustrado.

-Jazz… pero no es peor ahora que mataste a uno de ellos? –Preguntó Bella.

-Desde que abrí esa maldita puerta, todo se fue al demonio –Respondí abrazándola a mí –No había otra salida.

…oOo…

-Eres un salvaje! –Me espetó Edward.

-Cállate Edward, tu sabías lo que Demetri estaba pensando y aun así no hiciste nada por detenerlo –Le dijo Bella.

-Pensé que con tu don podíamos escondernos –Se defendió Edward. _Cobarde_.

-Y tener que vivir contigo para siempre? Ni lo sueñes! –Respondió Bella.

-Calma, calma! No nos alteremos, tratemos de conversar las cosas –Dijo Carlisle –Alice, ves algo?

-Aro no sabe dónde está Demetri, sólo que salió en tu búsqueda para invitarte a Volterra… pronto mandará a una cuadrilla en su busca, Demetri era uno de los miembros más valiosos de la guardia.

-Algo más? –Preguntó Carlisle.

-N…no –Dijo Alice temerosa bajo la fría mirada que le dedicó Liam –El escudo de Bella me impide ver más allá…

-Bella podrías bajar tu escudo? –Preguntó Esme.

-No! –Gritamos al unísono Rose, Bella y yo. Emmett se encontraba en el jardín con Davy.

-Mi escudo no lo bajo por ningún motivo! –Exclamó Bella mientras se acercaba a mi lado, donde la rodeé con mis brazos.

-El escudo de Bella es lo que nos ha hecho invisibles todo este tiempo –Dijo Rose cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces no hay nada que yo pueda hacer… -Dijo Alice sintiéndose miserable.

-Nadie te pide que hagas nada –Le dije –Simplemente déjennos en paz, esto nunca ocurrió, si los Volturi llegan a preguntarles, ustedes nunca vieron a Demetri.

-Pero Aro sabría a verdad… -Dijo Esme.

-Sólo nos tocará si desconfía de nosotros –Dijo Carlisle –Llamaré a Aro en unos días para saludarlo, y no guiaremos desde ahí.

-Me parece demasiado riesgoso –Dijo Liam.

-Bueno, no fue nuestra culpa que ustedes no se dieran cuenta de que los seguían –Espetó Rose.

-Qué van a hacer ustedes? –Preguntó Carlisle.

-Es mejor que ustedes no lo sepan… -Dije seriamente –Vamos a desaparecer y no tomaremos contacto hasta saber que la tormenta ha amainado.

-Pero fuiste tú y Emmett quienes mataron a Demetri! –Gritó Alice lanzándose con rabia hacia mí. Liam la contuvo fuertemente de un brazo.

-Sí, porque debía proteger a mi mujer y a mi hijo. No creas que vas a hacer que me arrepienta, Alice, tú sabes que hice lo correcto –Dije furioso.

-Y ahora? –Preguntó Esme.

-Ahora creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos –Dijo Carlisle.

Nadie lo contradijo.

…oOo…

Una vez que los Cullen se fueron, Emmett entró con Davy quién estaba agotado de tantas emociones y bastante hambriento.

-Davy cariño, quieres almorzar con mamá? –Preguntó Bella.

-Sip –Dijo Davy –Dónde están tío Carlisle y los demás?

-Se fueron, tesoro, pero dejaron un montón de regalos para ti… después de comer los puedes abrir todos –Dijo Rose sonriéndole.

-Está bien –Dijo Davy sentándose en el mesón de la cocina. Bella le sirvió un vaso de sangre de oso y se lo puso al frente mientras calentaba una porción de canelones en el microondas.

Una vez lista la comida de Davy, Bella calentó algo para sí misma y se sentó junto a nuestro hijo a comer.

Todos los adultos tratamos de fingir normalidad y hablamos de temas ligeros, no queriendo arruinar completamente el cumpleaños para Davy, y una vez que hubieron terminado de comer, Rose sacó el pastel del refrigerador y le puso una solitaria vela, y procedimos a cantar "cumpleaños feliz".

Davy disfrutó de cada momento y cuando le tocó pedir un deseo se concentró fuertemente antes de llenar sus mejillas de aire para soplar la vela. Bella lo abrazó y yo saqué fotos, dispuesto a atesorar cada momento con mi familia.

Luego él y Bella comieron pastel y la celebración se dio por terminada.

…oOo…

Luego del almuerzo dejamos a Davy jugando en su habitación con los Lego que le regalaron Emmett y Rose e hicimos una junta familiar. Yo ya tenía todo planeado, pero quería conocer la opinión de los demás.

-Nos vamos a tener que mudar –Comencé.

-Pero… pero este es nuestro hogar –Dijo Bella sintiendo pena y decepción. Odié hacerla sentir así, pero era un asunto de seguridad y sobrevivencia, en el cual no transaría.

-El hogar es donde está la familia, Bella, eso lo vas a aprender con el tiempo –La consoló Rose.

-Y a donde nos vamos a mudar? –Preguntó Emmett, más práctico.

-A Texas, al rancho de mi hermano Peter y su esposa Charlotte –Respondí.

-Pero… ellos nos aceptarán? Quiero decir… no nos conocen a Davy ni a mí, no sabemos cómo van a reaccionar, somos prófugos… -Balbuceó Bella.

-Como te dijo Rose, el hogar es donde está la familia, y Peter y Char son familia para mí, y lo serán para ustedes, ya verán cómo ellos van a adorar a Davy –Dije completamente seguro de mí mismo… quién no amaría a mi hijo?

-A mí me cae bien Peter, y Charlotte no está nada mal –Dijo Emmett, ganándose un gruñido de parte de Rosalie.

-Ok –Dijo Bella resignada–Texas será entonces…

…oOo…

Esa noche cuando nos fuimos a acostar Bella lloró en mis brazos hasta dormirse por todo lo que dejaríamos atrás y el peligro al que nos habíamos visto expuestos, pero sobre todo por Davy. Yo no tuve más remedio que guardarme mi proposición de matrimonio por donde me cupiera y esperar a un momento más propicio. Mierda!

…oOo…

Al día siguiente por la mañana, antes de que Bella se despertara, llamé por teléfono a mi hermano Peter para hacerle saber que nos dirigíamos a su hogar. Peter como siempre ya lo sabía, gracias a su jodido sexto sentido, y se tomó las noticias con bastante calma. No había nada que nos vinculara al asesinato de Demetri y no había manera de rastrearnos a casa de Peter, por lo que planeamos abordar aviones esa misma tarde.

Peter dijo que Charlotte estaba encantada de recibirnos, ya que vivían una vida bastante solitaria, y las visitas eran escasas, con lo que quedó todo decidido.

Afortunadamente tanto Bella como Davy contaban con papeles de identificación hechos por Jenks, por lo que volar sería una manera mucho más fácil de movernos a través del país.

Lamenté dejar atrás mi moto y el Mustang de Bella, así como el auto de Rose, pero era mejor movernos con lo mínimo necesario, ya que en Texas compraríamos todo lo que quisiéramos reemplazar. Afortunadamente para nosotros el dinero no era un problema.

En cuanto mi conversación con Peter hubo terminado regresé a la cama con mi Bella, y la desperté dulcemente con besos y palabras de amor susurradas al oído. La posibilidad de perderla me había hecho apreciarla aún más si eso era posible, y no quería que pasara un solo día en que ella despertara sin mis caricias.

-Despierta cariño, hoy es un gran día –Le dije besando su espalda.

-Mmmmmh… -Gruñó ella suavemente, somnolienta.

-Bella, despierta –Dije enviándole todo mi amor y una pisca de vitalidad para ayudarla a despertarse.

-No es justoooo! –Exclamó ella –Hoy quería dormir hasta tarde y ya no tengo sueño –Dijo sentándose en la cama, con el pelo sobre su rostro, luciendo adorable.

-Cariño hoy nos mudamos a Texas, tenemos mucho que hacer… -Le dije despejando su rostro para besarla en la punta de la nariz.

-Oh demonios! No fue un mal sueño? –Exclamó.

-No Bella, lo lamento, pero ya hablé con Peter y es definitivo. Nos vamos a San Antonio, Texas.

-Vaya… cuánto equipaje podemos llevar? –Preguntó poniéndose de pié y mirando sus apreciados libros con añoranza.

-Dos maletas por persona, pero tú puedes llevar una caja de libros además… pero sólo una, está bien?

-No, pero puedo trabajar con eso –Respondió desnudándose con una sonrisa seductora y dirigiéndose a la ducha. Yo la seguí inmediatamente, como hipnotizado por su belleza, y por un rato al menos, fuimos sólo ella y yo y nuestros problemas se desvanecieron como una pompa de jabón.

Ya después tendríamos tiempo de volver a preocuparnos de cosas serias, pero por el momento sólo quería enjabonar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Qué tal el giro de los acontecimientos? Nueva vida con Peter y Charlotte!**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	4. Lo siento

**Lo siento mucho chicos, esta no es una actualización, sino una explicación. He estado enferma durante el último año de manera intermitente, pero durante las últimas semanas empeoré, por lo que mañana lunes me van a hospitalizar por un período de entre dos a cuatro semanas.**

**Durante ese tiempo no podré conectarme a internet o publicar, pero trataré de escribir en un cuaderno en la medida de mis posibilidades, de modo que cuando esté de regreso pueda postear en cuanto pase en limpio mis escritos.**

**Por favor no crean que los dejaré de lado, ya que los considero mis amigos, ni que esta historia quedará inconclusa, pero ustedes saben, la salud está primero y ahora me toca preocuparme de mí.**

**Un abrazo apretado a todos y nos leemos a mi regreso.**

**Rosario.**


	5. Texas!

**Hola chicos, gracias por la espera, han sido unas semanas bastante duras las que he pasado y mi salud aún no está al 100%. Pero lo importante es que regresé, y que aquí tienen el prometido capítulo de Crimson Moon que estaban esperando.**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo, por sus oraciones y sus buenas energías. Son lo que me mantiene en pié.**

**A partir de ahora voy a comenzar a actualizar menos frecuentemente, mínimo una vez a la semana cada historia, (denle una mirada a Beautiful Crazy), ya que no puedo exigirme más por ahora.**

**Espero que este cap. les guste… al menos a mí me gustó.**

**Cariños**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 4**

…Dile a papá que me voy de la ciudad

dile a los chicos, que no volveré más…

…Quema los rascacielos  
>quema los postes de la luz<br>y los camiones de bomberos  
>quema los tribunales<br>quema todos los bares  
>porque no voy a volver….<p>

_Voy en un coche / Christina y los Subterráneos_

**Bella POV**

Empacar nuestra ropa, algunos juguetes de Davy y mis libros, nos tomó buena parte de la mañana, no porque nos demoráramos mucho tiempo guardar la ropa, sino porque debíamos elegir cuidadosamente qué llevar… no sabíamos cuándo regresaríamos a nuestra casa.

Preparé un almuerzo temprano en el que cociné el favorito de Davy, puré de papas con huevos fritos y salchichas.

-Mamáaa… no me quiero ir… -Dijo Davy clavando un trozo de salchicha con su tenedor y haciendo un puchero.

-Vamos a conocer a tío Peter y tía Char, cariño –Le dije sin querer admitir que yo tampoco quería irme –Y vamos a ir a un rancho de verdad! Tu tío Peter es un vaquero!

-Como en las películas? –Preguntó Davy.

-Igualito! –Exclamó Emmett –Van a haber caballos, y vacas y vamos a usar sombreros vaqueros de verdad!

-Wooow! –Exclamó entusiasmado Davy –De verdad papá?

-No estoy tan seguro acerca de las vacas y los caballos, pero seguro que te podemos comprar un sombrero vaquero –Respondió Jazz con una sonrisa. Yo los vi conversar mientras bebía mi sangre de alce y soñaba con una vida segura para mí y mi familia.

Ojalá yo pudiera olvidar mis temores y estuviera tan entusiasta como Davy…

…oOo…

-Te gusta el avión Davy? –Preguntó Rose en cuanto despegamos.

-Sisisisisisisi! –Respondió Davy entusiasmado –Quiero ser piloto cuando crezca!

-Pensé que querías ser vaquero… -Dijo Emmett desde su asiento, luciendo decepcionado.

-Quiero ser un piloto-vaquero –Enmendó Davy.

-Jazz… nos van a estar esperando en el aeropuerto? –Pregunté por quinta vez, buscando reafirmación de mi novio.

-Cariño –Dijo tomando mis manos y besando mis nudillos –Peter y Charlotte estarán esperando por nosotros, no temas –Me calmó con su don y sus palabras. Aunque nos habíamos sobrealimentado antes de partir aún me daba miedo estar mucho tiempo entre humanos, y lo mismo corría para Davy, por eso habíamos comprado todos los asientos de primera clase, para no tener que compartir nuestro espacio con más humanos que un par de azafatas.

-Está bien… -Dije acurrucándome a su costado –No sé por qué me estoy comportando así, no sé por qué tengo tanto miedo…

-Está bien tener miedo Bella, es perfectamente normal, pero te pido que confíes en mí, Peter y Char te van a amar a ti y a Davy como a su propia familia, porque eso es lo que son.

-Está bien… supongo que debería tratar de relajarme… -Dije arrepentida de mis exabruptos.

-Quieres que te ayude a dormir? –Preguntó él.

-Sí por favor –Dije cerrando los ojos, y es lo último que recuerdo hasta que aterrizamos y Jazz me despertó con un dulce beso en la mejilla.

…oOo…

Una vez en el aeropuerto tomé a Davy en mis brazos y me concentré en no pensar en los humanos que nos rodeaban.

Rose se quedó a nuestro lado mientras Jazz y Emm retiraban las maletas de la cinta transportadora y una vez que llegaron a nuestro lado con dos carros llenos de maletas, avanzamos al sector donde se suponía que nos estarían esperando nuestros anfitriones.

El lugar estaba plagado de humanos y Davy me hizo sentir su hambre, pero permaneció aferrado a mí y yo a él. Mi niño había obedecido y entendía que comer personas estaba muy mal, por lo que le entregué una barra de chocolate para que calmara sus ansias mientras salíamos del aeropuerto.

De pronto se escuchó un grito de entre la multitud.

-Jay! Demonios, es bueno verte! –Dijo una voz masculina, un rico barítono que me hizo saber que la voz pertenecía a un vampiro.

-Peter! Char, preciosa, que alegría de verlos! –Exclamó Jazz yendo a besar la mejilla de una vampira rubia y pequeñita, pero con el cuerpo de un reloj de arena que parecía tener unos 17 años y luego se dirigió a abrazar a un vampiro alto y con el cabello de color rubio oscuro que aparentaba unos 20 años.

-Oh Jay no debes olvidarte de la familia, desde cuándo que no nos visitabas? –Preguntó Charlotte con un marcado acento sureño.

-Más tiempo del que quiero recordar –Dijo Jazz avergonzado –déjenme presentarles a mi Bella y a nuestro Davy! –Exclamó orgulloso

-Hola –Dije con una sonrisa mientras Davy se escondía tras mi cabello como siempre que se sentía tímido.

-Hola preciosa, va a ser un gusto tenerte como nuestra hermanita! –Dijo Charlotte, lo que era gracioso ya que ella se veía más joven que yo.

-Mira nada más, Jay, déjame felicitarte –Exclamó Peter –Sólo tú te podías deshacer de la enana para cambiarla por esta belleza y un pequeño!

-Hola Peter, Char –Dijo Rosalie interponiéndose entre nosotros y enfocando la atención en ella, cosa que agradecí.

-La hermosa Rosalie, cómo estás bombón? –Preguntó Peter guiñándole un ojo y besando su mejilla.

-Bien, gracias –Dijo Rose dándose importancia.

-Hola Char –Dijo Emmett envolviendo a la pequeña en un abrazo de oso.

-Mmmmm! –Se quejó Charlotte, y todos rieron cuando la diminuta Charlotte le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Emmett, quién se lo tomó con humor.

-Bien, basta de bromas –Dijo Jazz –Dónde están estacionados?

-Síganme –Dijo Peter, y eso fue justamente lo que hicimos.

Peter y Charlotte tenían sendas camionetas de doble cabina aparcadas en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, por lo que todos nos dividimos para quedar instalados cómodamente. Davy, Jazz y yo viajamos con Peter, y Emmett y Rose viajaron con Charlotte.

-Y dime, hermano, cómo va todo en el rancho? –Preguntó Jazz interesado.

-Bien, bien, Char y yo somos todos unos granjeros! –Dijo Peter muriéndose de la risa –Pero cuéntenme más de ustedes, qué tal la vida en familia? Davy va a la escuela?

-La vida en familia es perfecta –Dijo Jazz mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa enviándonos su amor –Y en cuanto al colegio, no, Davy nunca ha podido asistir, crece demasiado rápido.

-Pero yo quiero ir al colegio! –Dijo Davy despacio, abrazándome más fuerte.

-No puedes, mi amor, los otros niños se darían cuenta de que no eres como ellos… -Dije tratando de que comprendiera.

-Pero mamaaaaá… -Dijo Davy haciendo pucheros y proyectando su pena.

-No Davy, no se puede –Dijo Jazz con firmeza –O no te gusta cómo te enseña tu tía Rose? –Preguntó más dulcemente. Rose había tomado el rol de profesora y lo disfrutaba enormemente.

-Si me gusta, pero quiero conocer a otros niños… -Dijo Davy con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Podemos parar en un Mac Donalds –Ofreció Peter –Huele horrible pero en sus juegos siempre hay niños del tamaño de Davy…

-Mac Donaaaaaaaaalds! –Gritó Davy que nunca había estado en uno en su vida, pero veía sus comerciales en televisión.

-Sip, tu tío Pete te va a llevar al Mac Donalds –Dijo Peter orgulloso de tener algo que ofrecer a Davy.

-Mmmmmmh… sueño con una Big Mac… y Nuggets! –Dije yo más preocupada de la comida.

-Ahí lo tienen! Madre e hijo son iguales… -Dio Jazz. Yo le saqué la lengua.

-Quiero una cajita feliz! –Gritó Davy, olvidada la timidez –Puedo tío Pete?

-Claro que sí Dave, mi amigo! –Respondió Peter.

-Hey! Aquí somos nosotros los que damos los permisos! –Dijo Jazz medio en broma medio en serio.

-Yupiiiiiiiiiiii! –Gritó Davy acallando los reclamos de Jazz. Yo me relajé. Si mi hijo estaba feliz yo también lo estaría.

Llamamos a Charlotte para darle a conocer los nuevos planes y ella accedió sin problemas a hacer una parada en Mac Donalds, por lo que todos nos encontramos en el restaurant con el parque de juegos más grande de la ciudad.

Mientras los demás esperaban en una mesa junto a los juegos, Davy y yo nos dirigimos a la caja e hicimos la línea para comprar nuestra comida. A nuestro alrededor estaba lleno de gente obesa, y agradecí una vez más que nuestras contexturas fueran naturalmente delgadas y en mi caso, inalterable… no quería que Jazz estuviera mirando a otras mujeres porque mi trasero es muy gordo o mi panza muy flácida.

Al llegar a nuestra caja una chica de unos 17 años, con la piel grasa y llena de granos y espinillas nos atendió y nos preguntó qué comeríamos. Yo pedí una Cuarto de libra con todo y papas y gaseosa grandes, más un helado pequeño (no quería abusar) y Davy pidió una Cajita Feliz con nuggets de pollo y hasta lo dejaron elegir su juguete.

Nos pusieron nuestra comida en una bandeja y nos fuimos a sentar con nuestra familia.

-Vaya Bella –Exclamó Charlotte mientras yo mordisqueaba una papa –De verdad te vas a comer todo eso? De humana apenas teníamos qué comer, creo que nunca en mi familia comimos tanto de una vez –Comentó.

-Char creció como hija de un obrero del ferrocarril, en 1889 –Dijo Peter –Durante esa época los obreros no ganaban gran cosa y menos uno con 6 bocas que alimentar…

-Oh wow… lo siento, no pretendía ofender a nadie –Dije empujando mi hamburguesa de lado.

-Oh no, no, come por favor, me divierte ver comer a los humanos, tú has de ser mucho más divertida de observar… -Dijo Charlotte con entusiasmo mientras Emm, Rose y Jazz se carcajeaban a costa mía.

-Mi cajita, mi cajita! -Reclamó Davy. Yo le entregué su Cajita Feliz y dispuse su comida sobre la mesa, y Davy se enfocó inmediatamente en el juguete, mostrándoselo a Emmett, que exclamaba emocionado. Luego desenvolví mi hamburguesa y exclamé de placer, bajo la atenta mirada de Charlotte y los demás.

-Mmmmmh… -Murmuré.

-Oh… se ve delicioso para un humano… quisiera haber comido algo así cuando era una niña –Dijo Charlotte nostálgica.

-Más tarde nos podemos venir a comer a alguno de estos gordinflones –Dijo Peter apuntando a los clientes –antes de que las grasas trans y el colesterol los maten… -Charlotte hizo un puchero pero besó a Peter en la mejilla.

-No es lo mismo, pero gracias –Dijo ella.

-Quiero ir a jugar! –Exclamo Davy.

-Cómete uno más de tus nuggets y al menos 5 papas y puedes jugar –Dijo Jazz.

-Buuuuuu –Dijo Davy tragando a toda velocidad. Una vez cumplida su cuota de comida se levantó y fue a jugar con los demás niños. Mientras, yo comí con calma y todos lo observamos tranquilamente. El pobre Davy, siempre tan solo en una casa llena de adultos, disfrutaba mucho de las escasas oportunidades que tenía de jugar con sus "pares".

Después de una hora debimos arrastrar a Davy de los juegos para continuar nuestro viaje al rancho que sería nuestro nuevo hogar. Peter y Jazz charlaban animadamente y Davy se quedó dormido en mis brazos apenas abandonamos la ciudad.

Dos horas después Peter se desvió a un camino de tierra y dijo

-"Bienvenidos a Rancho Whitlock!"

-El maíz se ve espectacular, hermano –Dijo Jazz.

-Este es un buen año –Dijo Peter modestamente –Mira Bella, desde aquí se ve la casa.

Y efectivamente, sobre una suave colina se veía una gran casa de estilo sureño, construida en madera, con un amplio porche y columnas, y pintada de color blanco con los marcos de puertas y ventanas de color azul.

-Es preciosa! –Exclamé imaginándome a Tara de "Lo que el viento se llevó". Era un lugar de ensueño, y confié que nuestra nueva vida sería todo lo que esperábamos.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa nos estacionamos al tiempo que Charlotte se estacionaba junto a nosotros, y yo desperté suavemente a Davy para que conociera su nuevo hogar.

-Adelante! –Dijo Charlotte –Rose, Emmett, ya conocen su dormitorio; Jazz, tú conoces el tuyo, que compartirás con Bella. A Davy le preparamos uno en el primer piso, lo quieres ver? –Le preguntó Charlotte a Davy directamente.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiii! –Gritó Davy entusiasmado y proyectando su alegría a los demás.

-David Whitlock! Estás proyectando! –Lo reprendió Jazz.

-Lo siento –Dijo Davy tratando de contenerse y tomó la mano que le extendía Charlotte.

Todos seguimos a Charlotte y a mi hijo, expectantes, y yo admiré en el camino la hermosa casa que se descubría ante nosotros. Todo se veía cómodo y hogareño, y había muchas cosas hechas a mano, como trabajos de manualidades en punto cruz, cortinas, carpetas, etc.

Finalmente llegamos a una habitación enorme pintada de color celeste y llena a rebosar de todo tipo de juguetes y con una pequeña cama en forma de auto deportivo en una esquina.

-Wooooow! -Exclamó Davy lanzándose a "conducir" su cama. Yo me giré hacia Charlotte con lágrimas en los ojos y me acerqué para abrazarla.

-Gracias –Le dije –Has hecho de un desastre algo fantástico para Davy… nos has dado un hogar.

-Somos hermanas, Bella –Dijo con una sonrisa y limpiando mis lágrimas con sus dedos –Ya nos vamos a conocer mejor y te vas a dar cuenta de que es lo mínimo que habría hecho por ustedes.

-No puedo esperar –Le dije. Y era verdad, no podía esperar para comenzar nuestra nueva vida en el rancho.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Actualización: Próximo sábado… lo siento chicos, pero me estoy tomando las cosas con calma… Aún así,**

**REVIEWS=LOVE**


	6. la vida te da limones

**Hola chicos, aquí tienen una actualización del día de los enamorados. Me esmeré en hacerla extra cítrica para ustedes, así es que espero que aprueben mi limonada.**

**Cariños a todos quienes comentan y a quienes simplemente leen. Se les quiere y aprecia a todos.**

**Que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 5**

**Una eternidad**

**esperé este instante**

**y no lo dejaré deslizar**

**en recuerdos quietos**

**ni en balas rasantes**

**que matan...**

**Ah... come de mí, come de mi carne**

**ah... entre caníbales**

**ah... tomate el tiempo en desmenuzarme**

**ah... entre caníbales**

_**Entre caníbales / Soda Stereo**_

Desperté en medio de un sueño maravilloso… Jazz lamía mi estómago mientras sus manos jugaban con mis pechos, enroscando mis pezones en sus dedos, hundiendo su lengua en mi ombligo…

-Jazz… -Susurré algo preocupada –Davy…

-Davy duerme cariño, somos sólo tú y yo, los demás salieron a cazar…

-Mmmmmmmh… qué hora es? –Pregunté al ver en la ventana que aún era de noche.

-Son las 4am. Si quieres puedes volver a dormir –Me dijo bajando la camiseta de mi pijama y haciendo amague de dejarme tranquila.

-No! –Exclamé con demasiado entusiasmo –Hazme el amor Jazz… Hazme tuya –Dije. Hacía días que no teníamos sexo.

-Quieres intentar algo nuevo? –Me preguntó susurrando con voz sexi y profunda.

-Siempre –Le dije, sabiendo que podía confiar en un 100% en que él no me haría daño... mis sesiones con Jazz eran sólo placer.

-Esta noche vas a ser sólo mía… -Me dijo produciendo de alguna parte un suave cordón de seda, con el que procedió a amarrarme una mano al respaldo de la cama. Era todo por show, yo tenía suficiente fuerza para romper el cordón si quería… sólo que no me apetecía romper la fantasía…

-Me vas a amarrar? –Le pregunté levantando una ceja pero sin preocuparme.

-Te voy a tener para mí, completamente indefensa –Respondió en tono malvado y sensual. Luego tomó mi otra muñeca y la besó antes de amarrarla a la cama.

-Estás seguro de que nadie nos va a descubrir? –Pregunté muerta de vergüenza de pensar que los demás entraran a nuestra habitación conmigo amarrada a la cama como en una película porno.

-Soy empático cariño, a cualquiera que se acerque a esta habitación lo noqueo antes de que pueda entrar… pero estoy seguro –Añadió –Nadie va a venir. Estás segura de que quieres jugar?

-Sí, quiero jugar –Murmuré mientras él besaba mis tobillos y me los amarraba con el cordón de seda.

-Bien… ahora vamos a cubrir tus ojos –Dijo produciendo una suave bufanda de color azul y amarrándola alrededor de mi rostro.

-Jazz… nosotros nunca…

-Nunca, pero es hora de comenzar a variar –Respondió –Déjame adorarte.

Con delicadeza infinita él me vendó los ojos, y quedé completamente a su merced.

Sentí que se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la izquierda, y sentí su ropa caer al suelo.

-Jazz… estás desnudo para mí? –Pregunté imaginándomelo tal como lo vi desnudo la primera vez, rubio y glorioso… perfecto. Mis bragas se mojaron en anticipación.

-Si cariño –Respondió y lo escuché abrir su maleta y sacar algo. Luego se acercó nuevamente a la cama y de un tirón rasgó mi camiseta dejando mis pechos al descubierto –Eres perfecta Isabella –Murmuró pellizcando mi pezón derecho suavemente.

-Mmmmmh Jazz! –Exclamé excitada, tratando de restregar mis piernas en busca de fricción pero era inútil amarrada con las piernas abiertas como estaba…

Luego se acercó a mis shorts y pasó su nariz por sobre mi monte de venus cubierto de tela, y aspiró profundamente.

-Esta noche me voy a festinar de ti –Me dijo rasgando mis shorts.

-Me vas a soltar? –Pregunté con voz dulce.

-No cariño, esta noche estás a mi merced… Y así te quiero.

Entonces tiró de mis bragas desgarrándolas y me besó en la boca mientras trozos de tela volaban por la habitación.

El beso fue lento y Jasper lo controló completamente. Cuando yo traté de introducir mi lengua en su boca él simplemente rió y se retiró, dejándome insatisfecha.

-Jaaaaz –Me quejé.

-Déjame jugar, cariño, hoy es mi turno –Me dijo. Yo comencé a planear entonces todas las formas de tortura que usaría para volverlo loco de pasión y deseo… pero entonces algo increíblemente suave se deslizó sobre la piel de mis senos haciéndome arquear la espalda…

-Mmmmh… qué es eso? –Pregunté.

-No necesitas saberlo –Respondió moviendo lo que fuera que usaba hacia mi cuello… era como piel, pero más etéreo, más liviano… una pluma!

-Es una pluma! –Dije orgullosa de mí.

-Muy bien cariño –Dijo él usando la pluma para rodear mis pezones, endureciéndolos más y más, haciéndome desear un toque más rudo… que me cogiera contra la pared!

-Jasper deja de torturarme –Le ordené.

-Esta es mi noche Isabella –Respondió –Pero vamos a jugar al semáforo… cuando haga algo que te gusta me vas a decir "verde"… cuando algo te incomode me vas a decir "amarillo" y yo me voy a detener, y si algo definitivamente está fuera de tu zona de confort, me dices "rojo" y el juego se acaba… estamos claros? Así me puedes decir que me detenga sin quererlo realmente…

-Estás muy creativo esta noche verdad? –Dije yo una falsa bravata ya que mis rodillas temblaban de anticipación. Y él lo sabía.

- Shhhhhhhhhhh -Dijo él lamiendo mis labios para callarme.

Y la pluma comenzó a explorarme nuevamente. La pasó por mis costillas, por mi costado y por la curva de mis senos haciéndome retorcerme de necesidad, tirando de las cuerdas de seda y esforzándome por mirar a través de mi venda.

La pluma lentamente fue bajando por mi cuerpo hasta rozar mi pubis y seguir descendiendo por mis piernas, haciéndome gemir de insatisfacción y tirar de mis amarras.

-Te gusta Isabella? –Preguntó Jasper, malvado, olisqueando mi cuerpo pero sin tocarlo –Hueles a frutas maduras y a sexo… nunca he olido nada más delicioso cariño.

-Jazz… por favor… verde… tócame… -Le pedí desesperada.

-Pero que impaciente -Dijo riendo –Tengo algo que seguro te va a gustar –Dijo dejando de lado la pluma y entonces sentí el ruido de una baja vibración.

-Que… qué es eso? –Pregunté ansiosa más que asustada. Nunca habíamos usado juguetes sexuales y me sentía curiosa acerca de ellos, aunque nuestra vida sexual parecía ser inmejorable.

-Esto es un pequeño artefacto –Me respondió –Que te va a dar mucho, mucho placer. Y diciendo esto me tocó con lo que descubrí era la punta de sus dedos enfundados en un pequeño vibrador.

Comenzó por mis senos, estimulando mis aureolas, y enloqueciéndome de necesidad.

-Jazz.. por favor, cógeme! –Dije desesperada.

-Aún no cariño… aún tengo mucho por hacer… -Y diciendo esto sus dedos fueron bajando por mi vientre hasta mi monte de venus. La vibración era casi insoportable, el placer enloquecedor… y entonces posó el pequeño artefacto sobre mi clítoris hinchado y expectante.

En cosa de sólo segundos estaba acabando fuerte, más fuerte de lo que había acabado en mi vida, y cuando volvía de mis alturas sentí los labios y lengua de mi hombre en mi sexo, bebiendo todo lo que mi cuerpo tenía para darle.

-Oh Jazz… Te amo…te amo tanto… -Logré articular.

-Y yo a ti Isabella… -Dijo sin dejar de lamer. El calor comenzó a formarse lentamente en mi bajo vientre, y nuevamente sentí que estaba al borde.

-Jazz… cógeme… cógeme duro mi amor… -Rogué.

En lugar de darme lo que le estaba pidiendo sus largos dedos comenzaron a entrar en mí lentamente, produciéndome placer pero sin dejarme llegar a mi orgasmo, prolongando el placer de forma enloquecedora.

-Ohhh… más… más… verde… verde… –Era todo lo que le podía pedir, mientras yo movía la cadera de forma limitada para obtener más fricción, más profundidad.

-Te gusta que juegue contigo cariño? –Preguntó él dando un beso casto en mi vientre.

-Oh me encanta… pero quiero acabar Jazz, por favor… déjame acabar…

-Mmmmmmh –Dijo sobre mi clítoris produciendo una deliciosa vibración –Tendría que pensarlo… has sido buena? –Dijo lamiendo mi clítoris.

-Oh… mierda! Buena… Oh tan buena… -Dije desesperada.

-Bien –Dijo encendiendo el pequeño vibrador –Vente para mí Isabella –Dijo y metió sus dedos en mí posicionando el vibrador justo en mi punto G. Espasmos de placer recorrieron mi cuerpo y convulsioné gritando de puro goce.

-Ahora es mi turno Bella –Dijo él lamiéndome nuevamente –Ahora te voy a coger cariño…

-Ajá… -Es todo lo que le pude decir mientras él liberaba mis tobillos y los besaba donde habían estado las amarras.

Jasper se posicionó sobre mí y me besó sin compasión ante mi delicado estado luego de esos dos demoledores orgasmos, y soportando su cuerpo sobre el mío besó mis pechos y mi estómago, y luego tomó mis piernas y puso mis rodillas sobre sus hombros.

-Lo deseas cariño? –Me preguntó.

-Oh sí! –Suspiré. Y él empujó con fuerza hasta quedar enterrado en mí, mis manos aún atadas, mi cuerpo lacio y flexible por el placer brindado.

-Bella… Oh… Mieerrrda! –Dijo él cuando estuvo completamente en mí –Te amo cariño, te amo…

-Aaaagh!... y yo a ti –Dije moviendo mis caderas al ritmo de sus estocadas. Mis manos amarradas me ayudaban a darme impulso para coger con más fuerza y antes de lo que habría esperado estaba al borde del clímax por tercera vez.

-Jazz... voy a acabar… ya casi baby… oh si…

-Espérame –Dijo él acelerando el ritmo –Quiero que acabemos juntos…

-Jazzz… Oh, oh! Dioooos!

-Ahora! –Me ordenó y mi cuerpo siguió su comando como si estuviera programado para obedecerlo. Una vez que ambos descendimos de las alturas de nuestro placer él me recostó en la cama y me sacó la venda de los ojos y fue al baño a buscar una toalla húmeda para limpiarme.

Entonces me desató y cubrió mi rostro con besos.

-Duerme ahora mi Bella… debes estar cansada –Me dijo.

-Te vas a quedar junto a mí? –Pregunté.

-Como siempre –Respondió.

-Me cantas una canción? –Pregunté.

-Cierra los ojos –Dijo aferrando mi cuerpo desnudo al suyo –Yo canto y tú duermes.

-Mmmmmh… está bien –Dije y antes de que llegara a la mitad de la canción ya me encontraba durmiendo.

…oOo…

Al día siguiente desperté en brazos de mi Jazz, en la misma posición en la que me había quedado dormida.

-Buenos días preciosa… -Me saludó con un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Buenos… -Le dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja –Cómo es que Davy no ha venido a saltar a nuestra cama todavía? –Pregunté curiosa.

-Davy está con Peter paseando en tractor –Respondió Jasper.

-Lo organizaste todo anoche verdad? –Le pregunté levantando una ceja.

-Si –Dijo él sin pisca de vergüenza.

-Y te amo por eso… estuvo espectacular –Dije sonrojándome.

-Eso no es todo cariño –Dijo lamiendo mi cuello.

-Me vas a volver a amarrar? –Pregunté.

-En cierta forma, si tú quieres… -Dijo sonriendo radiante.

-O sea…? –Pregunté curiosa.

-O sea… Bella, cariño… -Acarició mi rostro -te quieres casar conmigo? –Preguntó sacando un anillo del velador.

-Japer! Casarnos… Oh dios! Te amo, te amo! Jazz! –Dije sin saber si reír, llorar o besarlo. No me dio nada de miedo el matrimonio, después de todo ya teníamos a Davy en nuestras vidas, vivíamos juntos… -Oh esto es perfecto! Te amo!

-Es eso un sí Bella? –Me preguntó riendo conmigo.

-Eso es un sí! Quiero ser tu esposa! Oh Rose estará tan feliz! –Comencé a vibrar de felicidad, lo que generó una deliciosa fricción entre nuestros cuerpos –Jazz… -Le dije.

-Si cariño…? –Dijo él sin poder ocultar su emoción y felicidad.

-Tú crees que tendremos tiempo para… celebrar? –Pregunté pícara y sintiéndome lista para él.

-Mmmmmh… creo que podemos hacernos el tiempo –Dijo tomando mi trasero con sus manos.

-Jazz… me mostrarías el juguete que compraste para mí anoche?

-El vibrador pequeño? Claro, está aquí –Dijo estirándose para sacarlo de su cajón del velador. Yo aproveché su movimiento para montarme sobre él y tomar el control.

-Qué haces, cariño? –Preguntó divertido.

-Soy un monstruo –Le dije sumergiéndome entre las sábanas –Y te voy a devoraaar! –Dije tomando su erección entre mis manos y lamiendo la punta para beber las gotas de líquido pre seminal que se habían reunido.

-Oh mierda! –Exclamó Jazz echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Mientras, me dediqué a lamerlo y a chuparlo, a hacerlo retorcerlo de placer, tomando sus testículos entre mis manos y acariciando su torso arañándolo levemente hasta que ya no pudo más y explotó en mi boca. Yo bebí hasta la última gota de su semilla, saboreándolo golosa.

Lo bueno de que mi prometido sea un vampiro? Es que tiene energía para hacerme el amor una y otra vez… y eso es lo que hicimos durante toda la mañana, hasta que mi estómago comenzó a gruñir y nos detuvimos para que yo pudiera comer.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Me merezco montones de reviews, no les parece?**

**REVIEWS=LOVE=ACTUALIZACIÓN**


	7. Houston, tenemos un problema?

**Hola chicos, que tal? Les cuento que casi casi no publico, pero aquí estoy! Alcancé a hacerlo el fin de semana.**

**Espero que disfruten de estos capítulos de paz antes de la tormenta, un abrazo.**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 6**

These precious illusions in my head did not let me down

When I was defenseless

And parting with them is like parting with invisible best friends

This ring will help me yet as will you knight in shining armor

This pill will help me yet as will these boys gone through like water

_Precious illusions/ Alanis Morrissette_

**Jasper POV**

Las horas más felices de mi vida las estaba pasando con mi Bella en esos momentos. El sexo había sido espectacular y me demostró una vez más lo compatibles que éramos en todo sentido. Y por fin sería mía para siempre de forma oficial! La verdad es que dudo que existiera un hombre más satisfecho que yo en el mundo, con una mujer como Isabella a mi lado y encima un pequeño diablito como Davy.

Mientras Bella se duchaba le calenté su almuerzo y un vaso de sangre de alce que trajimos congelada. Ella apareció en la cocina luciendo un vestido de verano celeste con pequeñas florcitas, descalza y con su largo cabello aún húmedo y anudado en dos trenzas, luciendo como una chica de 15 años.

-Soy un pervertido si te digo que me excita verte así? Pareces una niña… -Dije entrecerrando los ojos e imaginándomela doblada contra la mesa de la cocina.

-Si, eres un pervertido, y me lo demostraste anoche –Dijo ella poniéndose de puntillas para abrazarme y besar mi cuello.

-Tu almuerzo ya está listo cariño –Le dije tratando de ser considerado y no doblarla contra la superficie más cercana para hacer el amor… Davy, Peter y los demás ya estarían por llegar.

-Mmmmmh… comida o devorarte… difícil decisión –Dijo pícara.

-Come cariño, Davy está por llegar –Le dije con la última brizna de fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba.

-Está bien, pero en tu regazo –Respondió ella. Yo sonreí y me senté en la silla frente a su comida y ella se sentó sobre mis piernas… mis manos casi por inercia subieron por su falda mientras ella comía, y se encontraron con… nada! Bella no usaba ropa interior!

-Cariño –Gruñí en su oído, y en ese momento se escucharon voces aproximándose y la risa de Davy que corrió al interior de la casa.

-Mamá! –Exclamó nuestro pequeño saltando al regazo recién cubierto de Bella –tío Peter me dejó manejar el tractor!

-Peter! –Dijo Bella –Eso puede ser peligroso!

-No lo es –Dijo Peter –Esta es una granja y es bueno que el chico sepa ocupar los vehículos en caso de emergencia. Además Davy es un vaquero natural, cierto chico?

-Siiiiií! –Exclamó Davy bebiendo sangre del vaso de Bella.

-Davy quieres almorzar? –Preguntó Bella.

-Sí por favor –Dijo el pequeño bajándose del regazo de Bella, quién lamentablemente se bajó de mi regazo para ir hacia el refrigerador. Yo suspiré frustrado y Peter se rió de mí. Cabrón.

Bella preparó el almuerzo a Davy y luego recalentó el suyo, y todos nos sentamos a la mesa en la terraza a hacer planes. Peter era dueño de varias miles de hectáreas, lo que hacía fácil estar a la luz del día sin preocuparnos de ver a nadie a nuestro alrededor. No había problema con que brilláramos al sol.

Pronto aparecieron Emmett, Rose y Charlotte, quienes habían ido a cazar al parque nacional más cercano, y traían algo de sangre para congelar para Davy y Bella. Char por su parte había ido a Houston y había dado de baja a un par de narcotraficantes, y sus ojos brillaban de un color rojo esmeralda que por un momento envidié.

Pero una mirada de Davy, que percibió esa emoción en mí fue suficiente para controlarme y apreciar mi vida como vegetariano. Ni toda la sangre humana del mundo podría compensar el remordimiento que sentiría de acabar con otra de mis víctimas. No… no cambiaría mi vida por nada en el mundo.

De pronto Rosalie chilló

-Bella estás comprometida! –Dijo tomando la mano de Bella y observando el anillo cuidadosamente.

-Sí… nos Jazz me lo propuso esta mañana... –Dijo acariciando mi pierna y sonriendo.

-Ya era hora! Tarado! –Dijo Rose dándome un puñetazo en el brazo. Yo no se lo recriminé. Hacía meses que debía haberlo hecho y me había contenido por una u otra razón.

-Qué es "comprometido"? –Preguntó Davy.

-Que mamá y papá se van casar! –Respondió Bella.

-Yupiiiiiiiiiii! –Saltó de alegría Davy y abrazó a Bella

-Yay! –Exclamó Charlotte aplaudiendo –Tenemos tanto que organizar!

-Invitaremos a los Cullen? –Preguntó Peter seriamente.

-No lo sé… deberíamos, pero han pasado tantas cosas…

-Celebraremos la boda aquí verdad? –Preguntó Charlotte que parecía estar en el séptimo cielo.

-Si ustedes están de acuerdo –Contestó Bella humildemente.

-Bella, querida, esto es lo más entretenido que nos ha ocurrido en décadas! –Respondió Char.

Rosalie corrió a buscar su laptop.

-Podemos conseguirlo todo online –Dijo - será facilísimo!

-No lo sé… -Dijo Bella mirándome por ayuda.

-Quiero llevar los anillos! –Dijo Davy.

-Y cómo sabes tú de los anillos –Preguntó Peter.

-Veo televisión tío Peter –Dijo el pequeño rodando los ojos.

-Por supuesto que vas a llevar los anillos –Le dijo Bella –Y te vas a vestir igual a papá.

-Y yo quiero ser el ministro! –Dijo Emmett.

-Queeeee? –Preguntamos todos al unísono.

-Se pueden conseguir licencias de ministro por internet, y yo quiero participar de la boda. Peter va a ser el padrino, Rose la madrina y Char la dama de honor, Davy va a llevar los anillos… yo no quiero ser público…

-Qué opinas, cariño? –Le pregunté a Bella que luchaba con una sonrisa pero se sentía un poco abrumada.

-Supongo que está bien, siempre que sea todo legal. No quiero que todo resulte ser un fraude.

-Bueno, ahora definitivamente vamos a tener que invitar a los Cullen –Dijo Peter –Emmett tiene razón, no tenemos público.

-Y además, en cierto sentido son muestra familia –Dijo Bella.

-Quiero invitar a Garrett –Dije recordando a mi viejo amigo.

-Qué hay del clan Denali? –Preguntó Rose.

-No me interesan, y a ti? –Pregunté a Bella.

-Para nada –Respondí. Ellas eran amigas de los Cullen, no mías.

-Alguien que se nos quede en el tintero? –Preguntó Peter.

-Te refieres a alguien de los viejos tiempos? –Pregunté molesto. Peter sabía que yo sólo me relacionaba con él y Charlotte de entre todos los vampiros que conocí en el ejército de María.

-No en especial –Repuso sabiendo que había tocado una dolorosa fibra.

-Yo por mi parte no tengo a nadie… quisiera poder involucrar a papá… pero sé que no se puede –Dijo Bella.

-Por qué mamá está tan triste? –Me preguntó Davy.

-Porque tu abuelito no puede venir a la boda… -Respondí honestamente.

-Tengo un abuelito? –Preguntó excitado.

-Sí cariño, pero no lo podemos ir a ver… -Le dijo Bella –Él es humano.

-Ooow -Dijo Davy –Pero yo me portaría bien, no me comería a mi abuelito!

-Lo sé mi amor, eres un buen chico, pero abuelito no puede saber de nuestra existencia. Más tarde te voy a contar historias de él –Dijo Bella besando el rubio cabello de Davy.

-Apuesto que a abuelito le habría gustado verme en el tractor… -Dijo Davy amurrado.

-Yo también quiero verte conducir el tractor de tío Peter –Dije para tratar de levantarle el ánimo. Davy sonrió triste pero quedó sumido en pensamientos. Mientras, Rosalie no paraba de clickear en su laptop buscando ideas para llevar a cabo el matrimonio.

-Bella para cuando piensas poner una fecha? –Ella me miró y se fue a sentar en mi regazo que aún conservaba una dolorosa erección, que se volvió peor al recordar que ella no llevaba ropa interior.

-Qué opinas Jazz? –Me preguntó.

-Bueno, por mí lo antes posible, pero entiendo si preparar todo les lleva meses o años –Dije recordando a Alice y su atención a los detalles en la preparación de cualquier fiesta, en especial la de nuestro matrimonio.

-Años? –De qué estás hablando Jasper Whitlock? Todo lo podemos preparar y elegir en una tarde, le damos una semana de plazo a todos los ítems para que lleguen y enviamos las invitaciones por correo express… podemos casarnos en dos semanas… -Dijo Bella sencillamente.

-Pero eso no significaría una gran boda… tu vestido no sería especialmente diseñado… -Dije pensando en que quería que nuestra boda fuera memorable.

-Char, Rose y yo podemos ir mañana a Houston y comprar ahí los vestidos. En dos semanas es tiempo suficiente para que nos los puedan ajustar. Yo no necesito diseños exclusivos… menos una enorme boda… a menos que tú te estés arrepintiendo…

-Nunca! –Le dije besando su cabello y apretándola más a mí.

-Bien, está decidido, mañana nos vamos todos a Houston! –Dijo Bella entusiasmada -Rose, busca la dirección del centro comercial que tenga la mejor casa de novias, seguro ahí encontraremos también los trajes para los chicos.

-No será un problema ustedes saben… que brillamos…? -Dijo Davy suavemente. Le habíamos inculcado que debía ser cuidadoso con los humanos.

-No amor, para eso existen los estacionamientos subterráneos –Le respondió tía Rose –Pero muy bien pensado Davy!

-Papá me enseñó que no podemos estar de día al aire libre donde hay más personas –Dijo sonriendo.

-Exactamente, pero el centro comercial no presentará ningún problema, no te preocupes, lo hemos hecho por años –Le dijo Charlotte.

Y con eso el asunto quedó zanjado.

…oOo…

Al día siguiente nos levantamos muy temprano y emprendimos viaje a Houston. Bella, Rosalie y Char ya tenían decidido todo lo que necesitaríamos y habían comprado algunas cosas por internet la tarde anterior.

Las chicas viajaron en una camioneta y los hombres (incluido Davy) viajamos en la otra. Una de las cosas que tendría que hacer en Houston sería comprar una camioneta para mi propia familia… tal vez roja, para sacarle una sonrisa a mi Bella.

Luego de algunas horas de viaje llegamos sin problemas al centro comercial donde nos estacionamos en el subterráneo, evitando cuidadosamente los rayos del sol.

Subimos todos juntos por el ascensor y nos dirigimos a la tienda de novios. Era un lugar enorme, con el primer piso dedicado a las novias y el segundo a los novios, de modo que no nos topáramos cuando estuviéramos probando un estilo.

Decidimos probarnos esmóquines inmediatamente para salir pronto de esa tarea, ya que yo debía ir a comprar las argollas de matrimonio mientras las chicas se entretenían con los vestidos, y al entrar fuimos abordados por un hombre de mediana edad que se presentó como Jean.

Peter y yo pedimos esmóquines tradicionales y uno para Davy que debía ser igual al mío. Jean nos mostró algunas alternativas en gris, en negro e incluso a rayas, todo muy elegante y sobrio. Afortunadamente tenían esmóquines para niños de modo que Davy se pudo probar el suyo también.

-Bien jovencito –Dijo Jean a Davy –Cual le gusta?

-El gris –Respondió Davy sin vacilar, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al verse tan elegante al espejo… pequeño vanidoso.

-Y a los señores? –Preguntó mirándonos a nosotros.

-Si a Davy le gusta el gris por mí está bien –Dije yo.

-Entonces yo usaré el negro –Dijo Peter –Y tú Em? –Preguntó Peter a Emmett que había estado inusualmente callado.

-Quiero el celeste! –Exclamó completamente en serio.

-Qué? Estás loco? Se supone que eres el maldito ministro, cómo se te ocurre que te vas a poner un esmoquin celeste? Rosalie te va a matar! –Le dijo Peter.

-Los esmóquines celestes son un clásico, no pasan de moda. Además seré sólo un ministro por internet, da lo mismo lo que yo use.

-Veamos qué opina Rosalie de un esmoquin celeste… -Dijo Peter sacando su celular.

-Y apuesto que quiere usar una camisa con vuelitos! –Agregué yo.

-No te atreverías –Dijo Emm mirando a Peter desafiante.

-Claro que me atrevería, soy el padrino, no voy a permitir que arruines la boda con tus estupideces. Bella no se lo merece –Dijo Peter mandando un mensaje a Rosalie.

No pasaron ni 2 minutos antes de que tuviéramos frente a nosotros a una muy cabreada Rose.

-Qué es esa tontería del esmoquin celeste? –Preguntó a Emmett, quien se había escondido detrás de unos colgadores.

-Rose, baby, tu sabes lo que me gustan y pensé… -Trató de explicarse.

-Nada de "pensé"! Tú no tienes que pensar si no en la felicidad de Jazz y Bella! Los malditos esmóquines de colores pasaron de moda en los años ´70s! –Dijo ella luciendo peligrosa. Hasta Jean había desaparecido de nuestra vista.

-Awww, baby… -Dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero.

-Nada de "Baby"! Ahora compórtate y a probarse un esmoquin normal y tradicional, entendido? –Dijo ella con un tono de voz que nos hacía ver claramente quién llevaba los pantalones en esa relación… no es que no lo supiéramos desde antes…

Entonces recibí un mensaje de mi Bella en mi celular.

"_Todo bien? Rose desapareció furiosa_

_Tu B."_

Yo inmediatamente le respondí

"_Crisis evitada. No te preocupes por nada._

_Te amo, tu J."_

Y luego de la pequeña intervención de Rosalie, Emm se compró un tradicional esmoquin de color negro mientras refunfuñaba y el resto de nosotros pasamos a otra tienda a comprarnos zapatos de cuero italianos. Debí pagar una obscena cantidad de dinero para encargar zapatos del tamaño adecuado para Davy, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba… todos nuestros preparativos eran en función de una sola cosa… mi Bella por fin sería mi esposa.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Nos leemos la próxima semana!**

**REVIEWS=LOVE**


	8. Davy aprende a nadar

**Hola chicos, aquí les entrego este nuevo capítulo… espero que lo disfruten.**

**No olviden contarme lo que opinan, todo mi cariño, R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 6**

Something causing fear to fly

Rising like a dark night

In silence

Traveling like a broken boat

Heading for the sky

And I'm an island

_Last of days / A fine Frenzy_

La idea de casarme con Jazz ya se me había pasado antes por la cabeza... por supuesto! éramos una familia bien constituida solo que no estábamos comprometidos bajo ninguna ley...

(Y debo admitir que no dejaba de molestarme el hecho de que Jazz se hubiera casado con Alice y no conmigo, a pesar de que nuestro era un amor mucho más puro y verdadero).

Lejos ya quedaban mis temores de contraer nupcias con Edward, ahora me sentía mucho más madura y fuerte, y sobre todo teniendo a la pareja adecuada, había un mundo de diferencia.

Por eso cuando, luego de una de las noches de mejor sexo de mi vida él me pidió que fuera su esposa, no lo dudé ni un segundo. Era lo que nos faltaba para ser completamente felices.

Al día siguiente vino la parte interesante... dar la noticia a los demás. Aunque no fue necesario ya que Rosalie le dio un solo vistazo a mi mano y sacó las conclusiones adecuadas.

Char y Rose se pusieron rápidamente manos a la obra, y yo no vi motivo para dilatar algo que había estado esperando tanto tiempo... puse un plazo de 2 semanas para la ceremonia y nuestros únicos invitados serían los Cullen y Garreth, a pesar de lo mucho que me repelía la idea de poner en peligro a nuestra familia. Pero esta vez tenía un plan... Esta vez enviaría la protección de mi escudo a los Cullen a distancia, para evitar que sufrieran ataques físicos o por los dones de otros vampiros.

No se lo mencioné a nadie, ni siquiera a Jazz... de todos modos no sabía si funcionaría...

...oOo...

La experiencia de comprar todo lo necesario para un matrimonio, incluso para uno tan pequeño como el mío fue alucinante. Era increíble todo lo que necesitábamos, pero por una vez no reparé en gastos (dentro de lo razonable, claro está). Me gustó estar en el centro comercial y encargar mi vestido de novia y los vestidos de madrinas de las chicas, pero lo que más me gustó fue compartir con seres humanos sin miedo a comérmelos. La experiencia del aeropuerto había sido muy iluminadora en ese sentido... Bella Swan es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece! Y para qué hablar de Davy, mi pequeño que tan bien se adapta a cada situación que le ha tocado pasar en su escaso año de vida. Su fortaleza me hace sentir humilde.

Como premio para Davy, luego de que nosotras terminamos con los vestidos y zapatos nos reunimos en el patio de comidas con los chicos para que Davy pudiera jugar en los juegos de Mac Donalds. Una hora después enfilamos rumbo a nuestro nuevo hogar cerca de San Antonio, era la mitad de la tarde y moríamos de calor.

-Oh Dios! Lo que daría por un poco de tu sangre refrigerada! -Dijo Rosalie.

-Puedes beber cuanto quieras, pero yo pensé que a los vampiros no les daba calor... -Dije yo.

-Si nos da, así como también nos da frío, sólo que lo soportamos mucho mejor que los humanos y no sudamos -Dijo Charlotte.

-Mmmmh -Gemí -Yo quiero ir a una piscina... quiero nadar... tal vez podemos organizar un paseo al mar?

-Bella tu aún no recorres toda la casa verdad? -Preguntó Charlotte.

-No, no hemos tenido el tiempo para el tour, supongo...

-Espera a ver cuando lleguemos -Dijo y compartió guiños con Rosalie.

...oOo...

-Ohhhh... Mierda! -Exclamé al ver la piscina enorme que se extendía detrás de la casa de Peter y Charlotte. Tenía una forma irregular y hasta una cascada, y tumbonas alrededor... era el paraíso. Los chicos llegaron un par de minutos después ya que debieron detenerse en una estación de servicio para que Davy hiciera pis. Mientras ellos llegaban, las tres corrimos a ponernos nuestros trajes de baño. Como yo no tenía uno Char me prestó un pequeño bikini de color rosa.

-Cómo es que no tienes un traje de baño? -Me preguntó extrañada.

-Por que vivíamos en el norte, donde nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de bañarnos en ninguna parte salvo la bañera... -Dije yo.

-Pero Bella! -Dijo Char moviendo la cabeza -Significa eso que Davy no sabe nadar?

-Nop, no sabe -Dije avergonzada mientras me acomodaba el bikini. Me miré al espejo y me sentí segura de mi apariencia. Me veía hermosa, como cualquier vampiro, y supe que Jazz apreciaría el tono rosa del bikini contra mi piel.

-Eso lo vamos a remediar esta tarde -Dijo Rosalie calzándose un bikini azul infartante. Charlotte por su parte usó uno de color rojo que contrastaba bellamente con su cabello rubio claro.

-Ahí vienen los chicos! -Exclamó Char, y todas corrimos a posicionarnos en las sillas tumbonas con sendos vasos de sangre helada del refrigerador, con pajitas, sombrillas y todo.

Emm, Peter, Jazz y Davy entraron a la casa, y Davy inmediatamente gritó -Mamaaaaá...!

-En la piscina! -Le grité yo con voz tranquila.

-Tenemos una piscina? -Gritó Davy probablemente a Jazz.

-Sí Davy, vamos a ver a mamá -Respondió Jazz. En pocos segundos se asomaban al patio nuestros 4 hombres por el gran ventanal del living y quedaron todos pasmados. Los adultos viendo a sus parejas "tomando sol" y mi pequeño Davy al ver la cascada de la piscina.

-Quiero nadar, quiero nadar! -Exclamó.

-Tú no sabes nadar -Le respondió Emmett sin apartar los ojos de Rosalie.

-Quiero aprender -Dijo entonces Davy –Papi enséñame!

-No tienes traje de baño, tendrás que nadar en calzoncillos -Le dijo Jazz.

-No me importa! Por favoooooor! -Rogó el pequeño.

-Está bien... veremos qué puedo hacer -Dijo Jazz sin sacar sus ojos de mí y me envió una oleada de lujuria que yo me apresuré a esconder de Davy. Luego se dio vuelta y se dirigió a nuestra habitación, donde se cambió por unos shorts y donde desnudó a Davy.

Así vestido se acercaron a la piscina y Jazz entró en ella y estiró los brazos para que Davy se acercara. Davy entró al agua vacilante, y Jazz le debe haber enviado una dosis de confianza porque mi pequeño sonrió y tomó las manos de su padre.

Juntos se internaron en el agua y yo me senté para verlos mejor, mientras que Emm se desnudaba frente a nosotros hasta quedar en calzoncillos de Superman y sentaba a Rosalie en su regazo en la tumbona.

Peter en cambio, se cambió en segundos por un atrevido modelo de traje de baño masculino, muy seguro de sus atributos. Luego, se lanzó a la piscina haciendo un espectacular piquero.

-Mamy ven al agua con nosotros! -Gritó Davy.

-Mamy está tomando sol Davy -Dijo Jazz con sus oscuros ojos fijos en mi silueta recostada en la tumbona -Déjala que descanse.

-Mamy no está cansada -Respondió Davy -Mamy veeeeen!

-Voy cariño! -Dije poniéndome de pié y caminando muy lentamente hacia el borde de la piscina, para luego bajar por las escaleras muy despacio, deliberadamente sexi, pero sin ser demasiado evidente para no traumatizar a Davy.

Caminé a través del agua mientras Jasper me miraba predatoriamente, y me fui mojando las piernas y luego el torso, hasta dar una larga brazada y llegar a su lado.

-Bella, cariño... -Ronroneó mi hombre.

-Mamy! -Gritó mi hombrecito, efectivamente rompiendo el encanto sensual. Peter y Charlotte lanzaron una carcajada y Emmett se lanzó de "bombita" a la piscina mojando a todos los demás.

Esa tarde no hice el amor en el agua como habría soñado, pero ocurrió algo mucho más maravilloso... mi Davy aprendió a dar sus primeras brazadas por sí solo, y pronto aprendería a nadar.

...oOo...

Los siguientes días fueron de actividad casi constante, rota sólo por intervalos para comer y dormir. A pesar de tener una boda tan pequeña y dos ayudantes de la talla de Rose y Char, había mil decisiones que tomar y escaso tiempo para tomarlas. Afortunadamente tenía a mi lado a Jazz, ya que cada vez que comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa o a parecerme remotamente a una "bridezilla", él me calmaba con su presencia o su poder.

Aun sabiéndolo estaba dispuesta a permitirle manipularme, ya que no quería arruinar el humor de todos en la casa por culpa de mis nervios tontos... sabía que me vería bien; sabía que los Cullen nos apoyaban en lo que estábamos haciendo... pero no podía dejar de tener un mal presentimiento en algún lugar de mi mente.

-Qué te pasa cuñadita? -Preguntó Peter sorprendiéndome y casi haciéndome caer de la copa del árbol donde me encontraba reflexionando -Nervios de novia? Te estás arrepintiendo?

-Peter! Oh dios! casi me haces caer del susto! -Le dije sujetándome el corazón, que latía desbocado -no, por supuesto que no estoy arrepentida -Le dije -La verdad es que estoy preocupada...

-Qué es lo que te preocupa? -Preguntó sentándose en una rama contigua a la mía y viendo al horizonte como yo.

-No lo sé, pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento... -Le dije, y al vocalizar mis preocupaciones estas se hicieron más reales y mi voz se quebró. Qué sucedería si algo amenazaba a mi familia?

-Tranquila Bella, ahora nos tienes a nosotros para protegerte... tres de los mejores luchadores del mundo sólo para ti.

-A lo mejor eso me haría sentir mejor! -Exclamé feliz, una idea comenzando a formarse en mi cabeza.

-Qué? -Preguntó Peter.

-No tener que depender de ustedes! Ser capaz de defenderme a mí y a Davy en caso de emergencia...

-Mmmmmh... es una idea que deberías hablar con Jasper, no conmigo... -Dijo Peter cauteloso.

-No necesito el permiso de Jasper! -Me defendí -Pero sí su ayuda... Hummmm... gracias Peter! -Dije besando su mejilla y saltando de la copa del árbol y aterrizando en el suelo con total gracilidad.

Fui en busca de Jasper y me lo encontré jugando futbol con Emmett y Davy.

-Jazz! -Lo llamé.

-Bella! -Dijo casi noqueándome al piso con una doble dosis de amor por su parte y por la de Davy.

-Necesito hablar contigo -Dije mientras me comía a besos a Davy.

-Mamaaaá -Se quejó Davy -Estoy jugando!

-Déjame besarte ahora que en unos años más no vas a querer ni acercarte a mí -Le respondí olisqueándolo como una hembra a su cachorro... aún olía un poco a bebé.

-Papá anda a hablar con mamá!

-Dime cariño, qué sucede? -Preguntó Jasper sonriente al verme jugar con Davy.

-Necesito que conversemos...podemos salir a caminar? -Le pregunté.

-Claro, vamos -Me dijo y me tomó la mano para salir a caminar a paso humano, como siempre lo habíamos hecho.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente alejados de los demás mi ansiedad comenzó a incrementarse, y él me abrazó fuerte y me preguntó

-Qué te sucede cariño? Es que te arrepentiste de nuestra boda?

-No! Oh dios no! Jazz, lo que sucede es que tengo un horrible presentimiento, y decidí que la única forma de deshacerme de él es aprendiendo a luchar. Y quiero que tú me enseñes...

-Bella... -Suspiró él innecesariamente - Tú sabes que yo siempre te protegeré... pero entiendo tu necesidad de aprender a valerte por ti misma... -Dijo acariciando mi rostro con el dorso de su mano.

-Lo sé Jazz, no estoy dudando de tus capacidades para protegerme, es sólo que... yo... -No supe cómo explicarlo.

-No hace falta que digas más. Pero antes de que te enseñe yo vas a pasar por Charlotte y por Peter. Yo soy el mejor, y si me puedes vencer a mí significará que tu técnica es perfecta. Es un trato? -Preguntó seriamente.

-Es un trato! -Dije saltando a sus brazos para sellar el acuerdo con un beso.

...oOo...

La pequeña Charlotte estaba en el jardín delantero de la casa vestida de negro, con pantalones de yoga y una camiseta ajustada. Yo vestía de manera similar, pero en tonos de rojo.

Todos se habían reunido a mirarnos, por lo que si fallaba, sería de manera pública y humillante... por eso quise hacerlo bien.

De pronto Charlotte gritó "Ya!" y corrió hacia mí. Yo inconscientemente activé mi escudo físico, y Char, que venía corriendo a toda velocidad, rebotó en él, saliendo disparada hacia atrás, chocando con un árbol y derribándolo. Por un instante todos se quedaron callados pero segundos después estalló una carcajada colectiva.

-Maldición Bella, si hubiera sabido que harías eso lo habría grabado con mi cámara -Dijo Emmett.

-Demonios cariño! En qué estabas pensando? Se supone que entrenas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo -Dijo Jazz.

-Char, baby, estás bien? -Preguntó Peter tratando de ayudarla a ponerse de pié.

-Mierda! -Exclamé yo -Char lo siento, fue completamente involuntario.

-Mamy hazlo de nuevo! -Gritó Davy retorciéndose de risa con su tío Emmett.

-Deberíamos estar preocupadas del matrimonio, no perdiendo el tiempo en el jardín -Dijo Rosalie entrando a la casa.

-Estoy bien… no pasa nada –Dijo Char.

Y así es como comenzó mi entrenamiento.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=Love**


	9. Antes de la boda

**Hola chicuelos! Qué tal? Aquí les presento un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Espero que les guste y que me regalen sus reviews para poder seguir mejorando la historia.**

**Todo mi cariño a mis lectores que comentan y a aquellos "mudos", gracias por agregar esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos, así sé que hago un buen trabajo.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 7**

Referee won't blow the whistle

God is good but will He listen

I'm nearly great

But there's something missing

I left it in the duty free

But you never really belonged to me

_Staring at the sun /U2_

Lo más duro de mi entrenamiento con Char fue aprender a controlar mi escudo físico ante el peligro inminente de una paliza... y vaya sí que me golpeó Char en venganza por el mal rato que la había hecho pasar al hacerla rebotarla contra mi escudo. Fueron días de humillación pública.

-Bella otra vez! atácame por el costado, nunca de frente, usa la llave que te enseñé -Me ordenó por enésima vez mientras ella se peinaba su hermosa trenza rubia.

-Char estoy cansada... -Le dije -Por favor, quiero ir a dormir siesta! -Le dije bostezando.

-Nada de descansos! el enemigo no da descanso! -Dijo ella con voz de mando. Cuando le hablaba así se le notaba a leguas su pasado militar...

-Mamy! Otra vez! -Gritó Davy que no se perdía las prácticas, encantado de verme "jugar con tía Char".

-Agggh! Ok, otra vez -Dije cansada y sabiendo que Char me volvería a vencer.

Corrí hacia ella a toda velocidad, pero en lugar de atacarla por la derecha como venía haciendo cargué mi cuerpo hacia la izquierda, efectivamente confundiéndola por un segundo, lo que fue tiempo suficiente para saltar en el aire y hacerle una llave que la botó tan fuerte que la dejé enterrada 10 centímetros en el césped del jardín.

-Demonios! -Gritó Char furiosa.

-Hurra mamy! -Gritó Davy. Emmett y él aplaudieron y celebraron, y Jazz fue a abrazarme por la cintura, enterrando su nariz en mi cuello.

-Felicitaciones, cariño -Dijo Jasper apretándome a su cuerpo -Ahora te has ganado el derecho de pelear con Peter.

-Qué? Jazz, fue un golpe de suerte, Char aún puede patearme el trasero! Déjame seguir entrenando con ella unos días más -Imploré yo.

-No tenemos tiempo, Bella -Dijo él -Si tu presentimiento es correcto, cuanto más rápido avances es mejor.

-Basta por hoy! -Exclamó Rosalie -Faltan 5 días para el matrimonio y a nadie parece importarle!

-A mí me importa! -Exclamó Char de brazos cruzados mirándome fijamente -Hoy toca prueba de vestuario y Bella me las va a pagar!

-Agh! ya me he probado el vestido varias veces y ustedes siguen haciéndole arreglos!

-Porque siempre puede lucir mejor! -Dijo Rose.

-Bien, bien, me rindo... vamos a probarme el vestido –Dije yo.

-Y yo voy a imprimir mi certificado como celebrante oficial de bodas –Dijo Emmett. No pude evitar reír.

...oOo...

Esa noche todos compartimos en la terraza luego de haber acostado a Davy. Rose y Char veían revistas de peinados de novias pensando en qué luciría mejor con mi vestido y yo me acurrucaba en el costado de Jazz para ver las estrellas.

-Me pregunto si vendrá Garreth... -Dijo Peter a Emmett mientras jugaban a las cartas.

-Hoy me confirmó por correo electrónico -Dijo Jazz -Si viene a nuestra boda, llega pasado mañana.

-Garreth tiene un e mail? desde cuando es eso? Y más importante, por qué yo no lo tengo? -Exclamó Peter.

-La última vez que lo vi hace algunos años me dio su e mail, y lo revisa de cuando en cuando, tu sabes, cuando está cerca de la civilización -Dijo Jazz.

-Cómo es él? -Pregunté, curiosa.

-Garreth es genial! -Exclamó Emmett.

-Sí, es un buen tipo -Dijo Jazz -Es un ex soldado de la Guerra de Independencia... no le gusta que lo controlen, y tiene una habilidad para esconderse de las personas que lo buscan... por eso si no quiere que lo ubiques, nunca podrás hacerlo... a menos que le mandes un e mail.

-Oh, no puedo esperar para conocerlo! -Dije bostezando.

-Ya es hora de llevarte a la cama cariño... -Dijo Jazz. Estas eran las únicas veces en las que lamentaba ser un híbrido... perdía tantas horas al día simplemente durmiendo!

-Mmmmmh, noooo! -Dije bostezando un poco más.

-Sip -Dijo él levantándome en sus brazos.

-Buenas noches! -Me despedí de todos generalizadamente.

-Que descanses Bella -Me dijo Rosalie.

-Dulces sueños -dijo Charlotte.

-Adiós! -Dijeron Emmett y Peter sin mirarme, demasiado concentrados en vencerse mutuamente.

Jazz me cargó hasta el dormitorio y me dejó suavemente sobre la cama.

-Cómo estás cariño? –Preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

-En qué sentido? -Pregunté yo.

-Bueno, nos vamos a casar, eso es un gran paso... estás nerviosa? -Preguntó mientras yo me cambiaba a una camisola de raso que me había comprado Rosalie. No más camisetas con hoyos para mí.

-Estoy... ansiosa -Le respondí -Quiero que todo salga bien, pero no me siento demasiado nerviosa porque desde hace mucho tiempo acepté que mi futuro es contigo, a tu lado.

-Esa es mi chica -Dijo besándome suavemente los labios. Su aroma me envolvió y volví a sentir el mismo cosquilleo que sentía cuando éramos sólo amigos y me besó por primera vez.

Con Jazz habíamos explorado nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas y aún nos quedaba mucho por descubrir. Esa era la mejor garantía de que nuestra relación sería para siempre.

Jazz se acomodó en la cama y yo me ubiqué a su lado, acurrucada sobre su pecho. Él me rodeó con un brazo y besó mi frente y me dijo

-Te amo cariño, por siempre.

-Y yo a ti Jasper -Respondí -Para siempre.

...oOo...

A la mañana siguiente me levanté y después de asearme a mí y a Davy, continué con mi entrenamiento para aprender a luchar, esta vez contra Peter. Él era un soldado curtido en las guerras vampíricas y era casi una broma que yo tratara de hacerle daño. Me lanzó al suelo sin compasión una y otra vez.

Tres días después aún no había ningún avance y al día siguiente sería mi boda.

-Mamy veo los autos! -Gritó Davy desde la ventana del living.

-Llegó tío Carlisle y tía Esme! -Le dije -Esta vez los vas a saludar como corresponde de acuerdo?

-Sí mamy -Dijo Davy mirándose los zapatos como siempre que se sentía reprendido.

-Y ahí vienen Alice y Liam! -Exclamó Rosalie mirando hacia la distancia.

-Y Edward -Agregué yo.

-Estás bien cariño? -Preguntó Jazz a mi lado.

-Bien y lista! -Le dije cuadrando los hombros y tomando a Davy en mis brazos salimos todos a recibirlos.

Esta vez sabía qué esperar y salí al encuentro de mi ex familia adoptiva con una mucho mejor disposición. Davy no se escondió tras mi cabello y saludó alegremente a nuestros visitantes, aunque sin dejar mis brazos.

Jazz se paró a mi lado y posó su mano en mi cintura y saludamos a todos.

Carlisle y Esme nos saludaron efusivamente, y Alice de manera más retraída. Liam de forma parca pero educada y Edward cortés como siempre, pero triste, esto no debía ser nada fácil para él. Sentí pena por prácticamente obligarlo a presenciar mi boda, y Jazz comprendiendo mi sentimiento de culpa me envió una dosis de su amor por mí, aliviando en algo mis auto reproches... Fuera como fuera estaba haciendo lo correcto al casarme y eso era lo importante.

Todos pasamos a la casa y yo deposité a Davy en el suelo, y él inmediatamente tomó la mano de Alice y le ofreció mostrarle sus juguetes. Supongo que al ser tan bajita Alice era la menos intimidante del grupo.

Liam los miró desaparecer en el dormitorio de Davy con el ceño fruncido y al mirar a Jazz pude ver que también fruncía el ceño pero en dirección a Liam.

-Oh Bella, estamos tan emocionados por ustedes dos! -Comentó Esme sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

-Gracias Esme, nosotros también estamos contentos de dar este importante paso... -Dije yo cortésmente.

-Quién más está invitado a la boda? -Preguntó Carlisle.

-Mi amigo Garreth -Respondió Jazz.

-Otro come-humanos -Refunfuñó Edward, recibiendo un codazo en las costillas de parte de Esme.

-Tienes algún problema con los come-humanos chico? -Preguntó Peter, cabreado.

-Tranquilos muchachos -Dijo Rose -Este no es el momento de ponerse a discutir!

-Rose tiene razón, esta reunión es motivo de alegría -Dijo Esme sonriendo.

-Y dime Carlisle... has sabido algo de los Volturi? -Preguntó Jazz.

-Aro y yo hablamos por teléfono luego de nuestro último encuentro -Comenzó Carlisle -Pero simplemente me preguntó si había visto a Demetri... Yo le contesté que no, que nisiquiera lo conocía y como Aro no tenía razón para desconfiar de mí, me creyó. Aprovechó la oportunidad de invitarme a una gran fiesta que planea la realeza en Volterra para celebrar los 2500 años de su reinado. Por supuesto, Esme y yo asistiremos.

-Y no hay peligro de que Aro sepa la verdad al estrechar tu mano? -Pregunté yo asustada.

-No, Aro considera de mala educación inmiscuirse en los pensamientos de sus invitados a menos que éstos le den motivo para sospechar... Simplemente usaremos guantes como lo hemos hecho otras veces...

-Oh! Es un enorme alivio saber que el peligro ya ha pasó... -Dije yo cuando de pronto fui interrumpida por un grito de Alice proveniente de la habitación de Davy.

-Nooooo! –Chilló.

-Alice? Davy? -Corrí a velocidad vampírica hacia ellos y llegué a la habitación antes de que las palabras hubieran salido de mi boca.

Alice se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, meciéndose de un lado hacia el otro con la cabeza aferrada firmemente entre sus manos, y seguía murmurando "nonononono".

Jazz se sentó en el suelo a su lado y posó su mano en su hombro mientras Davy se encaramaba en mis brazos, asustado.

-Alice... qué viste? -Le preguntó Jazz con voz calma, como tantas veces lo había visto hacer cuando ellos eran pareja. Pero esta vez afortunadamente no sentí celos.

-No toques a mi esposa! -Escupió Liam entrando en la habitación. Jazz ni lo miró.

-Alice... dime... que viste? -Insistió Jazz ignorando a Liam y probablemente influenciándolo con su don, ya que Liam no molestó más.

-Charlie... Oh no! -Murmuró Alice.

-Charlie? Mi papá? -Pregunté yo frenética y Emmett tomó a Davy de mis brazos, que como buen empático comenzaba a absorber mis emociones negativas, y a llorar asustado, y se lo llevó a jugar al jardín.

-Charlie... un disparo... Oh Bella...! -Dijo Alice.

-Alguien le dispara a Charlie? -La guió Jazz.

-Sí... auto negro y blanco... el auto de policía estacionado en la carretera... Charlie cambiando una rueda... veo un brazo que sale por la ventanilla de un auto rojo y le dispara a Charlie por la espalda... Oh Bella lo siento tanto! -Lloró mi ex mejor amiga... y yo lloré a su lado, tratando de absorber todo lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Papá! -Sollocé. Extrañaba a Charlie montones, pero había sido capaz de sobrellevarlo porque sabía que él tenía una vida feliz y normal en Forks... pero ahora me encontraba con que un desgraciado (o desgraciada) le dispararía por la espalda mientras él cambiaba una rueda... Había que impedirlo!

-Cuando? -Preguntó Jasper seriamente.

-Es hoy... no sé la hora... puede ser cerca del mediodía, pero no veo el sol, está nublado! Puede estar sucediendo ahora mismo -Sollozó Alice, que tenía una muy buena relación con Charlie.

-No hay tiempo! No alcanzaremos a llega a tiempo maldita sea! Tengo que llamarlo por teléfono, hacer algo –Dije frenética.

-No... no hay tiempo... no escuchará tu llamada, él está cambiando una rueda de su auto y no escucha su teléfono que está en el asiento del copiloto... es inevitable! –Lloró Alice.

-Nos vamos a Forks! -Dijo Jazz levantándose y tomando su teléfono marcó unos números y se lo entregó a Rosalie quien rápidamente compró boletos para todos. Mientras Jasper regresó a mi lado y me abrazó.

-Sobrevivirá? Alice... qué ves? -Pregunté.

-Todo se ve borroso, no estoy segura... no lo puedo ver... no veo nada más.

-Papá... -Lloré y un manto de calma me invadió. Jazz me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó a una de las camionetas, y Emmett se subió en la otra camioneta con Davy para que mi niño no me viera llorando. Me acurruqué en Jazz mientras los demás se repartían en los demás autos. En cuanto estuvimos todos listos, partimos con rumbo al aeropuerto. _"Papá no puede morir... no puede morir..." _me repetí una y otra vez.

Al llegar al aeropuerto Rose presentó nuestros tickets electrónicos y pasamos de inmediato por aduana, lo que fue fácil al no llevar equipaje. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y sentía nauseas de los nervios. A pesar de Jazz influenciando mi humor, él no podía contra mi escudo. Yo necesitaba sentir mis emociones y me senté en una banqueta a llorar libremente. Nadie me molestó en mi dolor, y sé que Jazz hizo que todos me dejaran sola... Finalmente llegó el momento de abordar el avión y una vez que despegamos me volví hacia Alice, que se sostenía la cabeza concentrándose con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ali, dime, cómo va papá? –Pregunté.

-Lo siento Bella, ya le dispararon... -Dijo ella en un sollozo -Ahora su futuro es incierto. Veo que unos turistas lo ven tirado en la carretera y llaman a emergencias, pero no sé qué pasa después... Hay demasiadas posibilidades... se debate entre la vida y la muerte...

-Ya le dispararon? Tan rápido? No! No! -Gemí contra el cuello de Jazz. Gracias a que viajábamos en primera clase no llamé la atención con mi llanto.

Entonces Jazz concentró todo su poder en mí para hacerme dormir. Y yo sólo esperé llegar a tiempo antes de sumirme en la nada.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Pobre Charlie! Alcanzarán a llegar? Quién le disparó?**

**Reviews=respuestas**


	10. Charlie

**Hola chicos. No tengo nada que decir salvo agradecer como siempre a mis leales lectores. Se les quiere!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 8**

Desperté al aterrizar a Seattle, donde nos esperaban un trío de automóviles rentados listos para partir a Forks. Mi familia no es nada sino organizada.

Davy esta vez viajó conmigo en el asiento trasero de uno de los jeeps, junto a Jazz, Rose y Emmett, y durante gran parte del viaje mantuve mi escudo en alto para que ni Jazz ni Davy pudieran percibirme ni afectarme con su don, y me sumergí en la culpa más absoluta... por qué no había pensado en proteger a Charlie con mi escudo físico? Está claro que la distancia era demasiada, pero tal vez... tal vez habría evitado lo que estaba sufriendo mi pobre padre ahora. Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

Demonios, ya quería llorar otra vez…

Jazz y Emmett por su parte se preocuparon de mantener entretenido a Davy, que miraba por la ventana entusiasmado con el nuevo paisaje verde y húmedo de Washington.

El viaje duró casi 3 horas, ya que los caminos estaban resbalosos por la lluvia y durante todo ese tiempo no emití palabra.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del hospital, Jasper me detuvo antes de bajarme del jeep.

-Cariño, tú no puedes entrar así como así, en este hospital todos te conocen y se supone que tú estás muerta.

-Jazz por favor! no me crees más problemas! -Imploré, con un único objetivo en mi mente. Ver a mi padre.

-No Bella, vamos a esperar a ver qué es lo que nos puede decir Carlisle -Dijo él con un tono autoritario que nunca usaba conmigo.

-Y cómo es que él si puede entrar? –Dije groseramente, apuntando a Carlisle con el dedo.

-Porque vamos a decir que él y Esme están de vacaciones en el área y decidieron pasar a saludar a sus antiguos colegas. Cuando alguien le cuente lo de Charlie, seguro que lo dejan verlo y así podrá ayudarlo... tú ahora no serás de ninguna ayuda para tu padre, pero Carlisle puede salvarle la vida.

-Maldita sea Jasper! -Exclamé y Davy me miró sorprendido y asustado. Yo nunca le gritaba a su padre -Lo siento -Dije más suavemente, dándome cuenta de mi error.

-Tranquila cariño -Dijo Jazz abrazándome -No pasa nada, estás nerviosa.

-No debí gritarte... pero estoy tan frustrada...! –Le dije enviándole mi amor y arrepentimiento.

-Y lo entiendo. Ahora dejemos a Carlisle hacer su trabajo, y si él cree que Charlie puede recibir una visita, entraremos por la ventana o de alguna manera nos la arreglaremos para ver a tu padre.

-Gracias Jazz... lo siento Davy, no quise asustarte amor –Dije agachándome para quedar a su nivel.

-No grites más mamy -Dijo Davy sencillamente, estirando sus bracitos hacia mí.

-Nunca más -Dije besando su cabecita rubia.

-Te quiero mamy.

-Y yo a ti corazón de melón.

...oOo...

Carlisle y Esme entraron al hospital y fueron recibidos como reyes, ya que el pequeño hospital de Forks nunca había tenido a un cirujano de la categoría de Carlisle, y probablemente no lo volverían a tener jamás.

Una media hora después de su ingreso al hospital, nos encontrábamos esperando en el bosque aledaño cuando Edward se sentó a mi lado mientras Jazz trataba de descifrar las confusas visiones de Alice... él era el más experimentado y el único que podía hacerlo.

-Hola -Me dijo Edward suavemente -Cómo lo estás sobrellevando todo?

-Hola Edward... no tan bien como quisiera... si a papá le pasa algo... si llega a morir... Oh Dios! -Dije y rompí a llorar. Edward me abrazó y me dijo

-Ya amor... shhhhhh... ya va a pasar...

-Oh Edward! me siento tan mal! -Sollocé.

-Tu padre va a estar bien, tranquila... y en el peor de los casos...

-En el peor de los casos qué? -Pregunté entre asustada y esperanzada.

-Podemos convertirlo... -Respondió él dibujando círculos en mi espalda con sus dedos.

Esa es una idea que estúpidamente no se me había ocurrido… Convertir a mi padre... es algo que él querría? tendría que preguntarle, ya que no lo obligaría a pasar una vida de eternidad alimentándose de sangre animal.

-Lo siento Edward... -Le dije de pronto.

-Por qué lo sientes? -Preguntó -Qué tienes tú que sentir? He sido yo el que se ha comportado como un imbécil todo este tiempo!

-Siento que las cosas entre nosotros no resultaran y a ti te haya tocado sufrir... lo siento mucho porque en algún momento fui feliz a tu lado... -Dije sorbiendo los mocos y limpiándome la cara con la manga de mi camiseta... una imagen para nada sexi.

-Si alguien tiene que arrepentirse, ese soy yo -Me dijo él -Mi obsesión por protegerte casi te priva de tu familia -Dijo mirando a Davy, que se encontraba en brazos de Rose.

-Bueno, el pasado es pasado -Dije yo extendiéndole mi mano, la que él tomó y besó en los nudillos -Amigos?

-Amigos -Dijo él sonriendo tristemente.

En ese momento se acercó Jasper, que evidentemente había oído toda la conversación, y le tendió la mano a Edward.

-Gracias hermano -Le dijo, y desde entonces volvieron a tratarse como tales otra vez.

...oOo...

Esme y Carlisle se tomaron mucho más tiempo del que yo consideré necesario en regresar. Cuando lo hicieron, sus caras reflejaban una profunda tristeza.

-Lo siento Bella... Charlie... –Dijo Carlisle.

-Murió? -Interrumpí yo -Díganme que no ha muerto!

-No cariño -Me dijo Esme -No ha muerto, pero está muy grave.

-Necesito verlo -Dije.

-Bella no sé si será lo más adecuado... Comenzó Carlisle.

-Es mi padre! -Exclamé -Necesito verlo... y si él lo desea, necesito que lo conviertan.

-Pero Bella, eso es... nosotros no... -Balbuceó Esme.

-Ustedes me lo deben -Dije yo -Y además mi familia se haría cargo de él –Y Emmett, Rose y Jazz asintieron sin decir palabra.

-Yo lo convertiré si es lo que él desea, cariño -Dijo Jazz dando un paso adelante, siempre conmigo.

-Ahí está! -Exclamó Alice soltándose la cabeza aliviada-Dos caminos definidos por fin! O convierten a Charlie o se muere...

-Entonces tengo que entrar esta noche para convencerlo. Apúntame el camino, Carlisle -Dije decidida.

...oOo...

Me cambié de ropa en el bosque a jeans negros y una camiseta oscura. Tomé mi largo cabello en una coleta alta y me despedí con un abrazo de Davy, que estaba muy ansioso con todas las emociones conflictuadas, pero que finalmente se quedó tranquilo durmiendo en brazos de tía Rose.

Jasper se cambió a pantalones deportivos azul marino y una camiseta negra, y tomando mi mano, me guió por el bosque para que ambos cazáramos antes de enfrentar a Charlie.

Yo cacé con rabia y frustración, y no tan limpiamente como mi Jazz, pero me ayudó un poco a descargarme y eso fue lo que necesitaba en el momento.

Cuando estuvimos listos Jazz volvió a tomar mi mano y yo le dije

-Lo siento Jasper...

-Por qué? -Preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-Por estar demasiado preocupada de mí, por hablarte mal, por ser tan brusca...

-Está bien cariño, sé por lo que estás pasando y entiendo que estés estresada.

-Estoy más que estresada! Estoy volviéndome loca de preocupación! Jazz... llegado el momento y si papá lo desea... tú lo vas a poder convertir, verdad?

-Sí cariño, ya te lo dije.

-Es que sé lo difícil que es para ti... detenerte... -Le dije tímidamente. No quería que pensara que no confiaba en él.

-No me comería a tu padre Isabella -Dijo él ofendido.

-No! Yo sé que no, simplemente te estoy agradeciendo de antemano el sacrificio que estás dispuesto a hacer... -Dije rápidamente.

-No es necesario que me agradezcas nada Bella... yo haría lo que fuera por ti y lo sabes...

-Lo sé, y yo por ti... te amo.

-Te amo cariño.

Después de ese intercambio nos fuimos al hospital, y siguiendo las direcciones de Carlisle, entramos por la ventana, ya que papá estaba internado en el segundo piso del pequeño edificio. A pesar de saber que estaba moribundo, no estaba preparada para el shock que significó ver a Charlie conectado a todas esas máquinas... Se veía terriblemente pálido, su cuerpo se veía pequeño en la cama a pesar de que yo siempre me lo imaginé como a un gigante, y lo peor... estaba despierto.

-Isabella –Murmuró con voz desgastada, débil.

-Tranquilo papá, he venido a verte... -Comencé -tranquilo, yo sé que tu pensabas que yo estaba muerta... pero no es así, es una historia muy larga, pero ya te la voy a explicar...

-Mi Isabella -Dijo él mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Papá...! -Exclamé rompiendo a llorar a su lado y tomé su mano para besarla. Jazz nos dejó expresarnos sin manipularnos, y yo se lo agradecí.

-Papá, escucha... tu herida es mortal, pero hay una alternativa... puedes vivir para siempre, conmigo, Jasper, Emm, Rosalie y Davy... Davy es tu nieto papá... lo vas a amar cuando lo conozcas!

-Co...mo? -Susurró él.

-Somos vampiros papá... nos alimentamos de la sangre de animales para sobrevivir... –Respondí.

-Vampiros? -Susurró él incrédulo.

-Sí... Jasper te puede convertir... de lo contrario con tu herida... vas a morir papá... por favor no te mueras! no me dejes! -Le rogué.

-Él te convirtió a ti? -Preguntó mirando fijamente a Jasper.

-Si papá, fue necesario, después del accidente en mi camioneta yo estaba muriendo... Jasper me salvó...

-Hablaremos... después... -Resopló Charlie -Cámbiame... hazlo… no quiero... morir...

-Si papá -lloré abrazándolo. Lágrimas de alivio y felicidad corrieron por mis mejillas, y le hice una seña a Jasper para que se acercara -Jasper te va a morder papá... te va a doler... va a quemar durante 3 días y luego serás como nosotros...

-O...K -Respondió él haciéndose el duro.

Jasper se acercó entonces y lo desconectó de todos los tubos a los que estaba unido Charlie y lo tomó en sus brazos y nos escapamos por la ventana. No dejamos ninguna pista, por lo que la desaparición de mi padre sería para siempre un misterio en Forks.

Entonces corrimos a la mansión de los Cullen donde Charlie comenzaría su transformación.

Llegamos a la casa y todos nos esperaban ansiosos en la puerta... Después de todo no es todos los días que se agregan nuevos miembros a la familia...

Pusimos a Charlie en una de las habitaciones de invitados, a la que Esme le había cambiado las sábanas comunes, poniendo sábanas de algodón egipcio de 1000 hilos... un lindo detalle de parte de ella para hacer más cómoda la transformación de mi padre. No es que él lo fuera a notar...

Luego de un examen final de parte de Carlisle que confirmó que papá estaba muriendo, Jasper se acercó lentamente y le dijo

-Está seguro, Jefe?

Charlie sólo asintió, demasiado débil para hablar.

-Te quiero papá... te veré en 3 días... -Le dije tomando su mano mientras Jazz tomaba la otra y lo mordía en la muñeca. Luego en el cuello, la otra muñeca y los tobillos, inyectando veneno y sellando cada herida con una lamida. Finalmente lo mordió en el corazón y lamió la herida... y la transformación comenzó.

Papá arqueó su espalda y emitió un largo grito y luego comenzó a gemir. Yo no pude soportar verlo en ese estado y lloré a su lado hasta que Jazz me arrastró fuera de ahí para cuidar de Davy, que estaba con Rose y Emmett en un Hotel en Port Ángeles para evitar traumatizarlo con la transformación de su abuelito.

Jazz y Carlisle permanecieron al lado de Charlie y me dieron reportes periódicos sobre la condición de papá. No me gustaba estar separada de Jasper, pero era el único capaz de aliviar un poco el dolor de la transformación con su don.

Finalmente me llamó Alice.

-Ya es hora! -Dijo emocionada.

-Estará bien? -Pregunté ansiosa.

-Sí, si todos vamos a ir a cazar con él, va a estar bien.

-Perfecto, estaré ahí en media hora -Le dije. Luego me despedí de mi Davy y de Rose y Emm dándoles las gracias nuevamente por ser tan buenos padrinos de mi hijo, y corrí hacia el bosque a velocidad humana para luego emprender carrera a velocidad vampírica a casa de los Cullen. Al llegar todo estaba en silencio excepto por los aullidos de dolor de Charlie y su corazón, que latía tan rápido como el mío.

-Cariño -Me besó Jazz tiernamente en los labios al verme llegar. Yo correspondí con pasión, contenta con el reencuentro, pero fuimos interrumpidos por Carlisle, que dijo

-Va a despertar en cualquier momento.

Y efectivamente, Charlie se veía ya como un vampiro, pálido, su piel estaba fría y dura, pero lo que más me shockeó... estaba guapísimo! Mi papá sería un playboy! Ewwwwww!

Charlie arqueó su espalda, gritó con todas sus fuerzas y su corazón se detuvo. Todos contuvimos la respiración. Charlie abrió los ojos y su cuerpo instintivamente saltó hacia atrás y se refugió en una esquina, desde donde nos gruñó amenazante.

-Papá... somos nosotros... Bella y los Cullen, recuerdas? -Le dije.

-Bella...? -Preguntó él con una voz clara y limpia de barítono. Tendría que acostumbrarme a eso también.

-Sí... no te haremos daño… -Dije yo acercándome lentamente. Jazz se acercó a mi lado, seguramente usando su don. Él no me dejaría enfrentarme sola a un recién nacido, aunque ese recién nacido fuera mi padre.

-Bella! -Exclamó Charlie –Hija!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**REVIEWS=LOVE**


	11. I m back!

**Hola chicos! Nuevo capítulo… debo confesar que estoy un poco decepcionada con la acogida que están teniendo esta historia y Beautiful Crazy, ya que sé perfectamente cuánta gente lee estas historias (MUCHA), sin embargo muy pocos comentan, lo que me hace dudar de si mis historias valen la pena. Es por eso que no publicaré más hasta que consiga 10 reviews por capítulo, lo mínimo necesario para ayudarme a mejorar mis proceso creativo.**

**Espero que comprendan, no es el número de reviews total el que me importa, es la respuesta de ustedes, el saber qué les gusta y qué no.**

**Sin más los dejo con Charlie el neófito.**

**Cariños!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 9**

'Cause I'm back

Yes, I'm back

Well, I'm back

Yes, I'm back

Well, I'm back, back

(Well) I'm back in black

Yes, I'm back in black

_Back in black/ AC/DC_

-Bella! -Exclamó Charlie –Hija!

-Papá! Dije deslizándome hacia su abrazo antes de que Jasper pudiera impedirlo.

-Bella, estás bien, estás viva... -Dijo abrazándome con fuerza -Cómo es que estás con vida? -Dijo con voz molesta, como listo para reprenderme frente a toda mi familia.

-De la misma manera en que estás vivo tu -Le expliqué -Ahora eres un vampiro, tenemos que alimentarte rápido, tenemos que ir a ir a cazar.

-Animales... -Dijo él como recordando.

-Sí! animales, nosotros somos vampiros "vegetarianos", nos alimentamos de animales, no de gente.

-Pero podríamos alimentarnos de gente? -Preguntó mi padre seriamente -Si quisiéramos?

-S... sí... pero nosotros no queremos ser asesinos! y tú tampoco! eres el jodido jefe de policía, demonios! -Exclamé escandalizada ante el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

-Isabella Swan! Lenguaje! -Exclamó.

-Lo siento papá... -Dije y escuché risitas a mi espalda.

-Está bien... quiero una muy buena explicación de porqué te convirtieron sin mi permiso -Dijo mirando a Jasper.

-Y se la daremos Jefe Swan -Dijo Jasper -Pero ahora es importante que vaya a cazar, de lo contrario la sed...

-Aaaagh... la sed! -Dijo Charlie con voz ronca -Bella no me advertiste sobre esto -Dijo tomándose la garganta.

-Ups! -Dije yo -Se me olvidó...

-A cazar! A cazar! -Dijo Alice saltando y aplaudiendo entusiasmada. Charlie la miró y sonrió levemente guiñándole un ojo. Alice suspiró.

-Estoy listo –Dijo Charlie -Donde están las escopetas?

-No usamos armas Charlie -Dijo Carlisle -Nuestros cuerpos son armas letales, ya verás.

-Cazar sin escopetas? Habrá que verlo... -Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Vamos -Dije tomándolo de la mano. Charlie se enderezó y me siguió, y todos juntos salimos de la casa a paso humano.

-Ahora, prueba correr -Le dijo Carlisle -Pero no vayas muy lejos, estaremos justo detrás de ti.

Charlie lo miró y asintió, y de un momento a otro desapareció de nuestra vista.

-Edward atrápalo! -Gritó Carlisle, y todos corrimos siguiendo su rastro.

-Demonios, es demasiado rápido! -Gritó Jazz tratando probablemente de afectarlo con su poder -Lo vamos a perder!

-No! -Grité yo -papaaaá! para por favor! -Y de pronto Charlie estaba a mi lado.

-Wow! qué fue eso? -Preguntó Liam que hasta entonces se mantenía callado.

-Eso -Explicó Alice -Es súper velocidad!

-Papá es como el correcaminos! -Exclamé.

-Eso es un don! -Exclamó Carlisle -No se compara con la velocidad que alcanza Edward, es muy superior... esto es... increíble!

-Papá, felicitaciones! -Exclamé.

-Que es un don y por qué lo tengo yo? -Preguntó papá visiblemente alterado.

-Es una cualidad que se realza con tu transformación. Por ejemplo Bella es un escudo, nadie la puede atacar física ni mentalmente, y Edward puede leer mentes...

-Pero ahora ya no a usted... –Le dijo Edward -Cuando Charlie era humano me era difícil, pero ahora me es imposible leerlo... no es como Bella, es simplemente como si sus pensamientos fueran... borrosos -Dijo Edward frustrado.

-O sea que tiene 2 dones! -Dijo Liam impresionado.

-Así parece -Dijo Carlisle.

-Bueno, y me van a enseñar a cazar? -Preguntó Charlie, siempre directo al grano.

-Síguenos -Le dije a papá, y partimos todos juntos al bosque. Corrimos juntos hasta que de pronto escuchamos el latir de varios corazones. Charlie se puso de inmediato en posición de ataque y sin que nadie le diera ninguna instrucción "desapareció" y volvió a aparecer bebiendo de la yugular de un alce. El resto de nosotros corrió a velocidad vampírica "normal" y nos repartimos el resto de la manada, aunque sin acercarnos a Charlie, que se veía feral y dispuesto a defender a su presa.

Cuando terminamos de beber Carlisle le preguntó

-Cómo te sientes?

-Sediento -Respondió Charlie -Y la sangre es amarga, no me gusta -Dijo arrugando la nariz.

-Lamentablemente es algo a lo que tendrás que acostumbrarte si quieres ser parte de esta familia -Le dijo Liam con un dejo de desdén.

-Es la sangre humana tan repugnante? -Preguntó a Jasper directamente.

-No -Respondió Jazz honestamente -Es dulce y mucho más energizante, pero el costo es... demasiado alto.

-No si me alimento de criminales -Dijo Charlie -Quiero probar sangre humana!

Toda la familia quedó en silencio, impactados por la noticia. Hasta ahora ningún miembro de la familia se había rebelado contra nuestra forma de alimentación excepto Edward, y jamás pensé que sería justamente mi padre.

-Pero papá... tu no... no es... -Traté de decir algo para convencerlo.

-Soy un policía Bella -Dijo él -Si ya no puedo poner a los criminales tras las rejas al menos puedo aprovechar sus inútiles vidas y comérmelos. De hecho, creo que me voy a buscar a un violador al que he querido poner tras las rejas por años.

-Pero... pero... -Dije yo. El resto de la familia miraba nuestro intercambio sin intervenir.

-Ya soy un adulto Isabella. Y un vampiro. Me alegra que seas vegetariana, no me gustaría verte comiendo gente inocente, pero yo no voy a seguir la misma dieta que ustedes! -Afirmó.

-Y cómo le voy a explicar esto a Davy? -Pregunté mirando a Jazz, a punto de romper a llorar.

Él se acercó a mí y me besó la coronilla, y me dijo

-Le vamos a explicar con la verdad, Davy es un niño inteligente...

-Davy... ese es tu hijo? Mi nieto? Del que me hablaste en el hospital? -Preguntó Charlie.

-Sí... es el niño más maravilloso! -Le dije.

-Pero no puede tener más que unos meses de vida... menos de seis meses... por qué deberías tener que explicarle nada?

-Papá yo... no soy completamente vampiro... yo estaba embarazada cuando Jazz me convirtió, y el proceso nunca se finalizó... -Alcancé a decir.

-Que tú qué? -Gritó papá -Dejaste embarazada a mi hija antes de un mes de salir con ella y ni siquiera te has casado con ella? -Increpó a Jasper.

-Lo siento señor, fue mi culpa... pero el día que a usted le dispararon... fue el día antes de nuestra boda... -Dijo Jasper mirándolo a los ojos, sin miedo pero con respeto, tomándome de la mano.

-Papá no voy a permitir que nos eches a perder nuestro matrimonio con objeciones ridículas. Vas a conocer a Davy y te vas a dar cuenta de lo especial que es y de lo tonto que sería arrepentirse de su llegada -Le dije yo.

-Como... cómo es Davy? -Preguntó Charlie mientras caminábamos de regreso a casa.

-Davy es... -Dije tratando de definir objetivamente a mi hijo -Especial. Es muy parecido a Jazz, pero tiene ciertos rasgos Swan, y crece aceleradamente, así es que aunque recientemente cumplió un año, parece que tuviera 5 ó 6, y es capaz de resolver problemas realmente complicados, es súper inteligente y dulce... -Dije enumerando sus cualidades –Oh! y es empático como su padre!

-No puedo esperar para conocerlo -Dijo Charlie.

-Bueno, eso depende... te parezco apetitosa? -Le pregunté a papá.

-Apetitosa? No! Yo nunca te haría daño Bells! -Dijo Charlie con asco.

-Pero mi olor... yo soy medio humana... -Insistí.

-Bueno, sí, pensándolo bien, hueles un poco a comida, pero no lo suficiente como para morderte!

-Bien... entonces creo que entre tu control y mi escudo, ya estás listo para conocer a Davy. Llamaré a Rose y Emm para que lo traigan a conocerte.

-Ejem... -Dijo Alice aclarándose innecesariamente la garganta.

-Si querida? -Preguntó Esme.

-Ya los llamé... nos deben estar esperando en casa...

-Oh Alice! A veces me dan ganas de estrangularte! Qué hubiera pasado si... -Le dije.

-Oh Bella relájate. El futuro está claro. Charlie y Davy serán grandes amigos! -Dijo ella despreocupadamente y echó a correr. Liam la siguió y el resto de nosotros apuró el paso hacia la casa.

...oOo...

Al llegar a la casa el jeep que usaban Emm y Rose estaba estacionado en la entrada.

Yo corrí al interior de la casa a abrazar a mi niño y aproveché de redoblar el escudo que lo protegía, sólo por si acaso.

Mientras yo sostenía a Davy cubriéndolo de besos, Charlie se acercó con Jazz pegado a sus talones, y miró a mi hijo maravillado.

-Así es que este es Davy? -Preguntó.

-David Charles Whitlock -Respondí.

-Hola -Dijo Davy desde mis brazos, escondido tímidamente entre mi cabello.

-Hola... -Dijo Charlie, visiblemente nervioso.

-Davy amor, este es tu abuelito... -le dije.

-Abuelito! -Exclamó Davy tratando de lanzarse de mis brazos a los de Charlie. Charlie instintivamente extendió los brazos y yo le pregunté

-Todo bien?

-Todo bien Bells -Refunfuñó mi padre.

-Jazz? -Pregunté.

-No tiene hambre, no le hará daño cariño -Dijo con una sonrisa y poniendo su mano sobre mi cintura.

-Está bien -Dije, entregándole a Davy a mi padre.

-Abuelito, por qué tienes los ojos rojos? -Preguntó Davy poniendo su manita en la cara de Charlie.

-No lo sé -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros -Seguro que Carlisle nos lo puede explicar a los dos...

Y con eso, comenzaron juntos a interrogar a Carlisle y a jugar entre ellos. Nunca imaginé a papá en el rol de abuelo (sobre todo siendo tan joven, tenía sólo 37 años), pero él estaba feliz y Davy se dio con él como si hubieran estado juntos toda la vida.

...oOo...

Esa noche papá durmió a Davy en sus brazos y lo acostó en una habitación del segundo piso, negándose a dejar sólo a su nietecito ahora que lo había encontrado.

...oOo...

-Me preocupa quién disparó a Charlie -Me dijo Jasper esa noche cuando descansábamos en nuestra habitación.

-Quién haya sido da lo mismo... ya no le puede hacer daño -respondí con la mente en otras cosas... cosas como la deliciosa manera en que se marcaban los músculos de su estómago... o ese suave camino de vello que terminaba justo en la gloria...

-Quién haya sido lo hizo intencionalmente... -Refutó él, ignorando mis caricias. Yo bajé mi escudo y le envié toda mi lujuria y amor, consiguiendo que dejara el tema de golpe.

-Jazz... -Susurré acariciando su estómago e introduciendo la mano en el interior de su pantalón de pijama, donde lo encontré erecto y listo para mí.

-Oh cariño... no sabes lo que me provocas... -Me dijo con voz ronca de deseo, acariciando uno de mis pechos por sobre el raso de mi camisola.

-Si... oh sí! -Exclamé arqueando mi espalda. Eso es exactamente lo que yo quería... sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

Él me desnudó rasgando mi pijama y sus labios se prendieron de mis pezones mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo impaciente. Quería gritar de placer, pero ahora estaba papá en casa, y me sentí una adolescente otra vez... Debí morderme los labios para no gemir audiblemente.

Una de mis manos comenzó a bombear su erección suavemente, mientras su mano derecha se centró en mis pliegues, descubriendo mi humedad.

-Oh! -exclamé al sentir sus fríos y expertos dedos recorrer mi intimidad en círculos... Nuestros cuerpos funcionaban en perfecta armonía, y aunque no sabía dónde empezaba ni terminaba su cuerpo en relación al mío, cada roce me encendía como el primero.

-Te deseo tanto Bella... eres mía por siempre -Me susurró al oído, haciéndome estremecer. Yo no me aguanté las ganas de probarlo y descendí por su cuerpo y me deshice de sus pantalones, tomando su enorme erección en mi boca.

Lo lamí desde abajo hacia arriba moviéndome al compás de su cadera, besando y chupando hasta hacerlo llegar al límite.

-Ahhh!... Mierrrdaaaa... cariño, qué haces ahí abajo?... Me estás... volviendo loco -Jadeó -Sigue así y me vas a hacer acabar...

Entonces sin perder un segundo me senté sobre él, insertando su erección en mi centro y cabalgándolo mientras él me acariciaba entre mis húmedos pliegues, empujándome más y más hacia el orgasmo. Me agaché para besar su boca y su delicioso aliento bañó mi rostro, haciéndome desearlo aún más. Nos besamos con pasión y necesidad, y sus manos se movieron desde mis caderas hacia mis pechos, apretando mis pezones con fuerza pero sin llegar a hacerme daño.

Eso fue todo lo que necesité para llegar a mi orgasmo, y mis paredes contrayéndose desataron el orgasmo de Jazz. Ambos llegamos a la cima en silencio, yo mordiendo a Jazz y Jazz mordiendo una almohada.

"Nunca me cansaré de hacerle el amor a mi delicioso hombre", pensé, y con esa certeza en mi mente, me acurruqué en su pecho y me dejé llevar por el sueño.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**REVIEWS=LOVE=CONTINÚO ESTA HISTORIA**


	12. Big and small disasters

**Hola chicos! Este es un capítulo súper importante así es que atentos, que me interesa conocer sus opiniones.**

**Sin más los dejo para que lo disfruten.**

**Cariños!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 11**

Miniature disasters and minor catastrophoes  
>Bring me to my knees<br>Well I must be my own master  
>Or a miniature disaster will be<br>It will be the death of me

_Miniature disasters/KT Tunstall_

**Jasper POV**

Bella tiene esa manera de hacerme perder el foco que ninguna otra mujer podría lograr... Yo me estaba obsesionando con el ataque a Charlie, ya que me parecía que debía ser premeditado, pero ella tenía otras cosas en mente... y cuando me envió toda su lujuria y amor no pude hacer otra cosa que tomarla entre mis brazos y hacerla mía.

Una vez que acabamos de hacer el amor, la cubrí con la colcha y volví a mis cavilaciones... quién y por qué... y por qué justo ahora? Y así pasé la noche, pasando distintos escenarios y estrategias en mi cabeza, y decidí que en cuanto fuera seguro para Charlie regresaríamos a casa de Peter y Char.

Al día siguiente Bella despertó desnuda, despeinada y radiante, y en cuanto me vio se lanzó a besarme con pasión... soy un bastardo con suerte...

-Bella cariño... Charlie -Le dije gimiendo antes de perder totalmente el control.

-Oh! Es cierto! -Exclamó y saltó de la cama y corrió a la ducha dejándome con una dolorosa erección de la que hacerme cargo. Me volví a recostar en la cama y traté de pensar en cosas que me quitaran de la mente las ganas que tenía de hacerla mía bajo el chorro de agua caliente en la ducha... cosas como Emmett desnudo, o Carlisle y Esme teniendo sexo.

Una vez que Bella salió de la ducha, con gotas de agua aun rodando por su perfecta piel, fue mi turno de ducharme, y lo hice largamente y con agua helada para enfriar mis pensamientos y deseos antes de enfrentar a mi suegro. Maldita sea… vivir con mi suegro no sería nada fácil…

Cuando finalmente salí de la ducha, Bella ya se encontraba en el living con Charlie y los demás, tomando desayuno con Davy.

-...Y abuelito me dijo que me va a enseñar a pescar y a cazar con escopeta y a acampar como un verdadero hombre -Dijo Davy contándole a Bella de sus conversaciones con Charlie mientras se comía sus cereales con leche.

-Oh en serio? Te va a enseñar a usar una escopeta? -Dijo Bella mirando a Charlie con el ceño fruncido.

-Sip! -Dijo Davy gesticulando y derramando leche en el proceso.

-Davy! Estás haciendo un desastre! -Dijo Rosalie.

-Perdón tía Rose... -Dijo el pequeño diablillo y Rose se derritió y lo besó mientras limpiaba la leche derramada.

-Charlie, deberías ir a cazar -Dijo Alice -Aún no estás en condiciones de pasar mucho tiempo sin alimentarte.

-Tienes razón Ali, me acompañarías? -Dijo Charlie mirándola fijamente.

-Claro Ch... -Alcanzó a decir Alice, contenta de acompañarlo, pero fue interrumpida por Liam.

-Alice no va a ninguna parte sin mi permiso! -Exclamó Liam tomando a Alice del brazo con brusquedad –Ya he tenido suficiente con su supuesta "independencia". Alice caza sólo conmigo.

-Suéltala a-ho-ra -Dijo Charlie con voz amenazante y emanando furia. Lentamente se puso en posición de ataque.

-No! -Dijo Alice con los ojos brillantes tratando de esbozar una sonrisa -Está bien... yo... lo siento Charlie... para otra vez será... -Dijo haciendo un gesto de dolor al ser tironeada por el bastardo de su marido.

Varios gruñidos resonaron en la sala, pero lo que me sorprendió es que a pesar de la súper velocidad de Charlie, fue Rose la que se lanzó sobre Liam.

-Sueltala! Asqueroso hijo de perra! -Dijo mordiéndolo entre el cuello y el hombro. Liam aulló de dolor y soltó a Alice, que se refugió en los brazos de Bella, sollozando sin lágrimas.

-No es vuestro maldito problema lo que haga con mi mujer! -Gritó Liam emanando rabia y frustración -Ya no aguanto más esta farsa, esta familia de fenómenos de circo! Alice! -Exclamó - nos vamos.

Alice lentamente soltó a Bella emanando tristeza y desolación, y nadie, ni siquiera yo nos atrevimos a intervenir... si ella quería seguir con ese maldito era problema suyo... o al menos eso pensé.

-Alice no va a ninguna parte -Dijo Charlie con su voz autoritaria de jefe de la policía.

-Y quién demonios te crees tú, neófito, para desafiarme? -Preguntó Liam poniéndose en posición de ataque. No sería sorprendido de nuevo, o eso creyó.

-Soy el jefe de la puta policía! -Exclamó Charlie, y antes de que yo pudiera intervenir (y quería hacerlo, al igual que todos los que presenciábamos esta escena) Charlie lo atacó con su súper velocidad haciéndole una llave que lo inmovilizó contra el suelo. Liam no alcanzó ni a moverse de su sitio... Un movimiento de su parte y perdería el brazo.

-Suéltame! Suéltame maldito! -Gritó entre aullidos de dolor.

-No antes de que le pidas perdón a Ali... y te despidas de ella. Alice no va a ninguna parte contigo a menos que sea lo que ella quiere. Es lo que deseas cariño? Irte con este bastardo?

-N... no... -Dijo Alice temblando de miedo. Yo la tomé de la mano enviándole un poco de valor y confianza en sí misma -No quiero... no lo quiero volver a ver... él me maltrata, me golpea y abusa de mí... -Dijo llorando.

-Pero Alice! Cómo no le dijiste nada al resto de la familia! -Preguntó Esme horrorizada.

-Tenía mucha vergüenza... después de como traté a Jazz para ir en busca de Liam... tenía que hacerlo funcionar fuera como fuera...

-Alice esta siempre será tu familia -Dijo Carlisle abrazándola. Bella se aferró a mí con Davy en sus brazos, que emanaba confusión.

-Bella cariño, llévate a Davy a jugar... él no tiene por qué ver esto -Le dije.

-Ok -Dijo ella y se fue al patio con Davy que la bombardeaba de preguntas.

-Lo sé... y los amo... pero es tan difícil enfrentar mis errores! Lo siento tanto por todo el daño que les hice! -Lloró Alice.

-Alice querida, nada justifica lo que este asqueroso animal te ha hecho sufrir -Le dijo Charlie, que aún sostenía a Liam contra el suelo.

-Lo sé... pero después de lo que hice sentí como que no merecía nada mejor...

-Escucha Alice, vamos a hacer como si este hombre nunca hubiera existido -Dijo Esme con voz dura, seguramente recordando a su marido humano, el que la golpeaba incesantemente -Tu eres nuestra hija y vamos a cuidar de ti como sea necesario.

-Gracias mamá -Dijo ella sollozando en sus brazos.

-Y qué vamos a hacer con este pedazo de basura? -Preguntó Charlie apuntando con el pié a Liam que aún estaba en el suelo.

-Vamos a llevarlo a Seattle a firmar el divorcio con Jenks inmediatamente. Si sabe lo que le conviene, no va a volver a molestarnos y menos va a volver a contactar a Alice -Dije yo.

-No! No pueden obligarme! Alice es mi mujer! Ella es mía! -Gritó Liam desde el suelo, tratando de ponerse de pié.

CRACK! sonó cuando su brazo se salió de la coyuntura del hombro y Charlie se quedó con el brazo en la mano. Inmediatamente lo inmovilizó con el otro brazo y le dijo

-Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas... por lo que tengo entendido somos inmortales, así es que tengo tooodo el tiempo del mundo para convencerte.

_Vaya... no es buena idea meterse con mi suegro..._

Finalmente, y luego de una corta negociación, accedimos a devolverle el brazo a Liam a cambio del divorcio. Alice no dejó de llorar y fueron Carlisle y Esme quienes la acogieron en su momento más difícil.

Decidimos ir a Seattle a arreglar el divorcio Carlisle, Peter, Liam y yo. Peter y yo a cargo de que el bastardo firmara ya que Charlie a pesar de querer participar no se podía acercar a una zona habitada por humanos y Carlisle era necesario en representación de Alice como cabeza de los Cullen. El brazo de Liam iba en la cajuela del auto.

Mientras íbamos de camino llamé a Jenks para que tuviera todos los papeles listos a nuestra llegada, de modo de firmar y largarnos.

El viaje a Seattle fue silencioso. Ninguno de nosotros se sentía con un ánimo muy conversador, mucho menos Liam, que se debatía entre la rabia, el odio y la frustración. Ni siquiera se despidió de Alice.

Al llegar a la oficina de J. Jenks fuimos atendidos como la realeza por las secretarias que exudaban asombro y lujuria al ver a un grupo de vampiros; a pesar de que uno de nosotros, Liam, fuera manco, para los humanos somos tan irresistibles como peligrosos... tal vez en eso radica el peligro.

Las ignoramos a todas y nos hicieron pasar de inmediato a la oficina de Jenks, y éste nos esperaba con una mescla de miedo y ansiedad, pero al vernos a todos juntos casi se orina en los pantalones. Liam firmó sin mayores problemas, después de todo estaba en riesgo su brazo y otras partes de su cuerpo si de Charlie dependía...

Cuando terminamos dejamos a Liam en el aeropuerto con una maleta de ropa y otra de dinero y le dijimos que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera excepto volver a contactar a Alice. En caso de cualquier cosa, debería contactarse con Carlisle primero como jefe del clan.

Luego emprendimos regreso a casa, esta vez conversando animadamente por el avance que habíamos hecho al deshacernos de la lacra de Liam.

Todo iba normal hasta que Peter tuvo otro de sus presentimientos fatalistas… problemas se avecinaban, y las mujeres habían quedado desprotegidas en casa.

…oOo…

**Bella POV**

Charlie y Davy no dejaban de sorprenderme por el fiato inmediato que se produjo entre ellos. Sencillamente se vieron y se amaron, Davy siempre había querido un abuelito y Charlie aparentemente adoraba el papel.

Esa tarde se habían dirigido con Alice a pescar, en un esfuerzo por subirle el ánimo a esta última, que sollozaba arrepentida de sus decisiones pero aliviada de haberse librado de Liam. A Davy le gustaba su tía Alice y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Mientras, Emmett y Edward se habían ido a cazar y recolectar un poco de sangre para Davy y para mí.

Rose, Esme, Char y yo nos quedamos en la casa esperando a nuestros hombres, y haciendo planes para el futuro; ya que los Whitlock y los Cullen estaban tan unidos deberíamos tener algunas propiedades cercanas las unas de las otras para poder visitarnos cada cierto tiempo.

Mientras conversábamos, Esme preparaba galletas para Davy y yo, y la casa olía especialmente bien, a especias y chocolate enmascarando cualquier olor que pudiera venir desde afuera…

Y fue por eso que no nos dimos cuenta de cuando llegó el ataque… simplemente no estábamos preparadas.

En un momento estábamos conversando relajadamente sobre comprar propiedades conjuntas en Canadá y de pronto nos vimos invadidas por vampiros neófitos extraños que entraron por todas las entradas de la casa… Fuimos prisioneras antes de poder dar una pelea justa, y precisamente en el momento en el que me disponía a usar mi escudo para defendernos, apareció la persona que menos habría esperado ver… Victoria.

Pero eso no era lo peor… lo peor es que traía en sus brazos a Davy, llorando asustado.

-Davy!... Qué hiciste con mi padre! –Grité aterrada, sabiendo que Charlie no abandonaría a Davy así como así.

-Emmett! Qué has hecho, maldita! –Gritó Rosalie.

-Tsk, tsk… esa no es manera de referirse a mí –Dijo Victoria con una voz chillona y aniñada –Creo que merezco más respeto, no es así? Dijo pellizcando las mejillas de Davy fuertemente –Un movimiento en falso y el querubín se muere, está claro?

-Victoria, qué quieres? Te daremos lo que quieras, pero por favor déjalo libre de esto… -Rogué.

-Es divertido –Dijo –Como tu orgullo se convierte en nada cuando arriesgas algo que amas… pero quién se ha puesto en mi lugar? Quién ha pensado en lo que sufrí al perder a mi James por culpa de esta perra? –Dijo apuntándome.

-Victoria por favor… -Rogué –Véngate de mí, pero deja a Davy en paz…

-No es suficiente… tú vas a morir definitivamente Isabella Swan, a mí no me engañaste con tu falso accidente automovilístico, pero sabía que fácil sería sacarte de tu agujero… papi… dispararle a tu papi fue un placer –Dijo riendo –Y matar a tu hijo frente a ti será el broche de oro a mi venganza… No me interesa matarte de inmediato… me tomaré mi tiempo, sufrirás más así.

-No… Davy no…! -Dije llorando lágrimas de verdad mientras el neófito que me aprisionaba hacía más fuerte su agarre… Si no pasaba algún milagro pronto mi hijo moriría frente a mis ojos.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	13. Victoria?

**Hola a todos! Actualización anticipada gracias al montón de reviews recibidas en el capítulo anterior.**

**Muchas gracias a todos, y felicitaciones a quienes se dieron cuenta de que Victoria debería estar muerta desde el Fic anterior! Jajajajaja ahí los sorprendí!**

**Un abrazo y que disfruten.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 12**

My favorite inside source

I'll kiss your open sores

I appreciate your concern

You're gonna stink and burn

_Rape me / Nirvana_

**Charlie POV**

Mi transformación había sido lo más doloroso y terrible que he afrontado en mi vida. Incluso peor que el disparo. Peor que estar al borde de la muerte, fue mutar hasta convertirme en un vampiro.

Pero una vez convertido, amo lo que soy.

Soy fuerte, rápido y recuperé a mi hija y conocí a Davy, mi nieto. No pido más a la vida.

Pero a pesar de lo que soy y de lo que he cambiado, queda en mí parte de lo que fui, ese sentido de justicia que me obliga a hacer lo correcto, que me altera hasta la ira ante las injusticias. Y por eso fue que reaccioné con particular fiereza ante el bastardo de Liam, que se atrevió a poner una mano sobre la delicada y dulce Alice.

Siempre me gustó esa chica como amiga de Bella, siempre alegre, energética y dulce, justo lo que personas tranquilas como Bella o yo necesitamos. Pero por supuesto, nunca pensé en tener nada con Alice mientras era humano, después de todo ella tenía sólo 18 años, al igual que mi hija! Y además tenía como novio a Jasper! No, yo simplemente admiraba a esa hadita loca que iluminaba mi hogar con su presencia, hasta que de pronto desapareció de nuestras vidas junto al maldito hijo de perra de Edwin y el resto de su familia.

Claro está que a mí no me explicaron nada, pero el estado en el que dejaron a mi hija... debo decir que me fue muy difícil de perdonar, incluso cuando Jasper regresó.

En fin... el último año ha sido particularmente duro... confuso y trágico.

Por eso cuando desperté como vampiro me aferré a las cosas y personas que conocía como humano. La ley, la justicia, mi familia... y la dulce Alice.

Cuando supe que el desgraciado de Liam la golpeaba y abusaba de ella no pude controlarme, y le arranqué un brazo. Feliz le habría arrancado el otro si no lo hubiera necesitado para firmar el divorcio...

Jasper y los demás se lo llevaron a Seattle a firmar los papeles que lo separarían para siempre de Alice, y yo decidí que no había nada mejor que pescar para calmar los ánimos. Invité a Alice y a Davy, y ambos aceptaron emocionados, a pesar de que Alice aún tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas, haciéndola si cabe, más hermosa.

El río quedaba detrás de la casa, por lo que corrimos río arriba y encontramos un buen lugar para acomodarnos. Traíamos snaks para Davy y Alice había echado un par de bolsas de sangre para mí y Davy en la canasta de picnic.

-Es hermoso verdad? -Comenté por decir algo, soy un hombre de pocas palabras y Alice me ponía nervioso.

-Es maravilloso Charlie, gracias por traerme -Dijo Alice sonriendo por primera vez desde el incidente.

-Abuelito, quiero mi caña! -Demandó Davy.

-Y sabes ya cómo poner la carnada? -Le pregunté repasando nuestras lecciones teóricas.

-La atravieso en el anzuelo -Respondió él.

-Y qué vamos a usar de carnada? -Pregunté.

-Cangrejos o gusanos o lo que encontremos en la orilla del río -Respondió Davy.

-Muy bien Davy! -Exclamé orgulloso. Él sonrió feliz al sentir mis emociones y comenzó a buscar cangrejitos bajo las piedras a orilla del río. Mientras, Alice y yo nos quedamos a solas conversando.

-Charlie... yo... te quería dar las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí... -Dijo ella mirando hacia el agua

-Alice querida, es lo menos que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias!

-Aun así... me da mucha vergüenza lo ocurrido... nunca debí dejarme llevar por esa visión... pero estaba tan segura de que gracias a Liam llegaría al amor de mi vida! Lo tiré todo por la borda y ahora estoy sola y... y... lo siento tanto! -Dijo y se puso a llorar. Yo no soy bueno con mujeres que lloran. Demonios, no soy bueno con las mujeres y punto! pero con Alice... fue distinto. No dudé en tomarla en mis brazos y sentarla en mi regazo para consolarla. Ella se acurrucó en mí, tan pequeña como una niña y sollozó hasta que se hubo calmado. Durante todo el tiempo yo le acaricié su corto y sedoso cabello, y Davy se acercó y puso a sus pies un montón de cangrejos de carnada.

-Tía Alice no tengas pena -Dijo Davy -Abuelito va a cuidar de ti.

-Oh Davy! -Dijo Alice -Gracias cariño...

-Es verdad -Dije con voz ronca, más nervioso de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo... tal vez desde los tiempos en que estaba con René -Si tú me lo permites Aly... me gustaría ser quién cuidara de ti...

-Charlie... seguramente no te refieres a... tu... yo... -Dijo ella sorprendida.

-Sé que es demasiado pronto, pero sé también reconocer a una buena mujer cuando la veo. Yo necesito una mujer energética y activa como tú para sacarme de mi estupor... primero fue René, la madre de Bella, y ahora... si tú me das la oportunidad...

-Sí tía Alice! -Dijo Davy mirando la escena como si estuviera en el cine -Dale una oportunidad a mi abuelito!

Alice simplemente sonrió y acercándose lentamente a mi rostro, depositó un dulce beso en la comisura de mi boca.

Si hubiera sido aún humano habría enrojecido tal como lo hace Bella, pero siendo vampiro tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le dije

-Aly querida, conmigo las cosas a medias no van... conmigo es todo o nada -Y diciendo esto tomé su pequeño rostro entre mis manos y la besé como corresponde. Ella me respondió el beso tímidamente al principio, y luego con más entusiasmo...

Claro que el beso no duró mucho porque Davy se puso a aplaudir y a gritar

-Bravo abuelito! Ahora tía Alice será mi abuelita! -Lo que nos hizo reír a los dos. Una enorme carga se desprendía de mi pecho al saber que Alice correspondía de alguna forma mis sentimientos, pero el alivio duró poco porque de pronto Alice se tomó las manos con la cabeza y gritó

-No! Davy no! Déjenlo! Suéltenlo! -Y comenzó a llorar histéricamente. Yo la traté de tranquilizar pero de su boca salían sólo palabras incoherentes y sollozos, por lo que tomé a Alice con una mano y a Davy con la otra y me dispuse a regresar a casa, pero antes de poder alcanzar a reunir nuestras cosas del suelo, fuimos emboscados por un montón de vampiros comandados por una pelirroja a la que le faltaba una mano.

Antes de saber qué estaba pasando me vi sujeto por tres vampiros de ojos rojos, Alice por 2 más y a Davy lo tomó la vampira líder. Yo traté de desprenderme de mis captores con todas mis fuerzas, pero no fue suficiente... se llevaron a Davy mientras a Alice y a mí nos invalidaron torturándonos de la manera más vil... a uno frente al otro... juntos.

…oOo…

**Bella POV**

Victoria tenía en su poder a mi Davy, que lloraba indefenso gritando por mí. Mi desesperación estaba al límite, pero no me atrevía a hacer nada para no dañarlo.

En mi búsqueda de opciones para luchar por mi bebé, miré atentamente a Victoria, a la que hacía muerta desde que supuestamente Emmett y Jazz la habían matado en Olimpia hacía más de un año. Cómo era posible que regresara entonces a buscar venganza?

Pero Victoria no se veía tal como lo había hecho en el pasado... no, ella tenía nuevas cicatrices en el rostro, y le faltaba una mano y no se movía con normalidad. Claramente Jazz y Emmett le habían hecho daño, pero entonces... cómo demonios sobrevivió?

-Victoria, tú me quieres a mí... Davy no tiene nada que ver en esto... -Traté de aplacarla.

-Su padre trató de matarme! -Rugió ella -Y por culpa de su madre me quedé sola para siempre... el niño va a pagar -Dijo sentándolo con fuerza en un sillón, ya que Davy se debatía desesperado en sus brazos y ella no tenía muy buen agarre.

Una vez que Victoria lo soltó levanté mi escudo protegiendo a todas las mujeres de mi familia y a mi Davy. Éramos intocables.

Me lancé contra Victoria pero debí bajar mi escudo personal para poder pelear con ella, y la mordí en el cuello sacando un pedazo de su asqueroso cuerpo, pero ella me atacó viciosamente, empujándome a través de la pared, sacándome de la casa mientras mi familia estaba encerrada en burbujas impenetrables y los neófitos trataban de llegar a ellos.

Victoria me hizo una llave y me hizo caer, lanzándome una dentellada, y yo activé mi escudo a último momento cortando su segundo brazo. Ella gritó y yo la empujé hacia el bosque. Me lancé sobre ella y le pisé la cabeza trabando de decapitarla... y en ese momento Victoria me mordió el pié. Yo grité y en un solo golpe la decapité y en mi agonía la desmembré antes de caer al suelo en chillando de dolor.

Todo desde ese momento se transformó en un enredo de peleas, gritos y mi propio infierno... El mordisco de Victoria había comenzado mi propia transformación, pero yo aún tenía fuerzas, a pesar del dolor, de proteger a mis seres queridos el tiempo que fuera necesario... Hasta que escuché la voz más dulce susurrarme al oído...

-Tranquila cariño, descansa, que todo está bien.

-Jazz... ardo... duele -Grité aferrándome a él.

-Tranquila cariño, ahora te voy a morder yo para acelerar el proceso... -Dijo y pude sentir su frío aliento en mi cuello y luego un agudo dolor seguido por más fuego en mis entrañas. Jasper me mordió en las muñecas, tobillos y en el cuello, y cada vez sufrí un dolor espantoso, pero confiaba en él -Baja tu escudo Bella, no hay nadie más a quién proteger... descansa... te veré del otro lado -Dijo, y sentí sus labios besando mi frente y luego el dolor me embargó.

...oOo...

**Jasper POV**

Luego del "presentimiento" de Peter, aceleramos al máximo y llegamos a casa en el menor tiempo posible, para encontrarnos el living medio destrozado, a todas las mujeres y a Davy encerrados en burbujas del escudo de Bella y a un montón de neófitos comandados por Victoria... Victoria a quién habíamos eliminado el año anterior... yo mismo la vi arder... O no?

_Recuerdo que Victoria escapaba de Emmett y de mí por mar, y emergió cerca de Olimpic, donde Emmett y yo la emboscamos y luego de una lucha bastante desigual (la teníamos rodeada y la superábamos en número) la descuartizamos y apilamos sus restos. Luego yo tomé una de sus manos que chorreaba veneno y la encendí con mi encendedor y la lancé a la pila. En cuanto solté la mano, Emmett y yo nos dimos vuelta y corrimos a casa donde sabíamos que nos esperan Rose y Bella…_

Sería posible que Victoria no hubiera ardido por completo y que se hubiera re armado por si sola? parecía la única explicación ante lo que estábamos viendo, un error de principiante de mi parte, que estaba demasiado ansioso por estar con mi Bella otra vez y no me fijé en que mi tarea estuviera bien hecha. Maldita sea!

Cuando entramos a la casa Peter y yo comenzamos a descuartizar neófitos a diestra y siniestra, mientras en el patio Bella luchaba a solas con Victoria.

No sé a cuantos neófitos descuartizamos, hasta Carlisle ayudó, pero cuando terminamos escuché un gemido de Isabella, y cuando corrí a ayudarla pude ver que había vencido a Victoria pero ésta la había mordido.

Inmediatamente traté de tranquilizarla para que bajara su escudo y dejara de gastar energía en los demás y para que Rose se encargara de Davy, que lloraba como el niño que era. Ella ya estaba en proceso de transformación, pero con un solo mordisco tenía muy poco veneno en su sistema y el proceso sería lento.

La volví a morder en los mismos lugares donde la mordí para su primera "transformación" y le susurré palabras de aliento para que descansara y despertara pronto a mi lado.

Una vez que Bella se perdió en el dolor de su transformación me uní a Peter y Carlisle en la quema de los cuerpos. Esta vez no quedó ni un rastro de los cuerpos de Victoria ni sus neófitos... me encargué personalmente de aquello.

Luego volví con Bella y la llevé a nuestro cuarto, donde la dejé descansando entre gritos y lamentos... si todo iba como la primera vez terminaría su transformación en un día y medio.

Y entonces escuché a Davy debatirse en los brazos de Rose y gritar

-Abuelito! Mi abuelito está solo papá, ayuda a abuelito! Tía Alice!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Chan Chan Chan! Morirán Alice y Charlie ahora que han encontrado el amor? Ustedes dirán.**

**Reviews=love=actualización.**


	14. Destrozados

**Hola chicos, nuevo capítulo, un poco atrasado de Crimson Moon. Aquí veremos algo de la mente de Alice, sus porqués y sus cómos… Espero que les guste.**

**Muchos cariños a todos, y nos leemos!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 13**

It's like rain on your wedding day  
>It's a free ride when you've already paid<br>It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
>Who would've thought, it figures<p>

**Ironic / Alanis Morissette**

**Alice POV**

Desde que era pequeña he podido ver flashes de lo que ocurrirá en el futuro. La conciencia del destino siempre ha estado arraigada en mí.

No recuerdo mucho de mi familia ni de mi infancia, la terapia de electroshock se encargó de borrar los recuerdos, pero si recuerdo la sensación de certidumbre que me acompañó durante toda mi vida humana. Esa certidumbre de que yo estaba destinada a algo más grande y mejor.

Pero lamentablemente cuando se es la hija de una familia de clase baja a principios de 1900 y en plena revolución industrial, esa certidumbre y mis visiones fueron interpretadas como locura y castigadas con el aislamiento.

Me internaron en un asilo y trataron con todos los métodos más "modernos" de la época el sanarme de mis delirios, pero mientras más hurgaban en mi cerebro más claro estaba el futuro para mí... Esto no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero en mis peores momentos como humana me consolaba pensando que el verdadero amor llegaría y que aunque se demorara yo viviría para encontrarlo.

Y fue en ese asilo de desquiciados donde me encontró James, que me deseó para sí... aparentemente yo era la _sua cantante _y no se pudo contener hasta casi drenarme. No sé qué ocurrió que no llegó a hacerlo, tal vez alguien lo detuvo, tal vez me dio por muerta, pero mi verdadera vida comienza con el dolor y el fuego de la transformación.

Al despertar supe de inmediato que debía perseguir mi destino, a mi verdadero amor...

En un principio pensé que ese amor sería Jasper, pero con Jasper tuvimos sólo una relación que nos permitió llegar hacia donde necesitábamos llegar... a los Cullen. Ellos eran nuestro destino conjunto, al menos por el momento.

Y de pronto, vino el "incidente" de Jasper tratando de comerse a Bella, y vi como todo mi futuro se torcía; ya no era Jasper el amor de mi vida, y tenía que encontrar a Líam de inmediato...

Por supuesto que me dolió dejarlo, pero confiaba en mis visiones ciegamente, eran lo que me había permitido sobrevivir y no volverme loca en el asilo, y si éstas decían que debía dejar a Jasper, entonces lo haría sin dudar. Tomé mis cosas y me alejé de mi marido. Un buen hombre al que le rompí el corazón...

Todas mis concepciones estaban erradas. Todo lo que creí saber de mi futuro estaba equivocado. Porque Liam era un hombre violento que me aceptó sin reparos pero nunca supo valorarme. No creo que él sea malvado por naturaleza, es sólo que sus comienzos fueron... difíciles... Nuestras discusiones desencadenaban peleas y las peleas llegaban a los golpes... mi vida era miserable una vez más y todo por mi propia culpa...

Pero aunque en ese entonces yo no lo sabía yo estaba en lo correcto, ya que gracias a Liam llegaría el amor de mi vida, que no era Liam, era Charlie... ya que en cuanto me besó lo supe de inmediato, cuando una extraña corriente eléctrica que recorrió mi cuerpo calentándolo y haciéndome sentir más viva que nunca.

Charlie... siempre me gustó Charlie, me parecía un excelente hombre y siempre lo consideré guapo (para ser un humano), pero como vampiro... wow! era alucinante! un hombre maduro pero fascinante, y sus cualidades personales se mantuvieron, seguía siendo el caballero que era como jefe de la policía.

Me defendió contra Liam y luego trató de consolarme llevándome de pesca junto a Davy. Me pareció un gesto muy dulce de su parte, por lo que acepté ir con ellos aunque con mucha pena aún, me sentía humillada y estúpida...

-Es hermoso verdad? -Comentó Charlie mirando hacia el río

-Es maravilloso Charlie, gracias por traerme -Dije esforzándome por sonreír

-Abuelito, quiero mi caña! -Demandó Davy.

-Y sabes ya cómo poner la carnada? -Le preguntó repasando las lecciones de pesca.

-La atravieso en el anzuelo -Respondió Davy de inmediato. Envidié a Bella y a Jazz por tener a un niño tan maravilloso como Davy en sus vidas... A lo mejor podría ser una tía más cercana, como Rose...

-Y qué vamos a usar de carnada? -Preguntó Charlie. Yo los observaba atentamente... Charlie tenía los ojos más profundos y expresivos, tal como Bella, y emanaba orgullo de su pequeño nietecito.

-Cangrejos o gusanos o lo que encontremos en la orilla del río -Respondió Davy.

-Muy bien Davy! -Exclamó y con eso Davy partió dejándonos a solas.

-Charlie... yo... te quería dar las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí... -Dije mirando hacia el agua... mil cosas pasaban por mi mente, y no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Alice querida, es lo menos que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias! -Dijo él como si no fuera nada.

-Aun así... me da mucha vergüenza lo ocurrido... nunca debí dejarme llevar por esa visión... pero estaba tan segura de que gracias a Liam llegaría al amor de mi vida! Lo tiré todo por la borda y ahora estoy sola y... y... lo siento tanto! -Dije y me puse a llorar. Charlie en un segundo me tenía entre sus brazos sentada en su regazo, y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello para consolarme hasta que me hube calmado y mis sollozos amainaron y una paz y confort enorme me embargaron... Y entonces llegó Davy con un montón de cangrejitos que depositó a mis pies como un regalo.

Davy se acercó y dijo.

-Tía Alice no tengas pena -Dijo Davy -Abuelito va a cuidar de ti.

-Oh Davy! -Le dije tratando de sonreír -Gracias cariño...

-Es verdad -Dijo Charlie con voz ronca y temblorosa por la emoción -Si tú me lo permites Aly... me gustaría ser quién cuidara de ti...

-Charlie... seguramente no te refieres a... tu... yo... -Dije sorprendida. Charlie y yo? Wow... no lo había pensado, aunque me sentía tan segura, tan protegida en sus brazos... y me atraía físicamente, además de agradarme su personalidad y modales... oh sí! lo pude ver claramente! un nuevo camino se abría ante mí, esto podía funcionar!

-Sé que es demasiado pronto, pero sé también reconocer a una buena mujer cuando la veo. Yo necesito una mujer energética y activa como tú para sacarme de mi estupor... primero fue René, la madre de Bella, y ahora... si tú me das la oportunidad... -Dijo nervioso.

-Sí tía Alice! -Dijo Davy mirando la escena como embelesado -Dale una oportunidad a mi abuelito!

Yo simplemente sonreí y no queriendo dar un espectáculo frente a Davy acerqué mi rostro lentamente al de Charlie y besé la comisura de sus labios.

Charlie quedó pasmado por un momento y luego sonrió, y tomó mi rostro entre mis manos, y con esa voz ronca que tiene a veces me dijo

-Aly querida, conmigo las cosas a medias no van... conmigo es todo o nada -Y diciendo me acercó a su rostro y me dió un beso de ensueño. Por dios! este hombre sabe besar! Yo al principio respondí tímidamente, porque me tomó por sorpresa, pero luego él mordisqueó mis labios y nuestras lenguas se unieron en un beso arrebatador. Casi me abalanzo sobre él, y lo habría hecho de no ser porque Davy (a quién había olvidado momentáneamente) se puso a aplaudir y gritar

-Bravo abuelito! Ahora tía Alice será mi abuelita! -Lo que nos hizo reír a los dos. Sería posible que yo volviera a formar parte de la familia? En mi futuro no vi sino buenas expectativas, y mientras husmeaba en mi futuro por nuestro final feliz, una visión terrible me atacó.

-No! Davy no! Déjenlo! Suéltenlo! -Grité y comencé a llorar histéricamente. En mi visión Davy era arrancado de nuestros brazos y no lo volvíamos a ver. Charlie trató de tranquilizarme, pero yo estaba perdida en ese negro futuro y no podía volver al presente para reaccionar y llevar a Davy a la seguridad de nuestro hogar.

Charlie me puso de pié y tomó de la mano a Davy y a mí con la otra, y en ese momento fuimos atacados por todos los flancos. Tres vampiros atacaron a Charlie y dos a mí. Eran recién nacidos, y estaban bien alimentados de sangre humana. No podíamos luchar contra ellos, no teníamos oportunidad.

Victoria, deforme pero altanera nos arrancó a Davy de los brazos y nos dejó a merced de los neófitos, que inmediatamente nos inmovilizaron y comenzaron a torturarnos, desmembrándonos lentamente.

Al ver a Charlie sufrir lloré como nunca lo había hecho... por qué? por qué no podía tener mi final feliz? Oh dios... el dolor...

El veneno empapaba el pasto y a éramos poco más que torsos y cabezas... nuestras extremidades ya habían sido removidas y quebradas, y se movían desvalidas a nuestro alrededor.

-Lo siento Charlie -Lloré mientras él recibía patadas en las costillas de parte de un par de salvajes.

-Te amo Aly... -Dijo él con esfuerzo -No hay nada que sentir, no es tu culpa...

-Te amo Charlie... –Sollocé -habríamos sido felices... lo vi...

-Lo sé preciosa, Aaaaaaaagh, lo sé...

…oOo…

**Edward POV**

La cacería con Emmett siempre es divertida, su incansable buen humor y pensamientos positivos eran una forma de vacaciones para mí. Por mucho que amo a mi familia escucharlos a todos es un estrés tremendo, especialmente cuando está Bella presente. Entonces no puedo escuchar nada pero tengo que verla ser feliz con mi hermano...y no lo he superado. Tal vez nunca lo haga, ella es la mujer de mi vida, la única que me ha interesado en más de 100 años. Simplemente acepté ese hecho.

Por eso la mente de Emmett es un lugar tan pacífico para mí, especialmente cuando estamos de cacería... se enfoca en lo divertido de la persecución y la pelea con su animal predilecto y lo disfruta a fondo, sin distracciones de otro tipo. Emmett no piensa mal de los demás ni se aproblema por idioteces. Si tiene a su Rose, a su familia y suficiente comida, él es feliz... no lo deberíamos ser todos?

Emmett bebió dos osos y guardó sangre de un lince para Davy y Bella mientras yo me adentraba más en el bosque para encontrar a un león de montaña. Mi don me ayuda... los predadores tenemos una mente particularmente aguda, aún los animales.

Cuando veníamos de regreso a casa, Emmett me preguntó mentalmente

_-Estás bien hermano?_

-Si Emm -Respondí desanimado. Aunque habíamos arreglado las cosas entre Bella y yo, ya estaba resignado a pasar mi eternidad en soledad... nadie es como ella y nadie podrá reemplazarla.

-_Lo que digas, Eddy_ -Pensó Emmett.

-No me digas Eddy! -Exclamé furioso. Odio ese sobrenombre.

-Okay, okay...! -Dijo en voz alta levantando las manos. Corrimos en dirección a casa en amigable silencio, Emmett cantando una canción de rap en su cabeza.

De pronto, pude oír en mi mente los gritos agónicos de Alice y Charlie, y pude ver a través de sus ojos la horrible situación en la que se encontraban... torturados, mutilados, golpeados y humillados. Con un gesto detuve a Emmett y en rápidos susurros le expliqué la situación.

-Emmett, 3 kilómetros más adelante se encuentran Alice y Charlie, fueron atacados por neófitos y Victoria se llevó a Davy... tenemos que salvarlos. Son 5 recién nacidos.

-Puedo con todos ellos yo solo -Dijo Emmett -Pero Victoria? Seguro están equivocados, Jazz y yo la matamos hace más de un año...

-Pues no la "mataron" bien muerta por que reapareció a vengarse -Le dije irónico mientras corríamos sigilosamente por el bosque.

La escena que nos encontramos fue brutal. Mi hermana favorita, Alice, en una poza de veneno, indefensa y destrozada, y Charlie, un hombre al que yo respetaba profundamente siendo golpeado por esos salvajes sin compasión.

Nuestra estrategia fue simple. Sencillamente al ver lo que ocurría atacamos, Emmett valiéndose de su increíble fuerza y destreza física y yo de mi don para anticipar los movimientos de los demás. Fue una pelea corta y terrible, y en minutos teníamos a los neófitos en una pila de veneno y extremidades. Procuramos alejarlos lo más posible de los cuerpos de Alice y Charlie.

Llamé con mi celular a Carlisle, sabiendo que probablemente estaba en Seattle, pero rogando que ya estuviera de regreso.

-Aló -Contestó muy agitado.

-Hola Carlisle, Alice y Charlie fueron atacados, están graves en el bosque, en el sector al que acude Charlie a pescar.

-Nosotros también fuimos atacados, pero ya las cosas están bajo control. Vamos para allá -Dijo Carlisle y cortó la comunicación.

Mientras esperábamos reunimos todas las piezas del puzle en el que se había transformado mi hermana y Charlie y los separamos para que Carlisle pudiera ayudar a pegarlos.

Ninguno de los dos tenía las fuerzas para hablar, pero en sus confusos pensamientos pude rescatar una sola cosa... El sentimiento más fuerte y predominante en las mentes de Charlie y Alice era simplemente _amor_.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Awwwwwwwwww! Para que vean que no soy tan mala no maté a Charlie ni a Alice…**

**Un abrazo y espero sus reviews contándome qué creen que sucederá ahora. Todas las ideas son bienvenidas.**


	15. To be alone with you

**Hola chicos! sorry por el atraso! he estado trabajando como loca y no había tenido tiempo de escribir. A aquellos que me piden adelantos de la historia, lamentablemente no es posible por que voy publicando a medida que escribo... todo recién salido de mi cabecita!.**

**No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios, y a aquellos que leen Beautiful Crazy, pónganse las pilas! esa historia da para tener largas discusiones entre ustedes y yo!**

**Se les quiere,**

**R**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 14**

I'd swim across lake Michigan  
>I'd sell my shoes<br>I'd give my body to be back again  
>In the rest of the room<p>

To be alone with you  
>To be alone with you<br>To be alone with you  
>To be alone with you<p>

To be alone with you / Sufjan Stevens

**Alice POV**

Desmembrar a un vampiro no es suficiente para matarlo... hace falta quemarlo para asegurar que éste muera.

Pero el desmembramiento es terriblemente doloroso y debilitador, una agonía peor que cualquier cosa que un ser humano podría soportar.

Y sufrir de un desmembramiento junto a la persona que amas... es sufrir dos veces...

Cuando ya había perdido la esperanza, cuando ya no podía llorar, cuando estaba lista para morir... una visión cambió nuestro futuro... Edward y Emmett! Venían en camino, y venían furiosos.

Aparecieron de pronto de entre los árboles, y al vernos en las condiciones en las que nos encontrábamos, Emmett se lanzó como una bestia enojada sobre los neófitos, y Edward, adelantando sus movimientos, luchó fácilmente contra ellos, hasta que entre los dos vencieron a nuestros atacantes.

Entonces fijaron su vista en nosotros, e inmediatamente llamaron a Carlisle.

El marco de tiempo es borroso entre que Edward y Emmett nos salvaron y Carlisle, Peter y Jasper llegaron por nosotros, pero pareció extenderse por horas y horas... la pérdida de veneno me hacía estar mareada y sufría nauseas, y el dolor y me hacía alucinar, y mis visiones comenzaron a transformarse en pesadillas... hasta que de pronto escuché la voz de mi padre...

-Tranquila Alice... -Dijo Carlisle -Tranquila hija mía -Su voz expresaba un profundo pesar. Yo no pude contestar... mi tráquea estaba aplastada y no podía emitir sonido.

-Te vamos a trasladar a casa y ahí te vamos a sanar... no es seguro quedarnos aquí -Dijo Jasper acariciando mi cabello. Agradecí el gesto, pero necesitaba ver a Charlie, saber cómo estaba, y tantos cuerpos entremedio me lo estaban tapando, y ya no lo podía ver...

Jasper me tomó en sus brazos y Carlisle tomó a Charlie. Los demás recogieron nuestros pedazos desparramados por el bosque y Peter inició una hoguera con los restos de los neófitos que nos atacaron.

Jasper y Carlisle corrieron por el bosque hasta llegar a nuestro hogar, que estaba siendo protegido por las mujeres, Rosalie y Esme estaban juntas en pose de defensa y Charlotte estaba en el techo lista para atacar. En el interior de la casa se escuchaban gritos y éstos parecían ser de Bella... qué le habría sucedido?

Jasper me llevó a la que había sido nuestra habitación y me depositó en la cama, y Carlisle se llevó a Charlie a otro lugar. Yo me desesperé, lo necesitaba cerca de mí, pero no pude hablar, y nadie pareció entenderme.

"Edward!", pensé "Necesito a Charlie a mi lado..."

-Carlisle! -Exclamó Edward desde el primer piso -Alice y Charlie deberían estar en la misma habitación, así será más fácil atenderlos...

-Tienes razón hijo mío, pero no estarán incómodos si los hacemos convalecer juntos? -Preguntó Carlisle, siempre sensible a las necesidades de los demás.

-Te aseguro que no -Respondió Edward leyendo nuestros pensamientos.

"Gracias hermano..." pensé emocionada de tener a Charlie a mi lado una vez más... me estaba poniendo ansiosa al no poder verlo.

Entonces lo trajeron y lo depositaron en la cama king size junto a mí y Emmett trajo el revoltijo de brazos, piernas, manos y dedos que nos habían arrancado.

Carlisle habló seriamente mirándonos a Charlie y a mí.

-El proceso de pegar extremidades puede ser aún más doloroso que el que te las arranquen. Necesitaremos utilizar su propio veneno para que las extremidades sean selladas... Voy a comenzar con los dedos, pegándolos a las manos y voy a finalizar con los brazos pegándolos a los torsos, de manera de que el sufrimiento sea el menor posible -Dijo Carlisle irradiando compasión -Después estarán al menos una semana casi sin poder moverse.

Yo me limité a parpadear y mentalmente le dije a Edward "Estoy lista".

Charlie apenas podía hablar, pero dijo

-Adelante... doctor... -Y entonces Carlisle, asistido por Edward comenzó la ardua tarea de armar nuestros cuerpos como un rompecabezas. El proceso fue lo más doloroso que he experimentado en mi vida, pero saber que lo sufría junto a mi Charlie me lo hizo más llevadero.

...oOo...

Horas después, descansábamos en mi cama, a la que Esme y Rosalie le habían cambiado las sábanas para eliminar los restos de veneno seco y Charlie haciendo un enorme esfuerzo estiró su brazo y depositó su mano sobre la mía.

-Te amo Aly -Dijo con voz ronca. Me derritió su mirada y traté de apretar sus dedos con los míos. Carlisle había dicho que en el plazo de una semana estaríamos en buenas condiciones otra vez, pero que los primeros días debíamos movernos muy poco y beber mucha sangre.

"Te amo" vocalicé con mis labios. Aún mi tráquea estaba convaleciente y no me permitían hablar.

Después de eso nos quedamos tranquilos, mirándonos a los ojos por horas hasta que llegaron Rosalie y Carlisle a alimentarnos, cucharada a cucharada, con sangre de donante humano que Carlisle se había conseguido en el hospital. Era la mejor sangre para regenerar nuestros maltratados tejidos, y la acepté por primera vez.

Y así pasamos los días, uno al lado del otro, hasta que por fin se dejaron de escuchar los gritos de Bella y nuestras extremidades se fijaron permitiendo cierto rango de movimiento.

...oOo...

**Bella POV**

Me quemé. Ardí como la primera vez, y aunque en algún lugar de mi mente sabía que mi cambio debía durar poco (era una teoría sobre la que habíamos discutido Jazz y yo, y habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que en caso de transformarme completamente sólo ardería un par de días), el dolor era imposible de soportar. Traté de mantenerme callada por Davy, él no debía ver a su mamy sufrir, pero no pude aguantar el dolor y grité hasta que mi garganta ardió con el resto de mi cuerpo.

Jasper estuvo casi todo el tiempo a mi lado, poniéndome compresas frías como la primera vez que cambié, y cuando no estuvo, es porque debía pasar tiempo con Davy, que estaba asustado y casi traumatizado por la experiencia... lo podía sentir proyectando su miedo.

Poco a poco el dolor de la quemazón se fue concentrando en mi tronco y dejando mis extremidades, hasta que de pronto mi corazón dejó de palpitar.

Había terminado la transformación.

Abrí los ojos en cuanto el dolor me abandonó y pude ver a Jazz y a Davy a mi lado. Mi visión era igual de aguda que cuando era "híbrida", pero al parecer mis reflejos mejoraron, ya que en cuanto pensé en abrazarlos ya lo estaba haciendo. Por dios que los amé en ese momento!

-Mamy! -Gritó Davy saltando a mis brazos.

-Davy cariño! -Lo abracé delicadamente, sin saber aún si podría medir mi fuerza. Jasper me abrazó de costado y me besó en la mejilla.

-Te extrañé... bienvenida cariño... -Me dijo.

-Jazz! -Dije y moví mi rostro para besarlo apasionadamente. Mi amor por él se había hecho si era posible aún más intenso, y se lo envié con todas mis fuerzas.

-Mamy no quiero que te duela más! -Me dijo Davy.

Besé a Davy en su cabecita rubia y le dije

-Davy, mamá no va a sufrir más dolor, OK? -Le aseguré -Estoy bien ahora.

-Prometido? -Quiso asegurarse.

-Prometido -Le dije.

Jazz me tomó de la mano y me hizo caminar a su lado, y me llevó lentamente, a paso humano, al living.

Ahí estaba reunida toda la familia, menos Alice y papá.

Temí lo peor.

-Jasper... qué ocurrió con papá y Alice? -Pregunté después de saludar a todos y recibir los esperables halagos por mi renovada belleza (los que me dieron mucha vergüenza).

-Están bien cariño, están recuperándose del ataque.

-Quiero verlos, dónde están? -Pregunté.

-No puedes verlos cariño, están siendo alimentados con sangre humana, necesitamos ir a cazar para que no corramos riesgos... te puedes descontrolar.

-Pero... pero es mi papá! -Exclamé de manera infantil golpeando el piso con mi pié y dejando una trizadura en el piso de mármol. Esme levantó una ceja, pero yo la ignoré.

-Lo sé, pero sólo durará una semana, y mientras tanto te puedo asegurar que están cada día mejor -Dijo Jazz.

-Está bien... -Dije yo sin muchas ganas -Supongo que ahora debemos ir a cazar...

-Exactamente... por fin vas a cazar tranquila y me vas a dar un poco de paz mental cariño... ahora sé que eres indestructible.

-Me acompañas? -Le pedí.

-Hasta el fin del mundo -Respondió.

Esa tarde fuimos a cazar y fue tal cual lo había hecho como híbrida... supongo que las diferencias entre ambas condiciones (híbrido y vampiro) son pocas... (o al menos eso pensé), ya que hicimos un pequeño desvío cuando regresábamos a casa...

-Jazz, quiero ver cómo resplandezco al sol... -Le pedí.

-Vamos entonces! -Me dijo entusiasmado, tomó mi mano y echamos a correr hacia la cumbre de una montaña cercana, por sobre las nubes que invariablemente cubrían Forks.

Una vez que llegamos no dudé en quitarme la camiseta que traía puesta y el sostén para admirar mi pecho resplandeciente. Jasper me miró como extasiado y lo ví humedecer sus labios, hambriento.

-Te he extrañado, cariño... -Me dijo acercándose predatoriamente a mí.

-Y yo a tí Jazz... -Dije con una sonrisa. Mi piel formaba pequeños arcoíris que se reflejaban por todos lados. Jasper dió un paso más y me tomó por la cintura para darme un beso voraz, el más salvaje que me había dado en mi vida, todo labios, saliva y dientes mordisqueando, tentando, lenguas danzantes y succión, devorándonos. Yo gemí en su boca, me gustó verlo tan descontrolado, tan poco cuidadoso conmigo, y me aferré con fuerza a su hermosa melena de risos dorados.

Él se agachó y de rodillas tomó uno de mis pechos en su boca, y lo besó primero con reverencia y luego chupó. Fuerte. Haciéndome arquear la espalda en una mescla de dolor y placer que nunca había sentido. Con Jazz siempre habíamos hecho el amor, aún en nuestros momentos más salvajes, de una manera cuidadosa para no herirme, pero ahora yo era su igual, y me lo hizo saber.

Luego fue depositando suaves besos entre un pecho y el otro lamiendo y mordisqueando, para luego bajar hasta mi ombligo, donde metió la lengua, juguetón.

-Aaaagh! Jazz! -Gemí. Necesitaba que me hiciera el amor en ese preciso instante, y él estaba alargando todo con sus deliciosas caricias.

-Mmmmh...cariño... sabes más deliciosa que nunca... -Dijo sin dejar de lamerme -Me pregunto si...? -Dijo y rasgó mi pantalón y mis bragas dejándome desnuda. Inmediatamente metió su lengua entre mis pliegues y encontró mi botón de nervios, ansioso e hinchado para él -Este es mi paraíso... -Me dijo con la mirada nublada de pasión -tu coñito sabe a gloria... -Me dijo, y su lenguaje me excitó aún más.

-Jazz... más, más... -Rogué levantando una pierna y apoyándola en su hombro. Eso le dio mejor acceso y comenzó a follarme con la lengua mientras su dedo pulgar hacía círculos en mi clítoris. Mi respiración estaba agitada y podía sentir el orgasmo aproximarse, y no atiné a nada más que a afirmarme de sus hombros y a proyectar mi cadera hacia él para que me siguiera haciendo gozar del mejor sexo de mi vida.

-Mmmmmh –Dijo él enviando vibraciones a todo mi cuerpo –Eres mía Isabella, dilo!

-Soy tuya… tuya! –Dije jadeante.

-Grítalo! Eres mía, nadie nunca te va a tocar! –Rugió mientras su lengua entraba y salía de mí a una velocidad imposible.

-Soy… soy… Aaaagh! Me estoy… viniendo! –Gemí y mis piernas dejaron de sostenerme, gracias al orgasmo más intenso que he vivido.

-Ahora Isabella te quiero en cuatro… quieres eso? -Me preguntó.

-Mmmmmh sí, lo que tú quieras –Dije aún en mi séptimo cielo y me puse en posición.

-Te voy a coger Bella –Me advirtió –Como no te he cogido nunca antes…

-Sí Jazz… por favor… -Dije mirándolo desnudarse frente a mí. Su cuerpo brilló como el mío pero de manera distinta debido al reflejo de sus cicatrices. Lo amé aún más por cada una de ellas que lo hacían el hombre que tenía frente a mí en ese momento.

-Por favor qué? Dímelo… pídemelo –Dijo posicionándose detrás de mí y abrazándome con todo su cuerpo. Se sentía divinamente, no podía estar lo suficientemente cerca de él.

-Por favor cógeme… fóllame, soy tuya… -Gemí llena de necesidad. Él tomó su pene y comenzó a pasarlo por todo mi canal, lubricándolo y volviéndome loca de necesidad.

Luego, enloquecedoramente despacio entró en mí, pero sólo la punta…

-Mierda!... Bella! Estás tan apretada! –Dijo y se salió de mí. Yo gemí en disconformidad y le dije

-Cógeme Jazz… no me hagas esperar más…

Y eso fue lo que hizo, entrando en mí de una sola vez, fuerte y duro.

Me tomó de las caderas y comenzó a chocar sus caderas contra mis nalgas llegando imposiblemente profundo dentro de mí, haciéndome aullar de goce ante su enorme invasión.

Hicimos el amor durante horas, y acabé más veces de las que puedo contar. Probamos todas las posiciones que no nos atrevíamos a usar por miedo a mi fragilidad, y quedaron muchas más por intentar para más adelante...

La vida por fin me sonreía, por fin mi familia estaba libre de amenazas y yo era más fuerte que nunca, y todo junto a Davy y a mi Jazz.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Y? qué tal la limonada de Jazz? yo al menos la extrañaba... y ahora que ambos son vampiros no tienen que ser cuidadosos, pueden amarse como iguales... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!**

**Reviews=love**


	16. Recuperándose

**Hola a todos! Los dejo disfrutar de este nuevo capítulo sin mayores distracciones más que dar mis gracias a quienes siguen esta historia.**

**Besos!**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 16**

Depende, de qué depende,

de según como se mire todo depende.

Qué bonito es el amor,

más que nunca en primavera,

que mañana sale el sol

porque estamos en agosto... depende.

_Depende /Jarabe de Palo_

**Jasper POV**

El regreso a casa fue lento y apacible... nunca saciaríamos completamente nuestros cuerpos de la necesidad que teníamos el uno por el otro, pero por el momento era hora de volver a la realidad... Mi Bella era por fin mi igual en todo sentido y teníamos a nuestro Davy de quién preocuparnos. Sólo faltaba que se recuperaran Charlie y Alice para que todo estuviera en orden y por fin nos pudiéramos casar Bella y yo.

-Cuando quieres realizar la ceremonia cariño? -Pregunté llevándome su mano a mis labios para besar sus nudillos -Eso si aún te quieres casar conmigo... -Dije medio en broma.

-Por supuesto que me quiero casar contigo, tonto! -Respondió ella ofendida -O de lo contrario qué le diríamos a Davy?

-Entonces es sólo por Davy que quieres casarte conmigo? -Pregunté picado.

-No! Jazz! Qué te pasa? Estás hipersensible con respecto al tema! -Me dijo ella.

-Es que hemos estado muchas veces a punto de comprometernos y de pronto todo falla... Quiero amarrarte a mí de todas las maneras posibles.

-Jazz... soy tuya... hoy...siempre... con o sin matrimonio! Mira lo que le pasó al tuyo con Alice... casarse no es ninguna garantía de felicidad o de eternidad en la pareja -Trató de razonar. Pero yo estaba obcecado en mi idea de hacerla mía frente a todos.

-Bella... para mí es importante... no por un fracaso he dejado de creer en la santidad del matrimonio. Al revés, es exactamente lo que sueño para ti y para mí. A ti puede parecerte poco importante porque aún eres muy joven, pero cuando tengas mi edad...

-...una ancianita -me interrumpió.

-...cuando tengas mi edad verás que la vida es para ser vivida en pareja... como decía Platón... somos una sola alma dividida en dos buscando a su compañera...

-Siempre me ha gustado esa teoría... -Dijo ella con voz soñadora.

-Cariño no quiero discutir contigo, pero necesito estar seguro de que nuestros planes continúan firmes, de que me quieres sólo a mí –Le dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Jazz... te amo... más que a nada ni a nadie los amo a ti y a Davy... cómo podría ser de otra manera? En cuanto Charlie y Alice estén en condiciones vamos a realizar la ceremonia, aquí y ahora!

-Pero... y tu vestido? no trajimos ninguno de los adornos ni la ropa, nada de lo que habíamos preparado para la ceremonia... -Dije pensando que toda novia quiere su boda arreglada a la perfección.

-Mañana voy a Port Ángeles y me compro otro vestido, y con respecto al resto, simplemente podemos pedir reparto de flores a domicilio y eso es adorno más que suficiente. Tengo a mi familia unida y eso es todo lo que deseo para el día de mi boda -Dijo decidida.

-Sabes? No podría amarte más aunque quisiera -Le dije besándola tiernamente.

...oOo...

Al llegar a casa todo seguía igual, Alice y Charlie en recuperación y sólo podían ser visitados por Rosalie y Carlisle, los que tenían supuestamente el mejor control con su sed de sangre de todos nosotros y podían alimentarlos.

Pero a pesar de no poder verlos, los sentimientos que emanaban de ese dormitorio, el que solía compartir yo con Alice, eran extrañamente familiares... Me costó un poco darme cuenta porque mi mente simplemente se negaba a creerlo, pero Davy, como siempre, abrió mis ojos...

-Papi quiero ver a mis abuelitos... -Dijo tironeándome la manga de mi sweater 5 días después del ataque.

-Tu abuelito Charlie se está recuperando -Le dije -Está enfermo y no está listo para que lo veas...

-Y abuelita Alice? Puedo jugar con ella? -Me insistió.

-Alice es tu tía, no tu abueli... -Y entonces caí en cuenta de que los sentimientos que irradiaban Charlie y Alice eran de amor. Amor de almas gemelas. Lo que nunca percibí entre ella y Liam lo percibía por montones entre ella y Charlie.

-Quién te dijo que Alice es tu abuelita? -Le pregunté pensando en cómo reaccionaría Bella ante la noticia.

-Abuelito ama a tía Alice y se besaron... y cuando se casen ella va a ser mi abuelita! -Dijo entusiasmado.

-Casarse? -Pregunté alarmado -Hablaron de casarse?

-No me acuerdo -Dijo Davy ya cansado del interrogatorio.

-Está bien Davy... está bien. Abuelito Charlie va a estar sano en unos días más, ya vas a ver, y entonces vas a poder salir a pescar con él y jugar todo lo que quieras.

-Entonces ahora no? -Preguntó con un puchero.

-No, definitivamente ahora no -Dije pensando en lo terrible que sería para Davy ver a su abuelo convaleciente, y peor aún, enfrentarlo por primera vez al irresistible olor de la sangre humana.

...oOo...

-Me estás escondiendo algo! -Dijo Bella apuntándome con el dedo.

-Cariño no... no es nada!

-Jasper Whitlock dime la verdad... desde hace días que estás comportándote de manera extraña... qué es?

-Bella yo... -Respondí sin saber qué decir.

-Bella nada! Dime de una vez! -Exclamó.

-Es... sobre tu padre... y Alice -Dije temiendo lo peor.

-Están bien? Carlisle dijo que se estaban recuperando satisfactoriamente! -Dijo ella emanando ansiedad.

-Están perfectamente bien cariño... es sólo que... Alice y tu papá... están enamorados...

-De quién? -Preguntó Bella de inmediato.

-Entre ellos cariño, Charlie y Alice se aman... -Clarifiqué.

-Pero... pero... cómo? Alice... va a ser mi madrastra? -Preguntó ella con asombro y disgusto en su voz.

-Y según Davy será su abuelita, de hecho ya la llama así -Le respondí.

-Maldita sea Jasper! por qué soy la última en enterarme? -Preguntó molesta.

-Porque no eres empática cariño... Ahora deja de preocuparte por la vida sentimental de tu padre y vete con Esme y Char a comprar tu vestido.

-No me gusta esto Jazz... -Me dijo haciendo un puchero -No me gusta nada!

...oOo...

**Alice POV**

La sanación fue lenta... a pesar de que nuestras concepciones del tiempo son distintas a las de un humano, no podía esperar para que llegara mi futuro, el que veía ahora con total claridad. Charlie y yo juntos para siempre...

Pasamos 8 días acostados el uno junto al otro, mirándonos a los ojos, diciéndonos en silencio miles de palabras de amor. Mi garganta se recuperó un poco hasta que pude emitir sonidos, pero ya no tenía mi voz vampírica, dulce y cantarina... mi voz era ronca y más parecida a la de una humana que fuma... Charlie me tranquilizó en su modo tranquilo y sin aspavientos diciéndome que me amaba sin importar nada, y que ya el sólo hecho de que pudiera volver a hablar era un regalo.

Mis primeras palabras fueron "Te amo"...

Pasados los ocho días de inmovilidad Carlisle nos dio permiso para comenzar a movernos por la casa, para probar cómo habían sido selladas nuestras articulaciones. Nuestro primer movimiento en cuanto nos dejaron a solas fue besarnos apasionadamente, y ese beso fue todo lo que cabía esperar... lento, cálido, lleno de amor y confianza en el futuro... y el bigote de Charlie me hizo cosquillas! Me hizo reír y Charlie, besándome suavemente en la sien me dijo -Es hora de decirle lo nuestro al resto Aly.

-Lo sé... pero me da miedo la reacción que pueda tener Bella... -Le dije.

-Bella eligió este estilo de vida y ahora debe respetar el mío -Respondió Charlie seriamente. Luego con una sonrisa me dijo -Ahora es hora de una ducha... quieres usar este baño? Yo puedo usar el del pasillo...

-Yo... -Dije pensando en que me gustaría ducharme con él -Está bien, me quedo con este baño -Dije y me dirigí a sacar algo de ropa de mi antiguo ropero mientras él se retiraba. No encontraría nada de última moda ahí, si no ropa de colecciones antiguas, pero al menos estaría limpia y creí que a Charlie no le importaría.

Luego me dirigí al baño donde inmediatamente abrí la llave del agua caliente para llenar la tina y le agregué sales de baño con olor a jazmín. Y entonces me quité la bata que me cubría y me enfrenté al espejo...

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah! -Grité horrorizada al verme desnuda. Me veía horrible... deforme, llena de cicatrices... me veía como... como... Jasper!

Inmediatamente me cubrí y me hice una bola en el suelo llorando, y entonces entraron al baño simultáneamente Charlie, Carlisle, Rosalie y Peter, los que se encontraban más cercanos a mi dormitorio.

-Aly querida! -Exclamó Charlie rodeándome con sus brazos. Yo me debatí y traté de liberarme... yo era horrible... no me merecía a un hombre tan bueno como Charlie...

-Déjame! Suéltame! -Exclamé -Soy un monstruo! Déjenme en paz! Debieron quemarme junto con Victoria! -Sollocé.

-Alice, hija, de qué estás hablando? -Preguntó Carlisle.

-De mis cicatrices! no me dijiste nada de mis cicatrices! -Acusé a Carlisle -Y tú tampoco las mencionaste! -Le dije a Charlie.

-Alice, después de un desmembramiento como el que sufrieron, es lógico esperar cicatrices como las que presentan tú y Charlie... -Dijo Carlisle.

-Aly yo... cuando te miro no veo tus cicatrices -Dijo Charlie -Te veo a ti!

-Pero... pero... Cómo puedes amarme así, toda deforme? –Pregunté.

-En primer lugar no estás deforme, simplemente tienes algunas marcas en la piel... y en segundo lugar... bueno... te amo sin importar nada! -Dijo claramente avergonzado de hacer estas declaraciones frente a los demás que observaban atónitos. Seguro que el resto de la familia podía escuchar todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Ustedes dos? -Preguntó Rosalie atónita -Se aman?

-Sí -Dijo Charlie simplemente y rodeó mi cuerpo con su brazo.

-Oh demonios, esto se pone cada vez más interesante! -Dijo Rose.

-Podrían dejarnos solos un momento por favor? -Pidió Charlie a todos.

-Seguro -Dijo Peter que tenía en sus labios una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Una vez que todos hubieron salido Charlie me abrazó con fuerza y me dijo

-Nunca te avergüences de ti Aly, eres hermosa -Y poniéndome de pié me giró para ponerme frente al espejo y me desabrochó la bata para dejarme desnuda... -Tu cuerpo es perfecto -Dijo delineando la línea de mi costado con sus dedos -Tus piernas maravillosas... tu rostro... diablos Aly, tu rostro es una jodida poesía!

-Charlie yo... no... -No podía aceptarme a mí misma, y traté de cubrirme. Pero entonces Charlie se descubrió... y vi su cuerpo desnudo por primera vez, y era hermoso!

-Míranos Aly -Me dijo Charlie -Somos iguales, tenemos las mismas cicatrices, y no me avergüenzo de ellas, porque en parte estas cicatrices son lo que me llevaron a ti.

-Oh Charlie! -Sollocé mirando nuestros cuerpos mancillados por la violencia -Yo quería ser hermosa para ti!

-Lo eres Aly! la mujer más hermosa del mundo, sólo para mí -Me abrazó, y el sentir su piel contra la mía me hizo olvidar un poco mis resquemores -Ahora vamos a darnos un baño de tina, vamos a limpiar el veneno que nos cubre y vamos a bajar a hablar con la familia... -Me dijo.

-Aún... aún me amas? -Temblé al preguntar.

-Con todo mi corazón -Dijo él besándome nuevamente. Entramos a la tina y él con una esponja comenzó a limpiar mi espalda de todos los residuos de veneno y tierra que aún tenía pegados. Limpió mi estómago, mis brazos y mis senos. Limpió entre mis piernas y mis muslos... pero eran caricias más allá de lo sexual... Charlie estaba reconociendo mi cuerpo, y yo me entregué a él sin chistar. Luego aplicó champú a mi cabello y lo lavó cuidadosamente, y cuando finalizó me dijo

-Mi turno -Y yo comencé a lavarlo como él había hecho conmigo.

Charlie había sufrido más que yo en la tortura de la que fuimos víctimas, por lo que tenía más cicatrices en su vientre y espalda, pero la verdad es que no me importaron. En Charlie veía sólo al hombre que amaba, nada más, y así me di cuenta de que si Charlie me amaba, mis cicatrices no le importarían, así como las suyas no me importaban a mí.

Nuestro baño fue un rito de descubrimiento y sensualidad, pero no llegamos a hacerlo nada sexual. Creo que los dos queríamos hacer de nuestra primera vez algo especial y sin toda nuestra familia escuchando...

Salimos de la tina y nos secamos mutuamente, compartiendo besos y caricias, y entonces nos vestimos.

Juntos nos tomamos de la mano y bajamos la escalera a enfrentar a nuestra familia.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Alice y Charlie enfrentarán a la familia! Cómo se lo tomará Bella?**

**Reviews=love**


	17. Perdón y familia

**Hola chicos, ya estamos llegando al fin de esta historia, sólo falta un capítulo más…**

**Espero que disfruten, cariños**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 17**

Quien te hará el amor con luna y playa?  
>Quien será tu sol que no te falla,<br>Que no te falla?  
>Dime quien te quitará,<br>Las espinas de tu corazón?  
>Solo yo,<br>Tu mi religión, guayo guayo...

_De los pies a la cabeza /Mana_

**Bella POV**

No podía creerlo! Mi papá y Alice… mi ex mejor amiga. Era como de pronto pasar el umbral a la dimensión desconocida, algo horrible y espeluznante… por qué me costaba tanto aceptarlo?

-Bella, tienes que pensar en la felicidad de tu padre –Me dijo Jasper acariciando mis hombros.

-Lo único que quiero es que Charlie sea feliz! Pero eso no significa que tenga que hacerlo con Alice… esa traidora! –Dije aún resintiendo la forma en que le había hecho daño a Jazz.

-Alice sólo trató de no traicionarse a sí misma –Dijo él, siempre comprensivo –Y si no lo hubiera hecho no nos habríamos encontrado tú y yo… no seríamos felices como lo somos ahora.

-Jazz, eres demasiado bueno –Dije girándome para besar sus labios brevemente, no quería discutir con él.

-No lo soy Bella… simplemente tengo la habilidad de sentir lo que sienten los demás, y lo que sienten Alice y tu padre es verdadero amor, no vale la pena luchar contra eso –Dijo acariciando mi mejilla con sus nudillos.

-Crees que serán felices? –Pregunté débilmente.

-Lo serán, si están juntos y cuentan con tu apoyo, lo serán –Me dijo volviendo a besarme. En ese momento escuché pasitos acercándose…

-Mamá ya no estás enojada? –Preguntó Davy entrando en la habitación.

-No amor, ya no estoy enojada… y nunca estuve enojada contigo –Dije tomándolo en mis brazos y besándolo repetidamente.

-Maaaamy! Mucho! –Se quejó revolviéndose en mis brazos.

-Qué? Ya no puedo besar a mi principito? –Pregunté un poco herida… mi bebé estaba creciendo tan rápidamente…

-Sí, pero no tanto mamy! –Me dijo él tocando mi mejilla con su manita.

-Anda a jugar con tu tío Emmett amor –Le dije besándolo una vez más –Mamá y papá necesitan terminar su conversación.

-Anda Davy –Dijo Jazz –Yo voy a jugar con ustedes en un momento –Dijo sonriéndole a nuestro hijo, que cada día se parecía más a él.

-Bueno, me voy… -Dijo Davy y salió corriendo de la habitación gritando -Tío Emmeeeett!

-Ahora que estamos solos –Dijo Jazz bajando la voz –prométeme que les vas a dar una oportunidad a Charlie y a Alice… prométeme que te vas a portar bien.

-Lo prometo –Dije haciendo un puchero coqueto. Yo de verdad sólo buscaba la felicidad de mi padre –Pero si me das un besito… -Agregué mirándolo a través de mis pestañas.

-Los que quieras cariño –Dijo él y descendió su rostro para encontrar sus labios con los míos, dándome un beso lento y sensual e inundándome con todo su amor por mí. Yo le devolví el sentimiento y el beso se extendió y se extendió, ya que ninguno de los dos necesitaba aire para respirar.

…oOo…

**ALICE POV**

Charlie y yo descendimos la escalera lentamente y sentí como si me fuera a desmayar… aunque sabía que eso era imposible. Temía quedar fuera de la familia si Bella me rechazaba, y aunque había comenzado a amar a Charlie con todo mi corazón, los Cullen y Whitlocks eran importantísimos para mí.

Cuando llegamos al living estaban todos esperándonos. Algunas caras serias, otras sonrientes, pero en la única en la que me pude enfocar fue en la de Bella… mi mejor amiga… no, mi EX –mejor amiga… dios! Cuánto la extrañaba!

Su hermoso rostro estaba serio, y mis visiones del futuro no estaban claras en cuanto a cómo reaccionaría… aparentemente ella misma no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar.

Pero cuando su rostro se fijó en el de Charlie éste le sonrió, y Bella como una niña se lanzó a sus brazos llorando de alivio al verlo entero, sano y salvo.

-Papá! Estás bien! –Exclamó ella.

-Si Bells –Dijo él incómodo ante una situación tan emocional –Ambos estamos bien –Dijo rodeando con su brazo mi cintura a modo de incluirme en la conversación y obligar a Bella a reconocerme.

-Me alegro tanto –Dijo ella con los ojos aún fijos en él.

-Bella, Alice es mi pareja ahora –Dijo Charlie con voz ronca y fuerte –Te agradecería que mostraras los buenos modales que te inculcamos tu madre y yo…

-Lo siento papá… -Dijo mirando el piso como una niña castigada –Alice… -Dijo mirándome por primera vez -lo siento por todo, yo no pretendía hacerte sentir mal… y si amas a mi papá, entonces bienvenida a la familia, yo estoy dispuesta a tratar de ser nuevamente tu amiga.

-Oh Bella! Gracias, gracias! –Dije dando brinquitos de felicidad –Estoy tan contenta de que me hayas perdonado y de que me aceptes como la pareja de Charlie! Vamos a ser tan felices!

El ambiente se relajó y algunos rieron ante mi desplante de alegría. Incluso Charlie soltó una carcajada de alivio, para luego tomarme firmemente por la cintura y plantarme un sonoro beso ahí mismo, frente a todos!

Entonces Charlotte habló.

-Ok, Ok, ahora que todos somos familia una vez más… podemos comenzar a planear el matrimonio de Bella y Jazz? Va a ser en 3 días y no tenemos ni el vestido de la novia!

-Oh! quiero ayudar! Quiero ayudar! –Dije vibrando de emoción. Una boda!

-Bueno… -Dijo Bella –La verdad es que lo hablamos Jasper y yo y creo que tengo algo más que ofrecerte, Alice… eso si tú quieres, claro…

-Ofrecerme? –Pregunté intrigada, y entonces lo vi claramente en mi mente… Una boda doble! –Sisisisisisisisí! -Comencé a saltar nuevamente sin poder contenerme –Charlie debes apresurarte en tus planes para esta noche –Dije sabiendo que pediría mi mano –Las chicas y yo tenemos que ir a Seattle mañana.

-Entonces lo harás? –Preguntó Bella, los otros no entendían nada, salvo por Edward, que lo leía en mi mente.

-Lo veo claramente, vamos a tener una boda doble! –Exclamé.

-Boda doble? –Exclamaron varias voces, incluido Charlie.

-Sí, mi amor –Le respondí a mi sorprendido novio –Esta noche me pedirás mi mano. Te dejo para que hagas tus preparativos, las chicas y yo vamos a salir! –Dije y le di un beso en la mejilla y tomé la mano de Bella para dirigirla hacia la puerta –Esme, Rose, Char! –Grité –Vamos a Port Ángeles, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer!

…oOo…

**BELLA POV**

De pronto ya no estaba tan segura de mi decisión… los últimos días habían sido un torbellino de compras, pruebas de vestidos, elección de flores y adornos. Trabajamos día y noche para que todo estuviera de acuerdo a las visiones de Alice de cómo luciría nuestro matrimonio.

Pero poco a poco fui recordando por qué Alice solía ser mi amiga, y si bien me negaba a pensar en ella como mi madrastra, si aceptaba su amistad. Alice a pesar de estar convaleciente era una bola de energía que estalló dejándonos a todos agotados.

-Ya es el momento Bella! Debes vestirte si quieres que comencemos a tiempo –Me dijo Char mientras me terminaba de peinar.

-Alice ya está lista? –Pregunté estúpidamente… por supuesto que Alice no llegaría tarde a su propio matrimonio.

-Sí, Rose terminó de peinarla hace un rato y ya está vestida y esperándote –Me respondió.

-Bien, ayúdame entonces a ponerme el vestido… aún no manejo mi fuerza y no quiero rasgarlo…

-Con gusto –Respondió Charlotte, quién se había transformado rápidamente en una de mis mejores amigas junto a Rosalie.

-Cómo me queda? Está bien? –Pregunté ansiosa al ver el rostro de Char, en especial sus ojos llenos de veneno.

-Bella te ves preciosa! –Exclamó mi amiga abrazándome levemente para no arruinar el vestido –Vamos a la habitación de Alice –Dijo tomándome la mano. Yo la seguí sorprendida de mi propia gracilidad al caminar sobre los zapatos de tacón que Alice había elegido para mí.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Alice y… mi papá… lo primero que vi fue una visión de color lila. Rose lucía preciosa en su traje de madrina, y Esme usaba el mismo modelo como madrina de Alice.

-Y Alice? –Pregunté mientras sonreía a mis amigas y giraba para que pudieran ver el efecto completo de mi vestido.

-En el baño, terminando los últimos toques de su maquillaje –Respondió Esme mirándome dulcemente. En ese momento Alice apareció en el umbral y no pude dejar de apreciar lo hermosa que se veía… por un momento dudé de mí y de pararme a su lado en el altar, tanto que se debe haber reflejado en mi rostro, porque Char me abrazó y me susurró al oído

-Te ves preciosa, Bella, no dudes de ti misma.

-Gracias Char –Dije enderezando mi espalda y levantando la barbilla –Te ves como un pequeño ángel, Alice –Le dije.

-Gracias Bella… -Dijo como sorprendida con el cumplido –Lo mismo digo, te ves preciosa!.

-Y Charlie? –Pregunté.

-Está listo –Respondió Rose –Esperando nuestras instrucciones.

-Ya es hora? –Pregunté nerviosa.

-Sí querida –Me dijo Esme –Ya es hora.

-Escóndete Alice! –Dijo Char empujándola al baño. En ese momento se sintieron 3 golpes en la puerta.

-Puedo entrar? –Preguntó Charlie.

-Mejor yo salgo –Le dije abriendo la puerta y enfrentando a mi padre, quien lucía devastador con un impecable esmoquin negro.

-Bella! Hija! –Dijo sorprendido de verme –Te ves maravillosa…

-Mamy! –Me tironeó el vestido Davy, vestido exactamente igual a su abuelo –Te ves linda!

-Gracias amor! –Le dije a Davy lanzándole un beso.

-Permiso –Dijeron Esme, Rose y Char saliendo de la habitación. Char bajó hacia el jardín y tomó una flauta para acompañar a Edward en su piano y Peter con su guitarra en los primeros acordes de la marcha nupcial.

Una vez que comenzó la música, bajó Rose seguida por Esme y Davy, que llevaba un canasto de pétalos de rosa, y entonces fue mi turno…

-Tranquila hija, todo estará bien –Me dijo Charlie besando mi frente. La inesperada caricia me sacó de mi estupor y lo tomé del brazo, aferrándome a él con fuerza.

-Vamos –Le dije – Estoy lista.

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta la escalera, y nos cruzamos con Carlisle que iba a recoger a Alice. Al bajar la escalera fui asaltada por el aroma de miles de flores que se encontraban en ramos por todos lados. Yo misma había ayudado a hacer los arreglos, por lo que no debía sorprenderme el resultado final, pero de todas maneras resultaba impactante.

Davy se paró frente a nosotros y me dijo

-Un besito mamy? –Y yo entendí que era su manera de ayudar a calmar mis nervios.

-Gracias cariño –Le respondí agachándome. Él aferró sus manitas a mi cuello y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Entonces tomo su canasto del suelo y comenzó el recorrido por la alfombra roja que habíamos instalado en el patio hacia una pérgola blanca donde nos esperaban ya Emmett, las madrinas y mi Jazz.

Caminamos tras Davy que repartía pétalos a diestra y siniestra mientras la hermosa música de Edward, Peter y Char continuaba, hasta que sin saber cómo estuve al lado de Jasper, y Charlie en un gesto tan antiguo como el mundo, le entregó mi mano y él la recibió.

Charlie se ubicó entonces a la derecha de nosotros y Alice apareció al principio de la alfombra del brazo de Carlisle. Caminaron lentamente el pasillo y llegaron al altar, donde Carlisle entregó la mano de Alice a Charlie.

La música entonces se hizo más suave hasta que se detuvo y Emmett comenzó con la ceremonia…

-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir a estas dos parejas en santo matrimonio… - Dijo seriamente, nada que ver con mi hermano oso de siempre.

La ceremonia continuó y cuando llegó a la parte de

-Aceptas Isabella, a este hombre en salud y enfermedad, riqueza y pobreza, en lo dulce y en lo adverso, por todos los días de tu vida?

-Sí, acepto –Susurré mirando a mi Jazz y enviándole todo mi amor.

Luego Emmett repitió la pregunta para Jazz, quién respondió con un "Sí, acepto" sonoro y firme, y me envió todo su amor, y Davy hizo lo mismo, tomándonos de las manos a ambos.

Quedé abrumada con tantos dulces sentimientos, y el resto de las preguntas a Charlie y Alice ni siquiera las escuché… sólo bajé de mi nube cuando Emmett, recuperando la típica sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro, nos dijo

-Caballeros, pueden besar a sus novias.

Entonces Jazz tomó mi rostro con una mano (la otra aún sostenía a Davy) y me besó dulcemente en los labios. Luego tomó a Davy en sus brazos y nos dijo

-Por fin somos una familia de verdad!

-Siempre lo fuimos, Jazz –Le respondí sonriendo.

-Hurraaaa! –Gritó Davy –Mi abuelito y mis papás se casaron!

-Sí pequeño –Le dijo Charlie sin soltar a Alice de su lado –Ahora tienes una abuelita! –A lo que Alice respondió con una juguetona palmada en su brazo.

Y así, sin más, los demás se acercaron a felicitarnos e ingresamos a la casa para que la fiesta comenzara.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Y ahí lo tienen, casi el final de la historia… sólo falta un capítulo y ya, estamos.**

**En ese cap. se decidirá el futuro de Edward… queremos verlo acompañado? Muchas me han dicho que sí. Cuéntenme qué opinan.**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	18. Yo me transformaré

**Hola chicos, aquí está el esperado capítulo final de Crimson Moon… Lo siento mucho por la demora, pero me fue casi imposible escribirlo, estaba completamente bloqueada y aún ahora no estoy completamente feliz con él.**

**Pero la historia debe tener un final y este es… espero que les guste a pesar de todo…**

**Abrazos a todos quienes leyeron, comentaron y agregaron esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos, aprecio cada uno de sus gestos de apoyo, ya que como saben, sólo escribo para ustedes.**

**Cariños y nos leemos en mis próximas historias!**

**R**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**3 Años después…**

**Davy POV**

Y así verás, que estoy cambiando un poco

y notarás que soy igual que tu

Y entenderás en mi dulce quimera

ya que soy la que espera

yo me transformaré

_Cuando yo me transforme / Nicole_

Mamá estaba ocupada en la cocina haciéndome un pastel junto a tía Rose y tía Char. A pesar de que yo era el único que comía ella disfrutaba cocinar y me preparaba sofisticados platos que a veces resultaban en verdaderos desastres, especialmente cuando inventaba recetas, ya que poco a poco se le estaba olvidando el sabor y la sazón de la comida humana.

Yo me encontraba con tío Emmett jugando videojuegos a la espera de que papá regresara de la ciudad donde había ido a buscar mi regalo, y estaba ansioso por que sabía que este año sería especial.

Y no sólo por lo que me regalarían.

Este año se reuniría toda la familia de nuevo para celebrar el acontecimiento más importante de mi vida: mi transformación.

Yo ya había alcanzado mi madurez física y habíamos decidido que, en orden de evitar problemas con los Volturi por mi calidad de "hibrido" lo mejor sería completar mi transformación a vampiro. Después de todo ya era un adulto externamente y sería más fácil para mí poder interactuar con el mundo de los humanos si no estaba permanentemente creciendo y envejeciendo… no sabíamos si mi crecimiento acelerado se detendría alguna vez. Y no quería morir de viejo a los 20 años.

Por todos esos motivos mi último cumpleaños era importante.

…oOo…

De pronto se escuchó el ruido de dos motores acercándose a casa e inmediatamente salí ansioso a ver quién era. En su camioneta venía papá y en otra, nueva, enorme y de un reluciente color rojo, venía tío Peter.

Papá y tío Peter se bajaron de los vehículos y papá dijo

-Sorpresa! –Mientras tío Peter se acercaba con las llaves de la camioneta nueva.

Mamá y mis tías salieron de la cocina y se acercaron a felicitarme orgullosas, lo pude percibir. Mamá dijo

-Felicidades Davy… sabes? Mi primera camioneta también era roja… -Y me besó en la mejilla poniéndose de puntillas. Ahora yo era mucho más alto que ella.

-Wow! Gracias! –Dije sin poder creer mi buena suerte. Por fin me dejarían manejar!

-Y aquí tienes tu licencia de conducir –Dijo papá entregándome una pequeña tarjeta.

-Jenks? –Pregunté.

-Jenks –Afirmó. Miré la foto y en ella me veía casi igual a mi padre, a excepción de mis ojos grises. Los de él son de color caramelo derretido. Mamá siempre decía que mi parecido con él era su mayor orgullo…

-La puedo probar? Pregunté feliz, pero antes de que me respondieran se sintió el ruido de motores nuevamente y vimos acercarse dos autos más. Esta vez eran mis abuelos Esme y Carlisle, y tío Edward y tía Tanya, que gustaban de conducir su propio auto (el que cambiaban cada año, extrañamente siempre por un volvo plateado).

La historia entre tío Edward y tía Tanya había sido complicada, y nunca me la habían aclarado completamente, pero aparentemente tío Edward había estado muy enamorado de mamá. Después de que papá y mamá se casaron él decidió retirarse por una temporada en Alaska, donde lo esperaba tía Tanya que siempre había estado enamorada de él.

Tío Edward la rechazó como de costumbre, una y otra vez, hasta que un día simplemente ella renunció a perseguirlo, resignándose a una vida sin su amor, pero llena de sexo vacío (tía Tanya es una súcubo)

Tío Edward pudo leer en su mente que los sentimientos de tía Tanya eran verdaderos y que ella estaba sufriendo tanto como había sufrido él sin mi mamá, y entonces decidió darle una oportunidad a tía Tanya, para probar la teoría de "un clavo saca a otro clavo", y así es como se volvieron una pareja, y en 2 años no han vuelto a separarse.

Incluso escuché hace días a mamá y a mis tías Rose y Char hablando de que probablemente pronto se casarían, pero esos eran sólo rumores… de todos modos tía Tanya era considerada una Cullen más y yo la quería y respetaba como tal.

Pronto fui sacado de mis cavilaciones por abuela Esme gritando

-Davy! Mi niño, estás tan grande! E igual a tu padre! Ven a darle un beso a tu abuela!

-Hola abuela Esme –Dije acercándome a ella para besarla y abrazarla. Luego fue el turno de abuelo Carlisle, que me abrazó emitiendo amor y orgullo. Para un empático como yo tantas emociones positivas lanzadas a mí eran como un baño de felicidad, y me regodeé con el cariño de mi familia.

-Tío Edward… Tía Tanya… -Saludé con una sonrisa. Ellos estaban de la mano y se soltaron sólo para poder abrazarme y luego volvieron a unir sus manos, necesitando el contacto. Yo sonreí y les envié una oleada de cariño... Estaba contento por ellos.

Luego entramos todos a la casa cargando el equipaje que traían y abuela Esme dijo

-Quiero ver bien a mi nieto! Davy en ese bolso están tus regalos, después los verás con más calma! Ahora ven y siéntate con tu abuela para que le cuentes cuáles van a ser tus planes una vez que te conviertas –Dijo palmeando el sitio junto a ella.

-Quiero estudiar abuela Esme… quiero ser un ingeniero civil… soy bueno para las matemáticas y me gusta construir cosas –Le dije esperanzado.

-Oh! Oíste Carlisle! Tu nieto quiere ser un ingeniero –Dijo con veneno en sus ojos como si fuera posible que alguien en toda la casa no me hubiera escuchado.

-Eso es fantástico Davy! –Exclamó Carlisle.

-Todo depende de si su sed aumenta con la transformación, pero hasta ahora Davy ha sido capaz de resistirse a la sangre humana por completo, así es que esperamos que pueda comenzar a estudiar el próximo otoño –Dijo mamá. En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de otro motor acercarse a casa y salí corriendo a recibir a nuestros próximos visitantes.

-Abuelito! Grité al ver a abuelito Charlie descendiendo de un Porshe amarillo conducido por abuelita Alice.

-No me llames "abuelito" muchacho –Dijo abuelito, cascarrabias como siempre –Ya estás grande para esas cosas –Dijo dándome un abrazo y emanando amor y orgullo.

-Sólo tengo 4 años –Rebatí –Creo que perfectamente te puedo llamar abuelito si me apetece.

-Hummm –Bufó y abuelita Alice se colgó de mi cuello.

-Davy! Cada día estás más alto! Oh cuánto te extrañamos, Charlie no podía esperar a que llegáramos! –Me dijo aún sin soltarme.

-Yo también los extrañé –Dije abrazándola fuerte y haciéndola girar en el aire.

-Aaaah! –Gritó entre risas –Suéltame Davy! Charlie, ayúdame!

-Nop, tú te lo buscaste colgándote del muchacho como si fueras un monito –Respondió abuelito con voz dura pero emanando ternura por su esposa.

-Basta Davy! Suelta a Alice para que el resto podamos saludarla como corresponde! –Dijo mamá abriéndole sus brazos a su amiga y madrastra.

Y Todos comenzaron a saludar a los recién llegados, y yo me senté en el suelo a abrir mis regalos.

…oOo…

Esa noche estuvimos de fiesta, toda la familia junta por primera vez en años, y yo me fui a dormir al amanecer, sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo haría.

…oOo…

Una vez que desperté bajé al living y toda la familia estaba esperándome. Mamá estaba sobre el regazo de papá y en cuanto me vio aparecer me envió una oleada de amor, al igual que el resto de los presentes.

-Estás listo Davy? –Preguntó papá.

-Listo –Le dije sabiendo que me enfrentaría a un dolor como no había conocido jamás.

-Estás seguro? –Preguntó mamá por enésima vez.

-Sí mamá, seguro, quiero ser como ustedes –Respondí.

-Oh mi bebé -Lloró mi mamá –Estoy tan contenta y asustada a la vez! –Me dijo levantándose para besarme.

-Mamá, si no te sientes capaz de hacerlo… -Le dije tratando de darle una salida.

-Por supuesto que soy capaz de hacerlo! –Respondió ofendida.

-Tu abuelo Carlisle está aquí y ya conversamos todo lo que ella necesita saber sobre el proceso…

-Entonces hagámoslo! –Dije con falso entusiasmo. La verdad es que tenía un poco de miedo, pero papá me envió valor.

Me dirigí a mi habitación seguido por el resto de mi familia y me recosté en mi cama.

Me vi rodeado de mi familia en un capullo de amor y eso me ayudó a tranquilizarme, y mamá y papá se pararon a mi lado.

-Nos vemos en dos días querido –Me dijo mamá besándome la mejilla.

-Nos vemos mamá, tranquila, confío en ti.

-Lo sé Davy, no te voy a defraudar –Me dijo segura de sí misma.

Entonces envié una oleada de amor a todos en la habitación y mamá y papá me tomaron de las muñecas, acercándolas a su boca. Se miraron y sincronizadamente me mordieron, inyectando la mayor cantidad de veneno posible.

-Ahora los tobillos –Dirigió Carlisle, y papá inmediatamente me selló la mordedura para moverse a mi tobillo. Mamá se demoró unos tensos segundos extra en los que pude sentir su sed ante mi sangre mientras comenzaba el dolor.

Pero su amor por mí pudo más, Y antes de que nadie interviniera, selló mi herida y me mordió en los tobillos.

Traté de hacerme el valiente y no gritar frente a toda mi familia ante el veneno que recorría mis venas como lava ardiente, y entonces papá me mordió en el pecho, sobre el corazón, mientras mamá me mordía en el cuello.

Una vez sellados los últimos mordiscos el fuego que ardía en mi cuerpo me atacó desde todos los flancos, y entonces escuché a papá decir

-David, hijo, grita… no es signo de debilidad…

-Es verdad lo que dice papá Davy, si te duele tienes que gritar! –Me rogó mamá.

El resto de la familia agregó comentarios acordando con mis padres, y yo me dejé ir y arqueando mi espalda solté el primer grito de agonía.

…oOo…

Las lenguas de fuego me asaban lentamente, y podía sentir como me achicharraba desde el centro de mí ser. Podía sentir las manos de mamá acariciándome y la preocupación de todos por mi estado. Pronto papá se dio cuenta y gritó

-Fuera! Todos juntos lo estamos haciendo sentir más incómodo. Sólo Bella y yo estaremos presentes.

Poco a poco pude sentir que el dolor disminuía pero la incomodidad de mi padre aumentaba… estaba compartiendo la agonía del cambio conmigo…

Mamá se acercó entonces y pude sentir cómo me desvestía hasta dejarme en ropa interior y comenzaba a aplicar paños fríos en mi cuerpo para aplacar el ardor que sentía desde el interior.

-Grita hijo… mi principito… Grita y saca todo ese dolor –Me dijo ella con la voz quebrada por mi sufrimiento –Todo esto va a pasar y tú vas a ser el más hermoso vampiro que haya existido nunca!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah! –Grité y me entregué nuevamente al dolor.

…oOo…

**Bella POV **

Ver a mis dos amores sufriendo era desgarrador, pero sabía que lo que hacía Jazz era lo mejor para ambos… el dolor compartido es menos terrible, y Jasper como un soldado curtido en las Guerras Vampíricas no era ajeno al sufrimiento… e incluso a la tortura.

Pasamos muchas noches discutiendo el mejor modo de convertir a Davy, y decidimos hacerlo juntos, para que fuera nuestro veneno conjunto el que lo transformara.

Davy sería nuestro hijo por sangre y ponzoña.

…oOo…

Los dos días de la transformación pasaron de manera terriblemente lenta, cada grito de mi niño era una herida abierta en mi corazón.

Habría dado lo que fuera por cambiar lugares con Jazz y poder aliviarlo un poco, sus ojos estaban negros de hambre, ya que usar su don por períodos prolongados de tiempo era desgastador.

Corrí a la cocina y calenté en el microondas algo de la reserva de sangre que teníamos para Davy y se la llevé a Jazz antes de que los demás pudieran hacerme preguntas. Jasper estaba junto a la cama de Davy tomándole la mano y con un gesto de dolor en su rostro… supe que si los vampiros pudiéramos sudar estaría transpirando…

Me acerqué lentamente para no romper su concentración y le envié mi amor y preocupación mientras le acercaba el termo de sangre a la boca. Él al principio no reaccionó, pero de pronto se acercó un poco al termo y abriendo los ojos para mirarme profundamente y comenzó a beber.

Pude ver como con cada trago que bebía sus ojos se iban aclarando y el color púrpura bajo sus ojos se desvanecía. Respiré aliviada y Davy dejó de gritar para comenzar a gemir… con el alimento el don de Jazz se hacía más poderoso.

Grité a Rose para que siguiera llevándonos sangre cada dos horas para mantener a Jasper en óptima forma física y así pasamos los días.

…oOo…

**Davy POV**

Mi corazón se aceleró y el dolor se trasladó abandonando mis extremidades hasta llegar a mi pecho. Escuché a mamá hablar, pero el dolor era demasiado y no me permitió concentrarme en el contenido, sólo en el fondo… su amor incondicional por mí.

La quemazón que lamía mis venas se fue retirando lentamente hasta quedar concentrada solo en mi corazón, y justo cuando parecía que iba a estallar y que yo me quedaría sin voz de tanto gritar… todo se detuvo.

Finalmente yo era un vampiro.

&&&&&&Fin&&&&&

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Espero que les haya gustado… ya todos los conflictos están solucionados, y sólo queda por delante la vida de Davy como un vampiro…**

**Repito para todos mis cariños y abrazos de Emmett para todos quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi historia.**


End file.
